Deceptive Appearances
by Michelle18
Summary: AU Naruto has always had a soft spot for Gaara but when Naruto discovers a secret the redhead would have rather left buried in the sand everything changes. Well, for Naruto anyway, Gaara just wants everything to go back to normal, they're just boobs!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

****

Deceptive Appearances

Prologue

Naruto was a more emotional ninja than was the norm. He had accepted this fact a long time ago and was actually a bit proud of it. He was the most surprising knuckle headed ninja alive!

So it was no surprise how he reacted with unadulterated fury on the attack of his fellow jinchuuriki Gaara nor was his subsequent breakdown at the sight of his friend's lifeless body. His pain was obvious to everyone present as he absently tried to shield his tears and he would not be comforted by anyone.

Gaara had become Kazekage to earn love and respect only for it to be stolen away. The injustice was too great and Naruto snapped at any who came too close.

Chiyo's plan to save the Kazekage had been met with confusion and then enthusiasm as the blond jumped at the chance to help restore his friend.

Nothing could have prepared Naruto for the absolute relief and happiness he felt as Gaara opened his eyes once more. Extreme fondness was his only emotion as he helped his wobbly friend to his feet and to life.

"Naruto," Gaara rasped, saying everything in a single word as he trusted Naruto understand.

He did, perfectly, and that's when Naruto's universe tilted sharply and tossed him for a loop.

Still unsteady on his feet, the young Kazekage slipped. . .

Naruto panicked and quickly slipped his arms awkwardly around his friend to keep him safe.

. . . Only to find himself with a handful of boob.

Gaara groaned and the red head lifted to level a mild glare at the blond, "Naruto, let go of my breast. You're hurting me."

He promptly fainted from shock.

After all, it's not everyday one finds out their closest male friend is actually their closest female friend.

End Prologue

AN: This is an idea I've been wanting to toy around with . . . let me know if anybody is interested in me continuing this or not. . . Hmmm. . . Michelle


	2. Chapter One Boobs!

Chapter One

Naruto woke with a start to find himself in a tent. He didn't seem to be in immediate danger and, yes, he did have his weapons on him.

"You're awake."

He snapped around to face the voice and let out a relieved laugh, "Gaara, I thought- I had the weirdest dream. . ."

He trailed off a bit, not really sure if he should reveal the oddness of it to his friend.

Gaara let out a little sigh, "Was I female in this dream?"

"Yeah, how did you know . . ." Naruto's blue eyes widened, "No, you can't be a girl!"

"Why not?" Gaara tilted his . . . her head at him curiously.

"You don't look like a girl," he crossed his arms stubbornly, "And you don't have boobs."

If Gaara had eyebrows then they would have been arched sharply as it was she just stared at him impassively.

"Actually, I do have . . . Boobs."

"No, you don't and nothing you say will convince me you do," the blond glared and then panicked as Gaara started to unbutton her shirt, "What are you doing?!"

Pale green eyes glanced up, "Of course, you're right, Naruto." Gaara closed her eyes and the sand armor slid of her skin. She frowned, "I'm going to have to rebuild my stamina."

Naruto was speechless. He have never realized, well, of course he knew Gaara never went anywhere without the sand armor, but he hadn't realized he had never **seen **Gaara without it…

What was the most startling was the eyes… Gaara's eyes had always been striking but without the layer of sand smoothing out the face, widening it as well as lengthening it fractionally . . . What was merely a nice feature became a dominant one. The jaw line was suddenly more the feminine and the lips slightly more full.

It was the strangest thing, Naruto thought dazedly, Gaara was still Gaara but just shifted slightly and her lips weren't the only thing to become more full.

"Gaara!" Naruto grabbed her hands to stop her from unbuttoning more of her shirt, the vest had been lost somewhere.

Impassive green eyes regarded him, "You said nothing I could say would convince you."

"That doesn't you have to take your clothes off!" Naruto tried not to look, he really did but he was male damn it!

The Kazekage had managed to unbutton her shirt halfway to reveal she had used bandages to bind them tightly to reduce their overall size but had unfortunately enhanced her cleavage.

"The sand is heavy and the weight of the vest hides the rest," Gaara followed Naruto's line of sight, "Temari says if I keep smashing them like this then I will lose them."

Naruto jerked his eyes up, face red and embarrassed to be caught blatantly staring while Gaara just shrugged and absently pulled her hands away from his grasp.

"It hasn't happened," she frowned, "though, now that Shukaku's gone . . . I guess time will tell."

Gaara got to her feet and moved to the other side of the tent and pulled out a canteen, "Here, you need fluids."

Naruto took a long drink and then just shook his head, "I don't understand. You were a boy when I met you."

"A person does not become female overnight," she pointed out and then nodded, "Though, you were not alone in your assumption."

"Gaara . . ."

"You must understand," Gaara sat next to him, "I was created with the full intention to become a weapon. The fact that I was born female probably didn't bode well for his plans and so I was referred to as the weapon or as it."

"But your caretakers-"

"All of my caretakers are deceased," her eyes were regretful though her face impassive, "Either by my hand or my fathers. I become mostly self-sufficient by six and then my . . . Uncle would keep loose tabs on me and feed me occasionally."

"Temari and Kankuro-"

"Were forbidden contact with me until I had some semblance of control of the demon I contained. They were just as surprised when I revealed my true gender to them," she touched her hair, "They have always kept my hair short so they wouldn't have to fight me to style it. It made most assume I was male."

"The chuunin exams," Naruto desperately reached for some evidence to refute the evidence before him, "You didn't have boobs!"

"Neither did your friend Sakura," her voice was just a shade exasperated, "nor did many of the girls in our age group. And no one came close enough to find out by choice."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something or anything but just closed it and stared at Gaara's chest since she hadn't bothered to rebutton her shirt.

"Naruto."

He dragged his eyes from her chest to her slightly unfamiliar face.

"This is a S-class secret in Sand," Gaara's eyes were serious, "You are not a citizen in my village but you are my friend and I feel I can trust you to keep it."

"But," Naruto's mind worked furiously, "Why are you keeping this a secret? I mean, I can understand why when you were younger but you're old enough to protect yourself now."

"I would lose standing," Gaara shook her head, "Most would think I have suddenly become weak despite having been female all along." Her gaze became distant and she frowned, "Then they would insist I be married and start throwing their sons at me rather then their daughters." She focused on him, "Not to mention the other villages reactions and change of spies. It would be a mess. It would be easier for all involved if I remained male."

"But you're not!" Naruto burst, "How can you just accept this? How are you supposed to meet anyone?! How are you going to get a boyfriend if every guy you meet thinks your another guy?!"

"Naruto," her voice was her usual monotone, "I would have had an almost impossible chance of finding someone even if I was male."

"But you would have had a chance!" He insisted, "You're just throwing away any hope-"

"Naruto," her quiet voice cut threw his loudness without effort, "I made this decision a long time ago with full knowledge of the consequences."

"Gaara," his blue eyes filled with anguish, "You can't . . ."

A small wry smile pulled at her lips, "It's fine, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro will eventually settle and then I will be surrounded by nieces and nephews. I won't be entirely alone. I will have my family and I will have you."

He blinked, "Me?"

"Yes," she smiled, "My friend."

The tent was pulled open abruptly and Naruto jerked toward to face a startled pair green blue eyes.

Gaara didn't react more than a sigh and reached over to lay a tentative hand on his bright orange jacket.

"Gaara," Temari hissed and yanked the tent closed, "What are you doing?"

The redhead turned just a fraction and fisted his jacket, "I want his babies."

"That isn't funny," Temari glared and pulled Gaara away from a tomato red Naruto. She started to rebutton the Kazekage's shirt with sharp, precise movements.

"Did you see his face?" The faint amusement was enough to snap him out of his stupor.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he launched to his feet.

"You'll have to forgive, Gaara," Temari frowned when her sister pulled away with a sharp movement, "It's not everyday someone finds out-"

"You say I need to lighten up and then apologize when I do," Gaara straightened her own clothes, "Make up your mind."

"You take everything I say too literally," Temari huffed, "Are you all right, Naruto?"

"Why wouldn't I be all right?" Naruto was immediately defensive.

"You fainted," Gaara pointed out and crossed her arms, "After you groped me."

Temari arched a blond brow, "That's how he found out? No wonder he fainted." She let out an amused laugh.

Naruto pouted, "I didn't mean to."

With an absentminded shrug, Gaara slung the gourd onto her back and closed her eyes as the sand inched over her skin to become the more familiar masculine Gaara.

"We'll leave in ten minutes," Temari conferred with her younger sister, "Go reassure everyone that you're all right. I'll pack up this tent."

"Kankuro?"

"He's keeping everyone back. I'll inform him of the changes."

Gaara nodded and stepped out of the tent.

Naruto went to follow when he was yanked almost off his feet.

"Now, listen to me," Temari glared death at the Leaf ninja, "I like you, I really do. You understand Gaara in a way that I never could and I'm grateful for everything you've done for her but if you let one word of this slip to anyone I will hunt you down and kill you as slowly and inhumanly as possible."

She drew him into a quick hug.

"Thank you."

He was then shoved unceremoniously from the tent to face a crowd of curious faces.

"Um, hi?"

End Chapter

AN: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I wasn't sure if I should attempt this but you guys have boosted my confidence! I just hope I can write a realistic female Gaara! Thanks again! Michelle


	3. Chapter Two Sleep

Chapter Two

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura gave him a quick once over with her hands, "They wouldn't let me near you or Gaara when you went down. What happened?"

"I . . . guess I just overdid it a bit," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

All the Leaf ninja exchanged glances skeptically, Naruto always overdid it but he had never fainted before . . . Or at least when he fainted it was the reason was obvious but he had been perfectly fine until Gaara slipped and-

"Lord Kazekage!"

"I'll protect you next time, Lord Kazekage!"

The squealing voices drew their attention to see Temari ward off a bunch of young kunoichi away from Gaara.

"He has fan girls," Sakura was bemused.

"I can see why," Tenten eyed the Kazekage, "He's come a long way from the chuunin exams."

Neji came very close to rolling his eyes and turned to Naruto to comment on the hassle of fan girls when he noticed the something odd. Naruto was glaring at the Kazekage. His mind stalled, that didn't make any kind of logical sense when just a minute ago the blond was crying like a baby over the other's death.

Something had happened.

"Ah, yes," Lee slung an arm companionably across Naruto's shoulders, "He is now an irresistible flame of youth. One day our time will come."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed distractedly.

"There's no need to be jealous," Kankuro appeared suddenly, "It's not like he's going to pick one of those brainless girls. Right, Naruto?"

Neji watched quietly as Naruto nodded once more, his eyes just a bit sad. He turned his eyes to Gaara for a moment and noted nothing out of the norm so why was Naruto sad?

"Still it warms the heart," Lee pumped his fist, "The power of friendship has transformed him. It is thanks to you Naruto that Gaara is bursting with youth."

"Bursting?" Kankuro's smile was sly, "I guess that's one way to put it, eh, Naruto?"

Neji frowned, there was information being passed between the puppeteer and Naruto. Something highly personal if the red on the blond's cheeks and the glare was anything to go by.

"Kankuro," Sakura glanced over at him, "What are you doing out of bed? You need rest-"

"I'm fine," the puppeteer veered away from her quickly, "Got cleared by a medic and everything."

A pink brow arched, "Oh, really?"

"Really," his smile was a just a bit pained, "Unless you can't wait to get your hands on me again."

A pink brow arched and she lifted a glowing green hand.

"Ah, I'm fine, really," Kankuro ducked behind Naruto, "Call her off or something."

Neji noted the sudden familiarity. Everyone knew Naruto had a strong bond with Gaara but it was widely believed the redhead's siblings merely tolerated the blond and his antics so why the sudden closeness?

"Sakura, where's Granny Chiyo? I want to thank- Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto panicked when his friend's face crumpled in sadness.

"She gave her life to bring Gaara back," her smile trembled and she quickly wiped away her tears, "She said it was the last good thing she could do for Sand."

Blue eyes saddened in realization as they returned to Gaara who was addressing the crowd, "Everyone please say a prayer for Lady Chiyo."

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes in respect.

**

Naruto gladly helped Kankuro support Gaara as they arrived back at the Sand Village. The roar of approval at the return of the Kazekage was staggering and awe-inspiring especially for said Kazekage.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Welcome back, Gaara," Kankuro gave his little sister a smile, "We missed you."

She blinked and nodded.

Naruto smiled, proud of the accomplishments of his friend and then saddened at the high price she had to pay.

Before they knew it, they were swept into Gaara's private quarters while the rest of the village and Leaf ninjas were told the Kazekage needed his rest.

"But our teammate is with him," Sakura protested with a guard, "And I'm a medic, surely,-"

"While we appreciate your cooperation with our forces we must draw the line here until we have word you are cleared by the Kazekage or his siblings," the guard wasn't budging.

"But-"

"Please contact us immediately," Kakashi smiled and weakly pulled Sakura away from the guard.

"Of course, may we also extend of the use of our medics," the Sand shinobi eyed Kakashi's swaying.

"We will send word," Gai clasped an arm around his rival's shoulder, subtly supporting him. "You will find us at our temporary apartments."

"Of course," the guard nodded.

The Leaf ninjas walked away casually though more than one concerned glance was sent over a shoulder. Where was Naruto?

The village around them rejoiced and made plans for a huge banquet.

**

Gaara glared at his siblings and friend, "I am fine."

"Just do me a favor and stay in bed for a few hours," Kankuro crossed his arms, "You've just come back from the dead. I don't think a couple of hours are going to hurt you."

"You wish me to waste time in bed," Gaara narrowed her pale eyes at him, "when I should be in the office trying to sort of the mess the council has made of the village affairs?"

Temari sighed, "Gaara, as much as I hate to say it, the village survived without you for a week. It will survive for a few hours and then for the rest of the night as you go to the party-"

"Party?" She blinked confused, "What party?"

"The one they're throwing in your honor," Kankuro snorted, "You had everyone concerned."

She frowned and then with obvious reluctance nodded, "I will make an appearance."

"Come on, Gaara, you have to stay for at least an hour," Naruto jumped in, "Everyone's just happy you're okay."

She tilted her head and hesitantly nodded.

All three sighed with relief.

"All right," Temari clapped her hands together, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? . . . Tired?"

Confusion and then comprehension filled her eyes as her gaze fell to the bed she was sitting on, "That's right . . . Shukaku is gone."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a glance, "Well, we'll leave Naruto to keep you company."

Both jinchuuriki glanced up at them with different levels of alarm.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara eyed her siblings, "Why are you leaving?"

"I can't just stay here, I have to get back to-" Naruto protested only to cut off.

"Nothing's wrong," Temari smiled sharply, "You need to rest and Naruto will keep you company in case you need anything."

When they both appeared to be gearing up to protest, Kankuro cut in, "Yeah, me and Temari have to go spread the word that you are stable and in good health. Besides, you guys never get to hang out and this is the perfect opportunity."

Gaara's expression was mulish and Naruto's torn between joy and uncertainty.

"Please," Temari pleaded softly, "for me, Gaara."

Gaara let out a sigh and shook her head, "Fine."

Temari and Kankuro wasted no time as they departed.

"Wait!" Naruto made it to the door just in time for it to shut on him, "Damn it."

"Is my company so undesired?"

He spun with a horrified look on his face, "No! It's not that! It's just my team-"

"Temari and Kankuro will be sure to inform them of your current position," she stated coolly before she frowned and bent forward a bit.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto was instantly by the bed, "Should I call for someone?"

Sand started to pour off of Gaara like water and her head went back baring her throat. Her eyes were clenched tight with pain as her face once more gained the dimensions of a female.

"Gaara?" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open as she automatically pulled away from the touch only to fall onto her back.

"Gaara," his voice was firm, "You are safe."

She panted lightly and nodded with her eyes closed, "I really am going to have to rebuild my stamina."

Naruto frowned, "Why wear the sand armor at all? It was a big chakra drain when you had Shukaku and now . . ."

"Now I will have to adapt without the tanuki," her green eyes were sharp, "I cannot go without the armor in public. My features are far too feminine without it."

A reluctant grin crossed his face and he let out a little chuckle.

"What?" She regarded him blandly.

"It's just . . ." Naruto tried to suppress his grin but failed, "It's the first time I've ever heard a girl worrying about appearing too feminine in public."

She made a noncommittal noise and her eyes drifted to the side.

"You look tired."

She snorted, "I always look tired."

"You should sleep while you have the chance," Naruto leaned back into his chair, "It's not going to get any better later and you don't won't to pass out at your party."

"I've never passed out from sleep deprivation in my life," she pointed out sharply.

"You've always had a demon to compensate for it," he shot back and grinned, "Hey, guess what? Now you can get some of that beauty sleep girls are always complaining about missing!"

"Beauty sleep?" Her tone was skeptical, "Naruto, why are you pushing this?"

"It's just- I know if I don't then you won't, then you'll pass out at your party, and then they won't let you into your office for a week!" He pulled an explanation out of thin air, "So, you see, you have to rest so everyone will see you are all right and then-"

"Fine," she huffed and closed her eyes, "There, I'm asleep."

"You're not sleeping if you're talking," Naruto frowned, "Besides, don't you need to change into something more comfortable?"

"You mean like sleeping garments?" Her eyes opened and then she sat up with a thoughtful frown, "I don't have any."

"What?!" Naruto was stunned, "You don't have any pajamas?"

She leveled a look at him as she got out of bed and moved to her dresser. She searched in the drawers for a moment before shrugging and pulling out a long black shirt and dark brown pants.

"This will have to do," she set them down on top of the dresser and then reached for the buttons on her shirt.

Naruto whipped around as she started to change in front of him, "Gaara!"

"Hmm?" Clothes rustled in the background.

"You can't just change in front of people!" A hint of panic filled his voice as he imagined the repercussions from the females he knew if they ever found out about this!

"You already know I'm female," Naruto could picture her shrugging nonchalantly like it didn't matter one way or another, "Should I remove the bandages as well?"

"Bandages?" He frowned in confusion, since when did Gaara-

"The bandages I use to bind my breasts."

Right, those bandages.

"Whatever you think will make you more comfortable," he squeaked, forget his female friends Kankuro was going to kill him!

A low groan sounded followed a small whimper.

"Gaara?" He checked the instinct to turn around to see what was wrong with his friend, "What's wrong?"

"They're sore."

Naruto's mind blanked, "Sore?"

"Yes," the voice was closer, "I must have tied them too tight."

His imagination ran wild with all the possibilities that could be taking place behind him. He could just see her standing their topless as she frowned at her naked-

No! He shook his head a bit violently to get rid of the images in his head and silently cursed Jiraiya. He had thought he had survived his training with the Pervy Sage uncorrupted. He was wrong. He glared at the wall, he was not going to imagine his newly turned female friend naked for not only was it wrong but it was really weird, too.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he cocked his head to the side, he was surprised at how well he was taking Gaara's transformation. Well, aside from fainting, he had taken the news fairly well.

"Naruto?"

He turned without thinking and immediately blushed at the scene that greeted him.

Gaara was, thankfully, fully dressed sans bandages. The clothes were loose and emphasized her thin lithe frame as well as the previously hidden shapely hips. The dark colors only showcased how pale and creamy her skin was as they offered tantalizing hints of color bone.

And, while this was a stunning contrast from her more 'male' form that would have had any male looking twice, it wasn't what had Naruto red.

It was her unbound breasts, bigger than Sakura's though not quite as big as Ino's, that had Naruto a second away from a nosebleed.

The fact that they were unbound and that Gaara was rubbing them to rid them of soreness.

"Are you alright?" She inquired, her tone irritated as she made her way onto the bed, "You're acting strange."

"I'm fine," he snapped his eyes off to the side and ignored the sound of Gaara making herself comfortable.

Silence.

"What now?"

Naruto peaked at her from the corner of his eye and noted with relief that she had pulled a light sheet to cover her. It wasn't much to distract from her body but it enough for him to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Okay, now relax," he instructed.

Gaara went limp and let her head flop to the side so she could watch him.

Naruto frowned as he realized he was going to have to be more specific and then snapped his fingers, "It's like meditating!"

"Pardon?"

"Sleeping," his blue eyes danced with excitement, "It's like meditating only instead of focusing your mind and chakra on your surroundings you let your mind wonder and then before you know it, you're asleep."

"Hmm," Her eyes were thoughtful and then closed her eyes. Her breathing deepened as her body relaxed on the bed.

Naruto watching her intently waiting for any sign of sleep.

Ten minutes later found him crooning soothingly, "It's okay, relax, I'm here, you're safe, just let yourself drift away . . ."

Gaara's slight frown smoothed and her head tilted slightly to the side, her lips parted as her jaw relaxed in sleep.

Naruto let out a quiet breath and leaned back into his chair. He hadn't expected her to fight it but then he supposed it was just a bit scary when you weren't sure what was happening. Still, it was worth it in the end.

Almost unknowingly, Naruto's eyes slipped close and he joined his friend in sleep.

End chapter

AN: Okay, a bit off Shippuden spoilers but otherwise I hope everyone followed it ok. Thanks for all your reviews! Michelle


	4. Chapter Three Almost!

**Chapter Three**

"Gaara?"

"Gaara…?"

"Gaara?!"

"GAARA?!!"

Naruto jerked awake to find a frantic Temari and Kankuro desperately trying to rouse their youngest sibling.

"What's wrong?!" He joined them at her bedside.

"He won't wake up!" Temari placed her head on her sister's chest, "He's alive but unresponsive."

"Shit," Kankuro ran a hand through his hair roughly, "We should have expected this, he's never slept before in his life!"

"You think Gaara's body is trying to catch up on fifteen years of sleep at once?" Temari cupped her sister's face and pried open an eyelid.

Gaara grumbled and swiped at the prying hand.

"This isn't good, he has to make an appearance at the party," Kankuro dragged her into a sitting position.

The red head just hung limply in his grasp.

"Gaara, come on, man," Naruto grimaced at the falseness but continued on, "Gaara! Wake up or I'm gonna . . . Leave!"

Her eyes cracked opened for a moment to glare before they lost focus and drifted shut again. Temari and Kankuro were stunned at the reaction.

"And Temari's gonna marry Shikamaru and move to the Leaf."

Gaara's eyes opened wide at that one to send a worried glance at her sister and even lifted a hand in her direction but the action was incomplete as her hand drooped and her eyes grew sleepy.

"Gaara," Naruto tapped her hand, "Kankuro said he was going to become a missing ninja if you don't wake up right now."

Her eyes refocused into a glare and fisted a hand into her brother's shirt, "You had better not."

"Gaara?" Temari hovered unsure, "Are you awake?"

Gaara blinked at the question and set her gaze around the room as if she wasn't really seeing it, "Awake?"

"Gaara," Kankuro slid an arm around her to help her out of bed, "Let's walk around the room, okay?"

Her eyes unfocused but she didn't resist and allowed Kankuro to led her around the small room.

"Letting him take a nap might not have been such a good idea," Temari grumbled and rubbed her face, "Naruto . . ."

"Hey," he lifted his hands in surrender, "I just did what you said! You said you wanted him to sleep so I got him to sleep-"

"Thank you," she cut him off, "You've always been there for Gaara and I know you would never do anything to hurt . . . her."

"You know it's really weird when you say him, right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I mean, it's hard enough to know he's a girl now and then still call her a him-"

"I know," Temari sighed, "But it's necessary and Gaara prefers it that way."

Naruto's entire demeanor turned sad, "She's going to end up alone."

Temari said nothing.

"Okay, Gaara, try walking around once by yourself," Kankuro let go and then cursed as Gaara walked straight into a wall.

She paused and blinked at the immovable object.

"Tem, we're running out of time," Kankuro watched as Gaara continued to just stare at the wall as if puzzled by it's existence.

"This is going to be a mess," Temari went to the dresser and pulled out a leather vest. She approached her younger sister and attempted to dress her.

Gaara just looked at the vest blankly and didn't respond.

Temari had to manipulate her arms into the vest and strapped it on while Gaara stood by passively with her head down.

"He's not waking up," Kankuro shook his head, "Not completely."

Temari carefully tightened the straps to reduce Gaara's bust and then stepped back to survey her work, "It'll have to do. No one will notice with the bulky Kazekage robes unless they look closely."

"Is he going to be able to put on the sand armor in this condition?" Kankuro questioned out reluctantly.

Her eyes widened in alarm and quickly drew Gaara to the side of the bed. She lifted a pile of sand from the bed and displayed it to the Kazekage.

"Gaara, put on your sand armor," she ordered.

A hairless brow furrowed and a confused glance was sent to the sand, "On?"

"Yes, put it on," Temari lifted the sand closer to her face.

Gaara's eyes clouded over and she listed to the side sleepily.

Naruto could only watch helplessly as both siblings tried to keep Gaara awake and apply the sand armor when he remembered something.

"There's no way Gaara could go out in public without the sand armor," Temari made a frustrated gesture.

"But Gaara has to make at least an appearance." Kankuro frowned puzzled.

"Hey," Naruto waved to catch their attention, "Didn't the previous Kazekage wear a veal?"

All three siblings stopped and looked at him.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look that spoke volumes of past pain before she nodded and he left the room.

"That will work," she said slowly and went to the closet to pull out some robes.

Naruto fidgeted knowing he had said something he shouldn't have but didn't know what it was or if he should say anything else.

Gaara's head drooped dangerously.

Naruto stepped up to her and tapped her hand, "Gaara."

Her head snapped up and she glared blearily at him.

"Will you stay by him for the party?"

Naruto glanced around in surprise and then nodded.

"Okay, we might just get through this," Temari nodded to herself and then held up the Kazekage robes, "Help me dress him?"

"Um, ok."

**

The Sand villagers stood in anticipation as Temari described the battle in glorious detail and expounded on the strength of their ninjas as well as their allies.

The Leaf ninjas stood by quietly and were polite enough not to mention any exaggerations.

"…And I now present to you our present and future Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert!"

Kankuro manipulated his chakra strings to pull his sister to the balcony and then tugged on them to get her to stop before she hit the railing. They had deemed that the distance far enough from the people for them to identify Gaara without a doubt but not close enough to notice any irregularities.

The roar was unbelievable and then Temari gestured for Naruto to come out with Gaara's hat.

"To our special guest," she lifted Naruto's hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, whom we owe a great debt! You will be forever welcome in our village."

Then, nervously, Naruto placed the hat with veil over Gaara's head.

The crowd screamed it's approval and the Leaf ninjas were stunned.

"Now, we feast!" Temari gestured and the music began.

They immediately withdrew from the balcony.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sakura was torn between anger and worry.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kakashi tone was light but his eye was shrewd.

Neji nodded in agreement, there was something not quite right with this picture but what was it?

Tenten arched her brows and then shrugged because whatever is going on was none of her business.

Rock Lee was proud of both his friends and couldn't wait for them to come down to the party.

Gai-sensei was just as proud though he, too, couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

**

Gaara was seated at the head of the table with Naruto at her right and her siblings doing crowd control. She was still sleepy and felt like there was a thick clear curtain separating her from the world. She could see and observe but the information filtered away into nothingness as it passed through the curtain like attacks upon her sand.

Naruto was a loud bright point in this world that stopped the curtain from becoming fuzzy and blocking out the world completely.

In her right state of mind, she was sure she would be more concerned with the seemingly impending isolation but she was warm and comfortable in a way she could never remember being.

"Gaara," he tapped her hand and the curtain became transparent once more, "Stay with me."

She turned to her friend but couldn't find the right set of movements to respond and the curtain slowly thinned.

**

"So, you guys having fun?" Temari smiled brightly at the Leaf ninjas, glad to have been able to catch them still at their tables.

"It's rare to have another village toast to a foreign ninja's accomplishments," Kakashi was more propped on his chair then he was actually sitting in it, "It was interesting."

"Indeed," Gai smirked broadly, "We will report to the Hokage that our friends in Sand think our flames of youth shine so brightly."

"Right," Kankuro's tone was just a bit unsure, "So, enjoy the party and if you need anything then let the servers know and they'll take care of you _here_."

The emphasis on the word 'here' had all the ninjas standing at attention.

"Yeah," Temari nodded, "Just stay _here_ and all your needs will be taken care off. Like your own little vacation spot."

Just like that it was understood. They were free to do anything but leave this designated area and most weren't too sure what to think about it.

"Please, Temari, Kankuro," Lee stood at attention, "I wish to pay my respects to Gaara. We are friends and I have been concerned."

"You are free to go say hi-" Temari was cut off by a loud whoop of joy as Rock Lee bounded over the tables. "Oh, well, okay, then."

"I would also like to pay my respects," Sakura popped up.

Temari and Kankuro were watching with a wince as Gaara was swept up into rib-breaking hug. Naruto fluttered around nervously and Lee set down their leader with a sheepish smile.

"I think Gaara's had enough visiting for the moment," Kankuro flinched when Lee made a loud declaration and hit the table with his fist.

Naruto's laughter drifted over to their table.

"Temari," Sakura got the blonde's attention, "I would like to give Gaara an examination-"

"That won't be necessary," she replied sharply, "I appreciate what you did for Kankuro but Gaara's fine. He doesn't need any medical assistance. Naruto is the only medicine he needs right now."

"But-"

"Come on, this is your chance to enjoy yourself," Kankuro smirked at her, "Take advantage of it."

They walked off before anyone else could request anything.

Sakura sat down reluctantly with a frown while the more shrewd of the group couldn't help but notice that only the densest of them were allowed close the Kazekage at the moment.

**

Naruto clapped his hand on Lee's back with a loud laugh. Seriously, Fuzzy-Brows could make any situation an adrenaline pumping extravaganza. Still, he couldn't help but be relieved that Lee was returning his table. He had nearly had a heart attack when Lee had squeezed Gaara within an inch of her life. She had come close to waking up but then the lack of oxygen had almost sent her back into the darkness.

Oh, well, at least she was more awake now . . .

Naruto paused and watched with disbelief as he saw Sakura slip past the Leaf's unofficial guards and made a beeline to them. He moved quickly to block her.

"Hey, Sakura, what cha doing?" He stepped solidly into her path.

"Naruto," she glanced around quickly to see if anyone noticed them talking, "Are you okay? Is Gaara, okay? They wouldn't let me near you and-"

"We're okay, Sakura, really," he darted a glance back at Gaara and noted she was tilting again, "I need to get back. You should-"

"Naruto, you should come sit with us-"

"No, I can't, at least not right now," his smile was just a bit strained, "Maybe later."

"Naruto," she snagged his arm, "Gaara's tipping over."

"He's had a bit too much to drink," he tried to shrug her off. If Gaara went too far to the side she was going to unbalance her hat!

"I should make sure he's okay," she tried to push past him.

"No," he grabbed her arm, "You're not the only medic in the world, Sakura, and-"

She brought her fist down sharply on his skull, "Can it, Naruto, I've learned more-"

Naruto pulled her back roughly and slowly lifted angry blue eyes, "I said no."

Her green eyes flashed brilliantly in response and she balled her fist-

"What's going on here?" Kankuro appeared suddenly behind Sakura.

"Ah, nothing," Naruto released his teammate, "She was just going back to her table."

"Naruto-" She tried to speak.

"It's been a long day," he scratched the back of his head, "I think I've had a little too much to drink."

"Well, it is a party," Temari injected smartly, "Come on, I'll escort you back to your seat."

"No," Sakura pulled away from the helping hands, "I can make it by myself."

Naruto dashed back to Gaara just as she lost her battle with gravity and righted her before her hat could slip off.

"I guess even our Kazekage is letting loose," Kankuro mused aloud and directed everyone's attention to the dance floor.

"Just ten more minutes and we'll pull Gaara out," Temari informed Naruto and quickly moved on knowing that the exchange did not go unnoticed but could do nothing without fueling more suspicion.

**

Kakashi exchanged a look with Gai though they were both unsure what to make off it. They knew without a doubt that Gaara was not drunk and had, in fact, touched neither food nor drink since he had sat at the table. Naruto had been slipping the Kazekage's food onto his own plate to give the illusion of the leader eating.

The real question was why would Naruto help the Sand deceive it's own people? What was the purpose? And what exactly was wrong with Gaara?

Neji thoughts ran along a similar course though they were rudely interrupted when Sakura latched onto his arm.

"Neji, I need a favor," she green eyes were determined and her grip fierce.

He pulled away from her sharply.

She didn't even flinch as she outlined why she thought he should use his Byakugan to check Naruto for any controlling jutsu and then to check on Gaara-

"Why?"

She paused mid-lecture and stared at him incredulously, "Because there's obviously something wrong with both Naruto and Gaara-"

"Why are you so insistent?" Neji asked sharply, "We will have Naruto back and then you can examine him to your heart's content. Why now?"

Her face turned a rather unflattering shade of red as frustration painted her features, "Please."

He shrugged and activated his bloodline limit. The sooner he did the favor the sooner she would leave him alone.

**

Naruto just happened to glance over to see Sakura talking to Neji. He tapped Gaara's hand and she responded with a grumpy, "I'm fine."

He glanced back and saw the veins around the Hyuuga's eyes bulge.

**HE"S STARING RIGHT AT ME! **

Naruto panicked as he saw Neji start to shift his gaze to Gaara and threw himself in front of her to block his friend's prying eyes.

Only to trip and fall on Gaara's lap, startling her fully awake and to her feet sending Naruto to the ground.

**

Neji's bored gazed followed Naruto's panicked flight and fall, only barely skimming Gaara, when his gaze snapped back to the leader with his mouth parted in shock.

**

"Naruto, what . . ." Gaara trailed off as her eyes widened as her entire world snapped into focus. She was at a party, she was fully dressed in Kazekage robes and hat with veil, she was in public without sand armor, and Neji Hyuuga was starring at her with his Byakugan activated.

She stepped over Naruto as she felt sand covering her face. Once she was sure the sand was completely in place she ripped off her hat with the hated veil and snapped her fingers.

All the Sand ninja in attendance turned at the sound and surrounded Neji.

All the Leaf ninja, except Kakashi, leapt to their feet warily unsure whether they under attack or not.

"Take him," Gaara ordered, "And leave the rest. Naruto, handle them."

And then the Kazekage disappeared in a swirl of sand.

**

Two Sand ninjas took hold of Neji's arms and quickly escorted him away without protest. The other sand ninjas blocked the Leaf ninjas and there might have been blood spilled had Naruto not leapt between them.

"This is just a big misunderstanding," Naruto quickly blurted, "I'll go talk to Gaara and get him to let Neji go-"

"But what did he do?" Tenten demanded.

"Ah, that's what I have to find out," he scratched his blond head, "But don't worry, I'll smooth it over. Just stay here and don't into trouble. I don't think I'll be able to bail everyone out-"

"Bring Neji back to us," Gai ordered.

"Will do!" Naruto grinned, "You can trust me!"

Kakashi just observed his student closely.

"Naruto-"

"Don't talk to me right now, Sakura," Naruto's grin slipped into a glower, "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?!"

"But-"

"Don't, just, don't," Naruto passed the Sand ninjas like they weren't even there.

There was a moment silence and then Kakashi informed the guards that they would in there rooms.

The party was over.

End Chapter

AN: Oh no! What will happen now?! Just wanted to thank everybody for their support! Michelle


	5. Chapter Four Joke?

**Chapter Four **

Neji found himself in an interrogation room with two guards. They made no room to restrain him so he sat peaceably to wait for whatever they had planned for him. He wasn't surprised when Gaara entered the room and met the blank stare with one of his own.

"Leave us," the Kazekage ordered and gave a cold stare when the guards moved to protest.

The guards filed out of the room while a certain blond slid into it.

"Gaara!" Naruto gasped out and was silenced by the sound of sand filling the room.

Neji, while glad of the appearance of an ally, was a little worried as the room was barricaded by a thick layer of sand to prevent any interference or eavesdropping.

"Now, you will tell me what you saw," Pale green eyes bore into white, "and why you activated your gekki genkai in my village."

"Gaara," Naruto leapt between them, "Come on, this is-"

"Be quiet or I will eject you from the room," Gaara turned to him, "Answer."

"Our medic expressed concern for the health of her teammate," he answered stoically, "He had been exhibiting odd behavior such as fainting for unknown reasons and an unusually aggressive attitude. Further, he had been isolated from his team by foreign ninja and was seemingly involved in a plot to deceive the people of an allied village."

"What?! I would never-" Naruto cut off abruptly from the twin looks of annoyance and crossed his arms with a huff.

Gaara returned her attention to the Hyuuga, "Your reasoning is acceptable and your actions forgiven, however, you did not say what you saw."

Neji darted a glance at Naruto, the tiniest bit of red on his cheeks, "This isn't a joke?"

"A joke?" She raised a brow.

"I saw something that shouldn't have been possible," Neji's eyes shifted slightly to the side before locking onto Gaara, "I saw a female chakra system and, in my disbelief, I refined my Byakugan to take a closer look."

"You saw her NAKED?!" Naruto burst out.

Neji turned his head to glare at a wall and ignored the blush on his cheeks.

"If that is true then why ask if it's a joke?" Gaara was intrigued.

"Ask him," Neji jerked his head in the blond's direction.

She directed her gaze accordingly.

"Um, well, see," Naruto lifted his hands in surrender, flustered by the recent revelations. "When I was in the academy I invented a technique and . . . Well. . ."

"It makes him take the form of a well endowed female," Neji turned to glare at him, "A naked one."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "I was unaware you had such a jutsu."

"I don't really use it anymore," Naruto glared back, "He's just mad 'cause I got him really good once with it."

Gaara's gaze drifted between the two.

"Had your jutsu only been a illusion it would not have been so effective," Neji snapped, "The fact that were able to completely transform your body down to your chakra system was disturbing, to say the least."

"Show me."

The two men turned surprised at the demand to find she had released her sand armor and was watching them expectantly.

"You're a girl," Neji breathed stunned, "You had no knowledge of the jutsu so couldn't have been playing a prank at my expense."

Gaara nodded at him and then turned to Naruto, "I wondered what you would look like as a girl."

"Um," Naruto gave her a weird look and made the necessary hand signs, "Sexy Jutsu!"

Neji held back a sigh and focused on the Kazekage who was circling the nervous blonde curiously.

"I can see why you were distracted," Gaara's eyes were thoughtful as she reached out to tap the underside of the blonde's rather large breasts, "Her dimensions are a bit unrealistic."

Naruto's breast jiggled and she poofed into his original male form with an arm crossed defensively over his chest, "Gaara!!"

"Hm?"

"You can't just touch my boobs without permission!!"

"You touched mine."

Completely red in the face, Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation, "I told you! It was an accident!"

Neji was mildly disturbed by their odd conversation and he was certain the image of Gaara bouncing Naruto's boob was going to haunt him. He was loathe to call attention to himself but he had to ask the question.

"How long has Naruto known you are female?"

Gaara ignored Naruto's dramatics and turned her attention back to Neji, "He has found out recently, much like yourself. This is an S-Class secret and I'm afraid you won't be able to leave now that you know of it."

**

"What is going on?!" Tenten demanded as soon as they reached their rooms, "Why would they take Neji like that?!"

"We must have faith in Naruto," Lee clenched his fists, "I am certain this is all a mistake. Gaara is our friend and he would never betray us this way."

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice rang out as Gai set him down on couch.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura cringed and made her way to his side.

"This is not your fault," her teacher winced and shifted to get more comfortable, "Your instincts were right. Something is wrong here but it is not our place to pry. Our mission is support our allies and help them recover their leader. We have completed both aspects and will be returning home soon."

"But-"

"The situation with Naruto is troubling," he acknowledged, "But you must remember, Sakura, he's been gone for a long time. Just as you have changed and become stronger so has Naruto."

"It is clear Naruto and Gaara share a bond that cannot be broken which is rare from two people from different villages," Gai nodded, "But Naruto's loyalties will always will always stay in the Leaf."

"Besides," Kakashi smiled, "We can always beat all our answers out of him once he returns."

**

"WHAT?!"

"I cannot leave?" Neji was dumbfounded.

"I cannot risk the safety of my village," Gaara's tone was a shade apologetic, "My village believes me to be male and that is how it must be."

"He's not going to tell anybody!" Naruto protested, "He barely talks as it is! He's practically mute!"

Neji didn't know if he should be grateful for Naruto's words or insulted, "I could give you my word-"

"I do not know you and have no reason trust your word," Gaara shrugged.

"But- you're not - What about Naruto?" Neji was grasping at straws.

"I trust him."

Naruto hit his fist in the palm of his hand, "What if I vouched for him?"

"How do you mean?" She brow wrinkled skeptically.

"Neji was once stuck in a dark place, too, remember," Naruto locked eyes with her, "I helped him like I once helped you. He's loyal to me and won't tell anyone if I don't want him to."

Neji glanced at Naruto surprised at his words and the truth of them. He hadn't realized that the blond knew of his gratefulness for beating some sense into him all those years ago. He also hadn't realized that it was true, he wouldn't a say a word if Naruto didn't want him to, it was least he could do.

Gaara's gaze was troubled and she leaned in close to meet his pale eyes, "Swear on your friendship to Naruto that I can trust you with this secret and I will not keep you."

"I swear on my friendship with Naruto that I will take your secret to the grave," his tone was solemn and sincere.

"Let's hope you do," her eyes were cold, "I would hate to have to hunt down and kill you. Naruto would be upset with me."

A cynical smile crossed Neji's face, "Not as upset as I would be."

Gaara nodded and leaned back, "So . . . You saw me naked?"

Neji choked on his own saliva while Naruto laughed.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter Five Explain

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Been sick and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Michelle**

**Chapter Five**

Naruto couldn't believe it! Only Gaara could give someone a death oath in one breath and ask about whether anyone had seen her naked in the next! He almost felt sorry for Neji especially since he was sporting an extreme blush, well, for him anyway.

"Did you find me attractive?" She continued in the same bland tone.

"I-This is highly inappropriate," Neji evaded, "Surely, this meeting is over-"

"Not until I say it is," Gaara smirked at his discomfort, "Answer my question."

"That's the one thing about Gaara," Naruto grinned and leaned on her shoulder, "Once she sets her mind to something she won't be swayed."

Her eyes drifted to the blond and then back to Neji, "Are you not attracted to females?"

Neji's blush darkened from a light pink to a nice apple red, "What?"

"That's right! He looked at me, too!" Naruto poofed into his girl form and hid behind Gaara, "Pervert!"

Apple red to crimson, "No, I-"

"Or maybe I'm just not attractive?" Gaara tilted her head and then shrugged as if it didn't matter in the slightest.

"No way, Gaara," Naruto poofed back, "You're hot. Neji must be a flaming homo if he saw you naked and didn't think you were attractive-"

"I'm not homosexual!" Neji snapped, now sporting a blush that could rival Hinata's and not happy about it. "I was just in a different mindset when I saw and was too surprised to have much of a reaction!"

Both demon containers blinked at his outburst and then Gaara shifted to Naruto, "I thought he was almost mute?"

"He usually is," Naruto murmured back, "I've never seen him like this."

"Perhaps we've struck a nerve."

Neji set his jaw and gave both of them a dirty look for talking about him like he wasn't there. "Are we done?"

"Not quite," Gaara lowered her head slightly, "I must apologize for teasing you. You two are the only ones who know the truth besides my siblings." She lifted her amused eyes, "Thank you for indulging me but I must ask that you keep everything said in this room confidential."

Sand enveloped her and her form became male once more. The sand coating the room started to thin considerably.

"Please accept my apologies for your wrongful incarceration," her voice deepened slightly and became more raspy. "I am not yet fully recovered."

"Not a problem, Gaara," Naruto grinned and nudged Neji, "It was just a misunderstanding and we'll explain everything."

The sand was nearly gone now.

"You're teams will stay the night," she stated, "I will see you off tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" Naruto beamed.

She nodded, "Naruto. Hyuuga."

"It's Neji," he corrected.

She met his eyes, "Neji."

And then she turned to order the guards to let them pass unharmed.

"Come on," Naruto pulled Neji out of the room, past the guards, and out of the interrogation building but not before he got one last glimpse of the female now disguised as male Kazekage.

**

"Neji!"

Neji sighed as he was grabbed into a group hug by his team though the sigh became a wheeze as the more energetic members decided to squeeze.

"Naruto," Kakashi motioned lazily to his student, "Perhaps you could enlighten us about the past few days."

"Gaara needed me," Naruto shrugged, "We understand each other and he kinda looks to me since I was the one who showed him he didn't have to kill to prove his existence."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "You could have sent us a note or something."

"Sorry, sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, "It's just . . . I was worried about Gaara and then he was scared to sleep so I had to stay-"

"Scared to sleep?" She blinked.

"Well, he's never done it before," Naruto was defensive, "And he had a hard time staying awake so. . ."

"So his siblings asked for you to run interference," Kakashi concluded with a nod, "Still some notice might have been nice."

"But why did he detain my youthful student?" Gai finally released Neji.

"Well, he woke up to notice Neji was using his gekki genkai and freaked out a bit," Naruto shrugged, "He's a private person who's too used to people trying to assassinate him."

"Yes, after it was determined that I meant no harm then I was free to go," Neji collaborated the blond's fabrication, mildly surprised that he could bring up a plausible lie so quickly.

"It is as I thought," Lee pronounced triumphantly, "It was all a misunderstanding."

"I don't know," Tenten raised a skeptical brow, "Are you that's all that happened?"

"Well," A mischievous smirk had Neji tensing, "Neji saw Gaara naked."

"What?!" Sakura grinned before she could catch herself and then quickly frowned, "You did?"

Everyone took a small step away from the Hyuuga.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "You asked me to check them for any controlling substance. How exactly did you expect me to do that?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to look through their clothes!" Sakura snapped and then gasped, "Does this mean you've seen all of us naked?!"

Kakashi giggled, "Ah, to be a Hyuuga."

"I guess it is part of being young that leads to youthful indiscretions," Gai was mildly disapproving, "Still, it is good to know the fire does indeed burn."

Neji's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "If I can see all your chakra points hidden by clothes, skin, and muscle then why are you all shocked that I can see threw just your clothes?"

"It's true?!" Tenten was scandalized while Lee gasped.

Neji let out an exasperated breath, he had known better than to confirm it but he was still off kilter from his whole discovery and needed to be alone to process all the new information.

Naruto was snickering in the background.

Oh, good, a target, Neji's lips pulled into a slight sneer, "At least I wasn't the one to grope the Kazekage."

The room went silent as everyone followed Neji's line of sight to red faced blond.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Sakura knees gave out as her mind flooded with imagery.

"Naruto, I think we need to have a talk," Kakashi came the closest he could ever get to being concerned.

"Gai-sensei, I am afraid I do not understand," Lee was confused.

Tenten glanced between her teammate and the blond with a frown on her face, _they hiding something . . ._

"It is best explained in private, Lee," Gai smiled reassuringly, "We must protect our precious blossoms."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Now, Naruto-"

"Kakashi!" Naruto was mortified, "Seriously, it was a accident! Besides, Gaara didn't seem to mind and-"

"He didn't mind?" Kakashi blinked and then just smiled, "Well, that calls for an entirely different kind of talk then."

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" Naruto recoiled in horror.

"I understand if you would rather talk to Iruka-sensei about this subject," his voice was the slightest bit sad, "Though, I must warn you he tends to be squeamish about certain things."

"How would you know that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was skeptical.

"Oh, well, I've talked with him a time or two," he smiled, "and the rest is none of your business."

"Are you trying to corrupt Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto was horrified.

"Does that mean you've seen him with his hair down?!" Sakura bounced excitedly and then smiled sheepishly when Naruto threw her a betrayed look, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei's hair is almost as infamous as Kakashi-sensei's mask."

"I've seen it down," Naruto shook his head dismissively like it wasn't a very big deal when he was pounced on by his teammate, "Ahh!"

"You have?! What does he look like? How long is his hair?" Sakura demanded and was rudely pushed aside by a suddenly full of energy Kakashi who lifted the struggling orange ninja.

"Me and Naruto need to have a little talk," he dragged his subordinate kicking and screaming into the spare room.

The door slammed shut on Sakura who immediately started pounding on it, "That's not fair! Kakashi-sensei!"

Frustrated at the binding jutsus she sensed being put on the door, she gave it an angry kick and then screamed, "You're not supposed to be using your chakra! It's too soon!"

A distinctly male scream pierced the air followed by the sound of thrashing.

She gave the door one more good thump, "Naruto, you had better not tell him anything before you tell me!"

When she got no reply, she harrumphed and turned to find a mildly stunned Team Gai edging slowly towards the door, "What?"

"We must do our own team bonding," Gai-sensei announced almost diplomatically, "Come let's fan our flames of youth!"

They dashed from the room for once grateful to have the lunatics on their team and not the odd, slightly perverted, not to mention, scary members of team seven. They wouldn't even go into the issues of their missing teammate, though, exactly who were the lunatics was up to debate.

"Weirdoes," Sakura shook her head and then placed her ear on the door to see if she could catch any stray words.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter Six Goodbye

****

Chapter Six

Gaara paused to study her friend's rather rumpled appearance in front of the large walls of the village, "Naruto?"

The blond winced and rubbed at his rapidly healing black eye, "Rough night."

Green eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"No one from Sand," Naruto waved his hands back and forth, "I had to protect Iruka-sensei's honor."

"Iruka?" The Kazekage blinked and then nodded, "Your first precious person."

His grin was almost blinding, "You remembered."

Her eyes studied his face curiously and then glanced at all his comrades, "Are you all prepared for your journey home?"

"Yes, your hospitality has been most appreciated," Kakashi smiled as he leaned on Gai-sensei, he was still weak from his battle with Akatsuki and his small altercation with Naruto hadn't helped anything.

"Yes, it is refreshing to see how highly the Kazekage regards it's allies," Gai smiled and stuck out a thumb.

She regarded the green beast steadily before turning her gaze to their medic, "We are beyond grateful for your assistance." She let her gaze encompass all of the Leaf ninjas, "From all of you. Merely call and Sand will answer."

Her gaze landed once more on Naruto.

He grinned a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not so good at goodbyes. . ."

Naruto trailed off as Gaara extended a hand and gave a small smile.

A small stream of sand came up and seemed to guide his hand to hers and, the moment his hand touched hers, his paralysis broke. He pulled the startled leader forward into a full body hug.

Gaara's eyes went wide as she stiffened at the unexpected contact.

Several Sand shinobi tensed until Temari and Kankuro waved for them to stand down. The Leaf ninjas also took the opportunity to relax and minutely shake their heads at the blond's audacity.

"Don't die on me again," he whispered softly, "I don't think I can take it."

She relaxed into his arms and let one hand pat him awkwardly on the back, "Likewise. Now let go of me."

He kept one arm around her shoulders as he swung around to stand by her side.

Gaara regarded her friend curiously and was met with a mischievous grin, "Naruto?"

"Hey Neji!" Naruto called out, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Gaara?"

Neji stiffened as he slowly turned to stare incredulously at the blond.

Gaara arched a brow only to have Naruto lean in close, "Play along." Her eyes drifted from Naruto at her side to the still Hyuuga and she lifted her hand out in silent command.

Ninja from both sides waited expectantly. It wasn't common for a leader to make personal friends that required personal goodbyes and even less common to make friends while in leadership position but if said leader expected a personal goodbye then regardless of who the person was they had to give a personal goodbye or risk insulting said leader.

Neji walked stiffly over to his dimwitted blonde friend and the Kazekage stiffly. The idiot just continued to grin at him while Gaara's amusement could only be found in his- her eyes.

It was going to take awhile to get used to that and still call her a he out loud.

He drew abreast of them and awkwardly laid a hand on her shoulder, "Gaara."

"Neji," she replied just as deadpan.

What happened next should have been foreseen by somebody but they were all caught by surprise when Rock Lee darted forward to scoop all of them into a monstrous bear hug.

"I, too, will miss your unique fire," he announced with tears streaming from his eyes, unaware he was sandwiching Gaara between the only two unrelated males that knew she was female.

Neji's cheeks tinged a suspicious pink while Naruto was more of a tomato red and Gaara was more stunned then anything.

No one dared to squirm for their freedom.

Thankfully the hug only lasted for a small eternity and they were set on their feet to face each other.

Gaara bent forward with a wheezing, choking noise that had Sand ninja rushing forward until she waved them back. Her throat cleared to reveal a stifled chuckle as she desperately tried to contain her hilarity.

"Ah, the power of youth!" Gai pumped a fist with proud tears.

"Safe journey," Gaara managed and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged a glance of suspicion and bemusement. The more the guys hung around the reclusive Kazekage the more odd they acted and the more closemouthed they seemed to get. Well, with the exclusion of Rock Lee but then he was the exception to most rules.

Neji cleared his throat awkwardly and made his way past everyone clearly intent on getting home and putting the whole experience behind him.

"Oi, wait up, Neji," Naruto dashed over to him.

"Leave me alone," the stoic Hyuuga ordered and was ignored as Naruto just quickened his pace to catch him with Lee at his heels.

The girls weren't about to be left behind and they, too, passed their teachers slow shuffle.

"What was that all about, Naruto?" Sakura called out.

"What are you talking about?" The blond turned and started to walk backwards.

"Why did you insist Neji say goodbye to Gaara?" Tenten arched a brow and noted her teammates decidedly non-reaction to her inquiry.

The teachers tried to shuffle faster to catch the reply.

"Gaara is a very compassionate youth," Lee replied, copying Naruto's gait, "They must have shared a youthful moment last night before he returned to us and thus required a more specialized goodbye."

Naruto snickered into his hand, "Yeah, I guess you can say it like that."

Neji reached out and snagged the blond to whisper heatedly at him.

Lee suddenly outpaced them and didn't hear the heated mutterings.

"I know, I know," Naruto nodded sheepishly, "It's just-"

"Nothing!" Neji snapped, "You will say nothing!"

"Nothing about what?" Kakashi inquired lightly.

"Nothing," Neji replied.

"Nothing?" Kakashi parroted.

"Nothing," Neji reaffirmed.

"Naruto?" Sakura's tone was annoyed and was usually the precursor to head trauma if he didn't give her exactly the answer she wanted.

"It's nothing, really, Sakura," he flinched at her glare, "It's just . . . Gaara's really private and I shouldn't be joking about what happened between him and Neji. It's just . . . He was curious about why Neji was looking at him naked-"

"Naruto!" Neji's eyebrow was twitching.

"So maybe a talk is necessary," Kakashi mused out loud, "Just not with Naruto. Are you up to it, Gai?"

Neji spun around to face them with a look of absolute horror.

"It will be difficult," Gai's face was grim, "But we will prevail with the power of youth! Neji, come closer so I can describe how to-"

The only thing that revealed Neji had even been there to begin with was a rapidly dissipating dust trail.

Gai threw his head back and laughed, "He obviously wants to have this conversation in the privacy of his own home with his uncle but it's my duty to not only make him into the best ninja possible but also into a well rounded person. Plus, his uncle has requested I give him any talks he requires. He will not escape!"

He tossed his esteemed rival into the air and caught Kakashi on his back.

"Onward, to youth!"

"Wait for me, Gai-sensei!" Lee took off.

Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten winced in sympathy and hoped Neji somehow managed to stay ahead of the green beast.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sakura bopped her teammate.

"Why did you do that for?!" Naruto demanded as he clutched his aching skull.

"Now everyone is going to think Neji is gay!" Sakura screamed her disbelief at his denseness.

"Why would they think that?" Naruto grumbled, "It's not like he's checking out guys or anything."

"No, just a certain Kazekage," Tenten remarked wryly and shook her head, "Come on, we don't want to be left behind."

She dashed forward with team seven at her heels.

**

Neji had actually managed to outrun Gai-sensei much to his sensei's pride and horror though it probably had a lot to due with his head start and his teacher's burden.

Not that Gai would accept such excuses.

"My youthful student has surpassed me!" Gai cried his manly tears, "I must double my training in order to match his sudden youthful speed!"

"I will be right there with you, Gai-sensei!" Lee promised, "Surely between the two of us, we can overcome Neji's natural genius!"

"You would do that for me, Lee?"

"Of course, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Neji quickly pushed pass the guards at the gate, desperate to stay out of range of his teacher's dramatics. How Gai managed to keep Kakashi on his back through his 'youthful hug' Neji would never know, and he'd **never** want to know.

"Now, Neji," Gai gave him his good guy smile, not even having the decency to be out of breath. "About the Kazekage-"

"Nothing happened," he gave his coldest glare though the effect was ruined by his panting, "Don't you have to report to the Hokage?"

"Ah, of course, business before personal," Gai nodded sagely, "Come, Kakashi, we must be off to the tower!"

Neji eyed the limp copy ninja with pity and then satisfaction, it had been all his fault that Gai wanted to give him 'the talk' in the first place.

"Neji," Naruto bounced to his side, "I can't believe you managed to dodge that one!"

Neji glared at the unruffled blond, he was another stamina monster that had to be destroyed.

"Jeez, Neji," Tenten bent over to brace her hands on her knees in an effort to catch her breath, "I didn't know you could ran that fast."

Sakura was in a similar state.

Naruto dismissed them with a flippancy that would have earned him a beating had his teammate been anything other than exhausted from their three day run.

"Neji," the blond pulled him aside, "I've got to talk to you."

"You've done enough damage," he remarked coldly, his breathing back under control.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I know . . . It was just as much a shock to me, too, okay so I thought . . ."

Neji exhaled sharply, "What?"

Naruto's eyes darted to the girls still within eyesight if not earshot, "Let's take this somewhere more . . . Alone."

Neji jerked his head in agreement and the boys disappeared into the crowd before the girls had recovered their wits enough to follow.

**

"What is so important that we need to be in our apartment to discuss it?" Neji glanced around the other teenager's home curiously.

"It's about Gaara?" Naruto sighed as he plopped onto his couch.

"He seemed fine when we left," Neji sat gingerly on a somewhat ratty armchair.

"That's just it!" His blue eyes blazed suddenly, "Everyone thinks she's a he! How is she supposed to be happy if all the guys around her thinks she a dude?!"

Neji quickly cast his bloodline limit and peered through the walls to make sure Naruto's neighbors were gone, sleeping, or dead before deactivating it to glare at him, "You do realize a secret like this is meant to never be spoken aloud? Ever?"

"But you already know," Naruto winced at his serious tone, "Okay, I won't mention it again but . . .now that you know . . .What do you think?"

"It was obviously his choice, Naruto, not everyone has to marry to be happy," Neji rubbed his forehead in order to soothe the headache slowly building behind his brows, "I . . ." He trailed at the look of absolute desolation on the blond's face. Ah, so that's what was really wrong. Naruto's ultimate dream wasn't just to be Hokage but to also settle down to create the family he'd never had.

"Naruto, he . . .seems content and that's more then the rest of us get."

"He had a least a chance if he were . . . You know but now . . ."

"Naruto," Neji shook his head, "You've obviously made up your mind so what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," he grinned nervously, "I was thinking on the way back-"

Oh, no, this doesn't bode well, Neji hide his grimace.

"-that since you already know . . .that you could date he-him," he finished and then peeked at the older teen.

Neji was stunned, to say the least as he remembered the Kazekage's surprisingly feminine features, unemotional responses, and almost sadistic humor. She was more boy in her actions than female and he had to admit the thought of dating an unemotional, very logical minded female had some appeal.

"Great, so I'll just send Gaara a letter and-"

Neji's arms shot out to snag Naruto's arm before he could escape from the apartment, "You will do no such thing. Just because there might be some small interest on my part does not mean she will agree to any type of relationship. For all you know, she might be a lesbian and the whole conversation would be moot."

"She's not a lesbian!" Naruto immediately defended, "She's just . . .She's just not used to people getting close alright!"

"Then why don't you date her?" Neji snapped, "Since you know her so well!"

Naruto flinched as if he'd been struck, "She'd never date me . . ."

"How can you be so sure?" Neji was skeptical and uncomfortable with the whole conversation. All he wanted to do was go home, rest, and meditate to see if he could regain some of his sanity. "Naruto, this conversation is pointless. We're from two different villages, we don't know each other at all, and she's already made up her mind to be single."

"But that's because-"

"Naruto," Neji sighed, "Look, if you can convince me that she's interested in a . . .relationship then I **might** consider it, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto forced a smile.

They had no way of knowing that it would be at least a year before they saw Gaara again.

End Chapter

AN: Ah, sorry about the late update! I've gotten caught up in the new manga chapters and wondering if I should stick to the canon timeline or just be completely au about the whole thing and, plus, Grains of Sand has about taken over everything! So, yeah, hope you like the update! Michelle


	8. Chapter Seven Distracted?

****

Chapter Seven

Neji twirled his chopsticks absently as he waited for Naruto. It was exceedingly odd for the other boy to be late especially when it came to ramen. He sighed and set the utensils done with a soft click.

They had started this odd ritual roughly about a month after returning from Sand. The blond had shown up unannounced looking antsy and invited to treat him with ramen. He had refused at first since it would be unseemly for Neji to be seen in public socializing with another boy alone but Naruto was nothing if not persistent.

Neji finally agreed and the ritual was born.

Naruto would seek him out sometimes as often as once a week though they could also go for months without seeing each other. The blond had once tried for twice a week and that was where Neji had put his foot down.

It was bad enough that he was eating something with little to no nutritional value. He wasn't about to become obsessed with ramen though it had become a guilty pleasure as had the topic of conversation.

He shouldn't have been surprised the first time when Naruto immediately launched into a conversation about Gaara. They had discovered through trial and error to just refer to the Kazekage as 'she.'

No names, no problems.

Neji figured the blond just needed someone to talk to and who better than one who knew the truth about her. He had learned many things about Gaara through these impromptu meetings and, despite being aware of Naruto's matchmaking attempts, couldn't help but admire the woman who had overcome so much hardship through hard word and determination.

His lips twisted ironically, he supposed that it was inevitable that he would find those qualities attractive. He was probably lucky that he didn't think the color green was the end all to all fashion if one considered the team he had come from though he had to admit he did find her green eyes fascinating.

"Neji?"

He glanced up to see Sakura Haruno staring at him like she couldn't believe he was actually there. He said nothing. He didn't have to explain his presence there or anywhere for that matter. It was none of her business.

"Naruto wanted me to tell you he couldn't make it today," she continued unexpectedly.

A slight crease formed between Neji's brows, "A mission?"

"Last minute," she nodded her confirmation to his conclusion, "Though, I have to admit I'm a bit surprised to find out he wasn't pulling my leg."

He just stared at her and waited for her to clarify her statement.

"I mean," a hint of blush colored her cheeks, "I didn't know you guys had lunch dates."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her wording.

"I didn't mean romantically," she was quick to correct herself as she waved her hands in front of her, "It's just I didn't know you hung out with anyone but your team."

He closed his eyes briefly for a moment of serenity, "Have you eaten?"

"What?" She squawked and her blush returned, "No, I haven't."

"You may join me," Neji signaled the owner who immediately started on their order. He was already here and hungry so he might as well indulge a bit. Besides, their service was excellent and the food was cooked with efficiency.

He was not fulfilling a craving.

Sakura settled herself gingerly into the stool to his left and glanced at him shyly from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you not on the mission?" He inquired lightly to start a conversation. There, see, he wasn't an antisocial recluse.

"I'm in the middle of learning a complex medical jutsu," she turned slightly to face him with a smile, "I've come a long way since I've first decided to become a medic but there's always more to learn."

Neji agreed with a small incline of his head, "A medic is often a crucial part of the team."

Her smile widened, the blush making her complexion rosy, "You think so?"

"It is a fact," he murmured as he turned his attention to the hot food placed in front of him, "Thank you."

Sakura murmured her own gratitude and, for a few moments, there was blessed silence as they ate.

"So do you guys hang out often?" She asked as she twirled her noodles absently.

"Every now and then," he replied blandly, his annoyance carefully hidden. Naruto never talked when they were actually eating and Neji would take the moment to let the peaceful atmosphere of the place was over him as the fragrant steam filled the air.

"What do you guys talk about?" Her voice was curious.

"Training," he eyed her suspiciously, "Our mutual acquaintances and the like. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well," she grinned sheepishly as she hunched her shoulders, "I guess I was just having a hard time picturing you having a conversation about how ramen was the greatest food ever invented."

Neji winced inwardly since he had had such a conversation with Naruto. Well, it was more like Naruto loudly proclaiming ramen's superiority while Iruka-sensei agreed with a laugh and a barely there nod from him. Not a conversation at all really, just a bunch of former students enjoying a hot meal with their former teacher.

It was oddly enjoyable to fraternize with the man when he was removed from his usual role of educator. Iruka was a lot more friendly since he was no longer in charge of their discipline and was proud of his students accomplishments. He also had a great sense of humor that he wasn't afraid of using to it's fullest degree that would have Naruto rolling.

He'd even startled a few laughs out of Neji and that was saying something.

"No, you're much too sophisticated for that," her voice had changed timber as she regarded him from the tips of his toes to his immaculate hair.

Neji blinked and carefully turned away from her to place his money on the counter, "I must take my leave."

She nodded agreeably, "I understand, clan commitments and all."

He just gave her a blank look, "Until then."

"Until then," she repeated softly with a smile.

Neji gave a sharp nod and left quickly.

Damn, he picked a random direction to walk purposely, he really hoped that, what he thought just happened, hadn't just happened. She was still obsessed with the Uchiha, right? There was no way she was trying to flirt with him. That simply wasn't possible. He wasn't going to stand for it.

Damn it all, he did not need another fan girl!

He made a disgusted sound deep in his throat as he mentally recalled every word of their conversation and actions. He carefully analyzed the meeting and could only shake his head as could recall nothing to account for her sudden interest. He had only been polite and proper as was his normal mode of operation, besides, he found it more odd that she hadn't known about his meetings with Naruto. It had been almost a year now and it took a message for her to discover what her teammate was up to?

It was bad modus operandi.

He could understand how it might appeal to remain ignorant of others personal matters but even he knew where Lee and Gai-sensei were training and that Tenten was currently dating a chuunin by the name of . . . Well, he could name all the chuunin's stats and, as a matter a fact, he was going to have to keep a close eye on that relationship.

Tenten was a serious kunoichi who didn't deserve to be held back by some slacker.

Anyway, he had never had much personal interaction with Sakura and based on current events he was going to continue that trend. Besides, Lee was still head over heels with her and Neji wouldn't be a very good friend if he went behind Lee's back to date her.

Not that he was interested.

At all.

Now that he thought about, Naruto had a thing for her, too. . . Odd, he didn't see anything remarkable about her except her bizarre coloring.

Huh.

Yes, she wasn't at all-

"Neji Hyuuga."

He paused and turned his mouth parted slightly with surprise, "Lord Kaze-"

"Gaara," she corrected with a ghost of a smirk, "You seem . . .distracted."

Neji mentally collected himself and scolded himself as he noted his position by the village gate. She must just have arrived and, by the looks of her amused siblings, was here for a long haul. How had he noticed?! She must think he was unobservant clod!

"Please forgive my lapse," Neji bowed, "I would never would have thought it possible to miss such an imposing presence as yours."

Gaara regarded him coolly.

He took the moment to study her appearance which, incidentally, hadn't changed that much though how much of that was due to her sand armor he had no idea.

"You will accompany us to the Hokage tower," she intoned finally, "It is good to see a friendly face."

Neji nodded his agreement and they started off for the tower side by side.

"It is good to see that you are well," he commented, "I hope your nights have been more peaceful than the last time I saw you."

Her eyes drifted over to him before going forward once more, "The night is a restless time for me. I've spent most of my life as an insomniac and it appears that I will continue to be so though I have had the odd night of complete rest. It is strange, however, one must always adapt."

Neji nodded again, "Yes, that true, though, I'm glad you are at least able to rest now."

Gaara said nothing and Neji was content to keep the silence as they walked through the village.

"Why were you so distracted?"

Neji blinked and turned his head to look at her, "I just had a rather disturbing encounter and was foolish enough to let cloud my mind."

"Hn," she acknowledged and paused right before entering the tower, "Will you grant me a request?"

"Anything," he replied promptly.

"Will you find Naruto and tell him I've arrived?"

"Unfortunately, Naruto is out on a mission but I will tell him of your presence as soon as possible," Neji assured her.

She nodded thoughtfully and turned to enter the building before hesitating, "Hyuuga-"

"Neji," he corrected.

Her head turned just enough to peek at him, "Neji, we should talk later today. Naruto had told me much about you and your situation and I am not adverse to aiding you."

"Aid?" Confusion colored his voice and showed in the slight crease of his brows.

"Yes, we will discuss it," she nodded dismissively and stepped into the tower followed closely by her siblings.

Neji watched them go with an outwardly calm façade. On the inside though he was completed befuddled as he tried to understand what was meant by Gaara's rather vague words.

Aid? Aid with him what? He was not currently involved with any projects or missions that would require the assistance of a kage. Even more troubling was the revelation of Naruto talking to Gaara about him! What exactly did Naruto tell her?!

"Neji!"

Aw, fuck.

Neji forced a neutral expression, "Sakura."

"Fancy meeting you here," she beamed at him, "I have to say I didn't expect to run into you so soon."

_And you wouldn't have if I had anything to say about it_, he thought grimly, _now to discourage this . . .interest._

"I was escorting the Kazekage to the tower."

See, nothing to do with hoping to see you again, especially so soon.

"Gaara's here?" Sakura glanced up at the building as if she could see the redhead's progress.

"Yes," he repressed a sigh, "The Kazekage has requested my presence and so I must wait."

"I'll keep you company," she smiled.

Oh, no, that won't do at all.

"That will not be necessary," he kept his tone even, "I will take the time to meditate."

"Are you sure? It won't be a problem," she offered while tilting her head in what she obviously thought was a cute manner.

He disagreed.

"I'm sure though I thank you for your offer," he silently cursed his ingrained manners as she perked up again.

"Anytime," she winked playfully and disappeared into the building.

_Ah, good, she's gone_, he relaxed into comfortable stance to wait for Gaara.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter Eight Marriage!

**Chapter Eight**

Neji nearly choked on his tongue as he gazed at the Kazekage with shock.

He had been having a rather mellow time where they had ended up sitting on a grassy hill. They were out of sight for the most part but close enough to the main part of the village for any of their needs though that didn't stop Gaara from putting up a barrier for privacy. Any nervousness he might have had at being completely alone with her inside her sphere of sand was immediately replaced with shock.

"Are you not agreeable then?" She inquired lightly, she dropped her sand armor.

Which brought him right back to the subject at hand.

"What exactly did Naruto tell you?" He demanded hotly, though he was grateful for the reappearance of female Gaara. For while he had grown used to the idea that he was actually a she, it was especially hard to discuss the present subject while she still looked like a he!

"You are upset," she observed, "I didn't mean to make you upset. Naruto said you were interested but it appears he was mistaken."

"Gaara, I have the utmost respect for you but I need to know exactly what he told you right now!"

She regarded him coolly, "He said that he wanted to help you change your clan."

"Yes, he did promise to change my clan. What I don't understand is how that translates into marriage," Neji took a breath to calm himself, "The fact of the matter is that he has started the change. When he defeated me during our first chuunin exam and demonstrated that not everything was predetermined . . . My uncle apologized to me and revealed the truth about my father's death."

Her green eyes were intent as she listened carefully.

"It was a small step that has led to other steps," he glanced off to the side, "The progress is slow but it is being made. When Lady Hinata takes over as clan head then the changes will be more visible to outsiders and the breach between the houses will be healed."

"Will you still carry your seal?" Her eyes went to his headband.

"Yes," Neji touched a hand to his forehead protector, "I'm afraid so."

"As long as you carry the seal it can be used against you," she stated firmly, "If you marry me then I can protect you and have the seal neutralized with full blessings from your clan. You would be beyond their control and free to live as you choose in Sand."

"Forgive me but I'm afraid I am not following your logic," Neji's mouth tightened, "The world knows you as male so how are you going to explain your marriage to another male without revealing your secret?"

"Only five other people will know of the marriage," she explained as she continued to study him, "My siblings, your uncle, the Hokage, and Naruto. Once we arrive in Sand then you will be given the title of ambassador and you will be free to live as you will. Here you are trapped by tradition and vulnerable to attack from the main branch. In Sand, none would dare touch you or they would face my wrath."

"Gaara," he was almost speechless at the cold reasoning behind the merits of such a union. He could appreciate the nonsensical approach but this was still his life they were talking about and, while he was attracted to her, he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, "What if you became with child?"

She blinked at him confused, "Child? You would wish to consummate the marriage?"

He felt his cheeks burning though whether it was from embarrassment or consternation he had no idea, "I . . . In any marriage I participate in . . . I would . . .I would hope my chosen partner is satisfied with her choice as I would be."

"You would be intimate with me?" There was a note of wonder in her voice and a spark of interest in her eyes.

His cheeks burned hotter and he cursed silently. He was turning into his cousin! The next thing he was going to do was start stuttering!

"Yes, I would," his composure regained after the little self-scold, "No one enters marriage with the wish to be celibate."

She blinked at him and he could see the newfound knowledge being examined from every angle.

Honestly, this had to be the most unorthodox conversation he had ever had! Here was the epitome of female power without all the little emotional idiosyncrasies that drove men to insanity and she had coldly informed him that they could wed as soon as the next day if he was so inclined!

"Gaara," he took control of the conversation, "Marriage is a big commitment and, while I can appreciate the thought behind it, I'm afraid that it just isn't possible to get married, at least so soon."

Her brow was wrinkled with annoyance, "Why not?"

"We don't even know each other very well," he pointed out, "Most people date to see if they are compatible before uniting in marriage."

She hummed to herself before turning calculating eyes on him, "How many dates would you require?"

He swallowed uncomfortably, "Gaara-"

"I am not opposed to your presence in my household," she announced, "You are intelligent, highly skilled, and a good friend to Naruto."

"Why are you so insistent that we marry?"

"It is a solution to your problems," she answered and glanced off to the side, "I have heard much about you, Hyuuga, and I know what it is to live under a seal that I had no control over. I had to struggle for the possibility of positive bonds just as you have fought to be recognized as an equal. We have similarly succeeded through hard work and determination."

She paused and turned to meet his eyes.

"Only, now, I have escaped my seal while yours is still active."

He was stunned, "You had to die to escape your seal."

"Yes, and I am here to prevent you from doing the same," she tilted her head, "I can help you in a way Naruto cannot. The fact that you would be willing to have relations with me is a bonus."

He blinked at her.

"I have been curious," she shrugged, "Even those sent to seduce a Kazekage do not dare go as far as to try to touch me."

"Seduce?"

Her edges of her lips quirked, "Spies, infiltrators, and the like sent to gather information or to assassinate. Their attempts would have failed regardless but it would have been nice to have seen some actual effort."

She stood and the sand automatically shifted to accommodate her movements.

"I apologize if I startled you, Neji, however I would appreciate an answer to my inquiries."

"Gaara," he stood as well, "You realize that if we date then the world at large will believe that we are homosexuals."

Amusement shone in her eyes, "You are my escort, at least until Naruto returns from his mission, and in Sand, you will be ambassador and advisor for all Leaf matters. People will only be aware of a relationship if you want it known."

"I will want it known," he stated firmly, "You will find I am very possessive the things that I do have and I will not appreciate anyone trespassing on my relationship."

"You are interesting," she sounded pleased with the revelation, "If you are willing to take such a mark on your reputation than I can do the same. Even a homosexual Kazekage is better than a female one."

Neji rolled that statement around in his head and tried to imagine his uncle's reaction before wincing, "My uncle will know the truth?"

"Yes, as he will become family, though, only him." she gave him a dry look, "You have a rather large clan."

"When will you inform the Hokage?" He asked.

"She was informed upon my arrival," she frowned at her hands, "Temari has been concerned about my health. Without the demon to regulate my body and prevent illness, she has insisted that I seek out a doctor."

"And you chose the Hokage to the Leaf village?" His tone was tinged with disbelief.

"Lady Tsunade is a renowned medic with no equal," she replied emotionlessly, "She is my peer, female, and knows the unique challenges that come with leadership. Plus, she is almost family to Naruto and can be trusted."

"She must have been surprised."

She nodded, "Yes, I had to suffer through several chakra bursts intended to disrupt genjutsu before she was satisfied that what she saw was truth. She disapproves of me hiding my gender but is familiar enough with Sand customs to recognize the necessity."

"Hn," Neji nodded and made a mental note to research more into Sand's policies.

"Kiss me."

"What?" He blinked at the sudden order.

"Ah, yes," she nodded to herself, "One saves the kiss until after the first date, correct?"

"Usually," he answered without thinking.

"Then we shall go on one," she nodded to herself, "I must regroup with my siblings. I will expect you by seven. Do not be late, Neji Hyuuga."

The sand raced along her form and, with her disguise complete, the same barrier collapsed.

He could only watch her walk away bemused. Had she just ordered him to date her? For the express reason of kissing? It seemed she had and, what's more, he was seriously considering taking her up on the offer.

**

Neji arrived at the ambassador suites with ten minutes to spare.

He couldn't deny that he was just the slightest bit nervous at the prospect of dating Gaara. She was a well respected leader who liked to masquerade as a male. No, that wasn't quite accurate enough, she didn't just masquerade as a male but had been raised like one, treated as one, and acted as one.

Yeah, this was probably going to be the most unique experience he would have the privilege to undergo and, on a more squeamish note, the closest he would ever come to dating another guy.

"Neji?"

He couldn't stop the sudden tensing of his shoulders as he turned to face the surprised yet pleased voice. What were the odds that he would run into her again? Today?

"Sakura," he greeted with an inner sigh. It couldn't be helped, he guessed, since the ambassador building was located close to the Hokage tower and she worked in the tower.

"Fancy meeting you here," her cheeks were flushed with color, "I was on my way to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?"

"I must decline."

"You've eaten already?" Her pink brows were arched incredulously.

"No," he had wanted to leave it at that but she looked like she was about to insist so reluctantly he explained, "I have a prior engagement."

"Oh," she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You don't have to be shy with me, Neji, if you ask me out then I'll say yes. In fact there's a new restaurant-"

He held himself very still and didn't let any emotion cross his face as he asked very blandly, "Shy? Out?"

She flushed a deeper red as she ducked her head bashfully before looking at him through her lashes.

"I never thought you would be shy but I thought it was incredibly sweet of Naruto to play along and pretend to miss your lunch date to set us up."

He blinked his miscomprehension.

She didn't notice, "I'm sure your friends and everything, Naruto would have never agreed otherwise, but I just can't picture you two on the same social level. Naruto's . . . Naruto while you . . .are Neji Hyuuga."

She winked at him.

He didn't respond in any way.

"Plus, there's the fact that you've been appearing up unexpectedly and, yet, still manage to keep our talks short like you're concerned you'll say the wrong thing," she beamed at him, "Though, I'll highly doubt that so I thought I'd make it easier for you and let you know that I like you, too."

"I see," he deadpanned, "I have to say your observational skills are not in question, however, your analyzation skills leave much to be desired."

"What?" Her tone was confused, perhaps, even mildly outraged.

"I do socialize with your teammate almost on a weekly basis," he stated coldly, "Your ignorance of this fact is both distasteful and insulting to both of us. Naruto is a close friend of mine who I hold in high regard. He does not deserve your blatant disregard to both his feelings and his worth as an individual."

Stunned, she inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to deny his accusation, "Neji-"

"Shy?" He cut her off sharply, "Hinata has inherited all the shy genes in our family, not I, I am far from shy. I kept our talks short for the simple fact that we have nothing in common to discuss for any length of time and for the express purpose of making sure you did not get the wrong idea. I have apparently failed."

"Then why were you waiting for me at the tower?" She demanded, "And here?"

"I did not lie to you. I was waiting for Gaara then and I'm waiting for Gaara now."

"Gaara?" She snorted, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you like," he dismissed her with a sharp turn and then just as quickly turned back, "I thought about dating you briefly when you mentioned it and I decided conclusively that I would rather date Gaara and be a homosexual."

"That's fortunate."

Neji and Sakura snapped around to find the Kazekage dressed is her usual attire of long crimson robe with tan vest and black pants.

"Gaara," Sakura's smile was weak, "Sorry about the noise but we were having a private conversation."

"I was merely explaining how I couldn't possibly consider courting her when I have already agreed to have an outing with you," Neji was concise.

Gaara's pale green eyes studied them before dismissing Sakura with a "Hn." She turned those pale eyes on Neji expectantly.

"I thought we could try out the new restaurant," Neji offered his arm.

Gaara stepped past it without acknowledging the gesture, "That would be satisfactory."

Neji fell in step beside her with a slow smile pulling at his mouth, yes, a very unique experience.

Sakura was completely dumbfounded as she watched the unlikely couple walk away. Had she really just witnessed Neji admit he would rather be gay than date her? And, was in fact, dating Gaara? And Gaara didn't seem to mind it at all?! How could she have missed the fact that he was gay?!

She should have known that Neji wouldn't be able to replace Sasuke in her life for all that they were similar. Both rookies of the year, descendent from unique bloodlines, geniuses, dark almost feminine beauty, and both tended to be more closemouthed about their feelings except . . . Where Sasuke was arrogant Neji was confident, where Sasuke was borderline rude Neji was politely so, where Sasuke was obsessed with revenge Neji had made peace with his past, and where Sasuke was a . . .bit confused about where he needed to be Neji had always remained faithful.

It would have been almost perfect especially with the way he seemed to be coming around recently. . .

Pride more than a bit stung, she made her way to the ramen stand in hopes of running into Naruto. He would be able to explain what the hell had just happened and she would get a chance to pummel him for keeping such valuable information from her!

She nodded to herself satisfied and set off.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter Nine Dates?

**Chapter Nine**

Neji had to admit the last couple of days had been both the worst and arguably the most interesting days of his life. Truthfully, he hadn't known what to expect this courtship to be like considering who was dating. He had expected extremes to extremely awkward to extremely quiet and he was happy to find out he was wrong.

Gaara was quiet, yes, but she wasn't mute. She held polite conversation effortlessly and they discussed topics ranging from new techniques to personal goals for the year to the quality of the restaurants they frequented. She never asked anything exceedingly personal or tried to pry when he gave vague answers. He couldn't help but compare her to the other few girls he had dated and was pleasantly disappointed when his experience turned out to be useless. He might have been having dinner with a member of his clan or Shino.

It was a bit disconcerting.

Gaara didn't flirt. Gaara didn't bat her eyes. Gaara didn't attempt to flatter him. Gaara didn't play footsie. She, especially, didn't make any attempts to make him jealous or imply he was inadequate in anyway, shape, or form. She merely observed him steadily with her steady blue green eyes in a quiet demand that he explain himself. Now.

Neji wasn't going to complain about her containment of emotions as he realized that it would be highly hypocritical but it would have been nice to be able to tell if she was enjoying herself. It wasn't often he came across a person who this difficult to read. He credited most of it to the sand armor since it only left him the mouth and eyes to read with any type of certainty since she did not fidget or move without purpose.

It made things interesting if nothing else, however, there were also challenges like on their first date . . .

"How long do dates usually last?" Gaara inquired as she took a sip from her tea.

Neji noticed several heads turn at the question and sighed internally. "They last as long as you want them to, longer if you are enjoying the others company and shorter if they are not to your taste."

Gaara nodded and was quiet as she mulled that over.

Several patrons were whispering heatedly as the realization spread that their dinner was more than just an escort mission.

"What if I wish to end the date but continue to enjoy your company less . . . publicly?"

"Then the date isn't over merely changing locations," he explained, pleased with her admission. He hadn't been sure whether she was just indulging him or actually finding his company to her taste.

It wasn't until they were exiting the restaurant and he spotted Ino Yamanaka on the way out that he realized his reputation as a whole was doomed.

Ino held the infamous title of Gossip Queen, though, to be fair she didn't spread any news that she hadn't confirmed herself down her information line. People at once were annoyed and grateful to the blonde busybody because, while they might have preferred their private information to remain private, at least the rumors were accurate and not grossly exaggerated. It was a matter of pride for the girl that people went to her personally to avoid the malicious misalignments of information and the fact that people swore by her.

Neji knew he really should have been paying more attention to his surroundings but he'd been a little bit more confused and distracted as his date more or less marched straight back to her suite.

"Gaara, I thought you wanted to change locations for our date and not end it," he couldn't help the confused note in his voice.

She turned to face him at the door, "Kiss me."

"What?" He blinked, surely this wasn't the reason why she ended their dinner-

"Kiss me, Neji Hyuuga," she ordered flatly.

He swallowed and gave a quick glance around, "We're not alone."

"You require privacy?" She turned and opened the door.

He frowned as he gazed out onto the street, he could have sworn he spotted a flash of yellow-

He grunted as he was unceremoniously yanked forward into her room and was a little alarmed when the door slammed shut behind him. She pushed him back until he was pressed against the door and seemed to study him intently before releasing her sand.

"Is this better, Neji Hyuuga?" She inquired, "Will you kiss me now?"

He glanced at the fisted hand in his robes before lifting his eyes to her more feminine face, "Release me and I will kiss you."

She dropped her hand and stepped into his personal space as she tilted her face up to him expectantly. She didn't purse her lips like most novices were wont to do, instead, she just let her eyelids drop to half-mast and waited as patiently as a statue.

He bent slightly at the waist, making sure their bodies did not touch in any way, and brushed his lips against hers softly before pulling back.

She blinked at him and raised a hand to touch her lips before turning confused eyes on him.

"What's wrong?"

She gave a dazed shake of head, "It's nothing, I was just expecting . . . Books are very misleading." Cool composure regained, she gave him a regal nod, "You may go."

"Wait, what do you mean? Misleading?" Neji stepped away from the door and frowned at the implication of having little to no effect on her.

"The book implied a surge of hormones, a tightness of the stomach, shortness of breath, and the breast becoming heavy," she frowned thoughtfully, "I experienced none of these things. I did feel a bit of a shock though I believe that's due to my inexperience with touching other people-"

He took a quick step and quickly angled his mouth over hers.

She went completely stiff with shock and he took advantage of her open mouth to introduce her to the art of kissing with tongue. He took her chin in his hand to lift her face just a bit more to deepen the kiss.

She made a sound deep in her throat and boldly responded by licking his palate.

He pulled back sharply and was pleased to note her eyes glazed over, "Still misleading?"

She exhaled short soft breaths, "No, everything the book described."

He smiled and if it was a bit arrogant then it was too bad. He was Neji Hyuuga and he would not let it be known that he couldn't kiss.

Her eyes were bright with curiosity, "Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Your clothes," she reached for the buckles on her vest, "Take them off."

"Why?"

She paused and gave him an 'aren't you odd' look, "We are going to have sex."

"What?!" Neji was shocked.

"I'm curious," she slid her vest off, "Naruto sent me a book-"

"What book?"

She glanced at him and then turned to her dresser where she picked up a novel with a bright orange cover.

"He didn't," he groaned to himself, "He gave you-"

"Icha Icha Paradise," she confirmed and opened it, "He said it was very boring. I found it very informative-"

"Gaara, you can't take dating advise from . . . That!" Neji was going to kill Naruto. Dead. He was going to kill him dead.

She tilted her head, "Why not? It seems a very commonly accepted-"

"It's porn," he explained shortly, "Gaara, one might kiss after the first date but no one has sex after it-"

"Yes, they do," she interrupted, "Kankuro has had many such encounters."

"Okay, but does he ever go out with the same girl again?"

"Not to my knowledge," she acknowledged after careful thought.

"See, no one respectable has sex on the first date," he explained carefully, "It simply isn't proper."

"Why not?"

"Because girls who consent to have sex so soon are seen as loose, easy girls who will sleep with anybody," he licked his lips nervously, "Those type of girls are sought out for quick release and then never contacted again."

Gaara frowned, "There's a negative connotation on the females but none on the males?"

"I . . .suppose," he had never really thought about it before in much detail.

"Hn," she studied the book in her hands before setting it aside, "Then it's a good thing I am not known as female then and, thus, this encounter will not reflect negatively on me, instead, it will be seen as a male conquest, a positive connotation."

"Gaara," he blew out a breath of air, "I can't have sex with you."

Her eyes snapped to his, "Explain."

"I would be taking advantage of you-"

"No, the book was very clear," she cut him off sharply, "As long as both partners are willing-"

"Gaara," Neji placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke calmly, "You are inexperienced and sheltered from this area of your life. I understand you are curious and wish to experiment with this new freedom, however, I cannot step over the bounds of propriety. To do so would not only shame us but taint any relationship that we have emotionally."

"Emotionally?" She deadpanned.

"Yes, physical intimacy is very . . .well, intimate," he felt his cheeks burning, "It's something that must be built up to so the relationship has a steady foundation. Besides, while the world at large believes you to be male, I know otherwise and I will treat you accordingly."

She was quiet for a moment before meeting his eyes, "Can I at least see it?"

"It?" He frowned with confusion.

She nodded and deftly untied his sash before he could react. He snatched it from the air before it could hit the ground and took a hasty step back from the hands going for the hemline of his pants.

He eventually learned to dread the curiosity in her eyes.

"Neji," the command in her voice was unmistakable.

He clutched his sash to his chest like a startled woman in the bath would a towel, "I'm not going to . . .Gaara, this is hardly appropriate-"

"How many dates?" Her eyes narrowed, "For it to be appropriate?"

"I . . ." He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as well as to his groin and felt decidedly light headed, "Good night."

He fled out of her door before she had a chance to stop him.

Really, he should have been paying more attention to his surroundings as shocked blue eyes took in his disheveled escape roughly a half hour after he entered. He should have known better to get into any kind of situation with the Yamanaka within any radius.

Needless to say the whole village knew by the next morning and his summons to his Uncle's office was not wholly unexpected.

"Neji, I just want you to know I have received word from the Hokage about your relationship with the Kazekage and it's special circumstances. I just wish to impress upon you the seriousness of this relationship and that you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes, Uncle, I will consider the matter with the weight it deserves."

Hiashi studied his nephew for several minutes before finally intoning, "I understand that the Kazekage is . . . inexperienced."

Neji carefully held his blank expression, shit, had his uncle heard the rumor already?!

"We raised you to be a respectful young man, a gentleman, and I can only hope you conduct yourself as one in private as well as public."

"The Kazekage is . . .curious," he offered as an explanation as her blunt demands echoed in his head. He better not be blushing! "Though, I know my limits well and will always behave as a proper Hyuuga."

"Neji," amusement tinted his uncle's voice, "You're flushed."

Damn.

Neji met his uncle's eyes proudly despite the color on his cheeks and said nothing.

A knock sounded.

"Enter," Hiashi ordered though he didn't take his eyes off his nephew.

"Lord Hiashi," a branch member kneeled, "The Kazekage has arrived and has requested Neji's presence."

"You are both dismissed."

Neji and his fellow branch member bowed and moved to leave the office.

"Neji."

He paused and watched his distant cousin on his mother's side twice removed walk away to freedom.

"Try to keep private moments . . . private."

"Of course," Neji escaped only to come face to face with her siblings outside the office.

"I don't get it," Kankuro lounged against the wall insolently, "What's Gaara see in him?"

Temari shrugged, "Well, he is attractive and he did help rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki."

Kankuro snorted, "A lot of people were there to rescue Gaara. I could see Gaara with that Rock guy sooner then him."

Temari arched a brow, "Please, we'd never get you to stop complaining if Gaara did get with Lee."

"I'm just saying I would understand it better," Kankuro sneered, "Though, there's no accounting for taste."

"Yes, considering you have none," Temari rolled her eyes, "All right, Hyuuga, this way."

Neji was escorted to their little sister who was waiting in the garden and then promptly set off to find a café. They were apparently having a breakfast date.

Thankfully her siblings had left them to their own devices or maybe not so thankfully as the rumor had run it's course and the speculation had begun. He hadn't known he possessed so much self control and was thankful that he didn't really care what most people thought of him because if he had then the last few days might have broken him.

"I knew it!" Kiba crowed loudly, "I knew he was gay! I told you from the moment we met him that he was gay and you didn't believe me!"

"Kiba," Hinata gasped with dismay, "That's not very nice!"

Shino regarded him without movement.

"Come on, Hinata, it all makes sense now!" He grinned, "That's the real reason he was so hostile towards when you were younger! He was jealous because he wanted to be a girl!"

Neji silently seethed as he plotted the Inuzuka's death.

"Kiba, that's enough!" Hinata was the loudest anyone had ever heard her, "I will not tolerate such talk in my presence!"

"But Hinata-"

"No, Kiba," Hinata bowed to her startled cousin, "I apologize for my teammate, brother, you have my support should you need it. I will talk to father and make sure you will not come to harm."

Neji bowed lower in response, "I . . .thank you, Lady Hinata."

She beamed at him and lead her teammates to their practice.

He honestly wasn't quite sure how to feel about that particular encounter. The other ones however . . .

"So we're agreed," a jounin nodded over his drink, "The Hyuuga is definitely the bottom."

"Yeah, no contest," another snarked, "He's a branch member, probably knows all about being submissive."

Neji's eyebrow twitched at the loud conversation and he learned that this particular shade of Gaara's eyes that indicated amusement.

"Should we tell them that you will be on top when we have sex?" She asked between bites of her lunch, "Though, I wouldn't mind being on top."

"Gaara, this is not an appropriate topic of conversation," he was starting to hate his inability to control blood flow to his face.

"They're talking about it," she pointed out.

"Yes, and they're being extremely rude." Neji sent a cold glare in their direction, "Such things should only be talked about in private."

Gaara mulled that over, "You are very concerned with what's proper."

"Yes, I have been raised with all the rules of etiquette and the traditional upbringing of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hn." She sipped her drink.

Then there were the times that Gaara didn't help the situation at all.

Everyone couldn't help but notice when a sand bubble materialized in the middle of the park followed by the panicked shout of, "Hands! Hands!"

The bubble melted away to reveal Gaara staring blandly at a fuming blushing Hyuuga who was hastily retying his sash.

"Gaara, this is not proper behavior," he hissed, "Just because you create a sand barrier does not mean we are in private-"

"Be aware, Neji Hyuuga, that in Sand I am the Kazekage and I decide what is and what is not proper," she leaned in sharply though didn't bother to lower the tone of her voice that effortlessly carried through the crowd, "And if I decide that it is proper to have sex in the council room with all the council members present then we will have sex."

"How will you have sex in front of your council members without . . . revealing certain things?" Neji shot back, unnerved by the vague sexual threat. He was definitely not used to dealing with a sexually aggressive females.

"I believe that is what is referred to as an example," she turned sharply, ending the conversation leaving Neji and a shocked public in her wake.

He shouldn't have been surprised when rumors about him being frigid and an ice princess started to surface.

It was about then he realized that he was the girl in the relationship and might have had a mild panic attack.

He would die before he admitted anything.

It might have been bad fish.

He almost ended the relationship. He could handle people thinking he was homosexual, he could even tolerate them discussing his supposed preference of being the submissive, about him being a tease, a frigid ice princess, and he could even handle the thought that she was aggressive enough that it made him uncomfortable sexually.

Okay, maybe that last thing was a bit emasculating . . . Or maybe a lot . . . That and how he was the one insisting on having emotional ties while she was insisting on the physical . . .

He had a long night where he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Then Gaara solved his mental dilemma without even seeming to realize he had one to begin with just by being herself.

"Neji," Gaara turned oddly vulnerable eyes on him.

Instantly concerned since he had never seen that particular expression before, "What is it?"

"Are you attracted to me at all?" Her eyes drifted down and to the side, "When I first approached you, I told you I would be fine with a marriage in name only and you were the one who said you would want to touch me but every time I try, you block me with protests-"

"Gaara," he took her chin to lead her face back to his, "It is because I'm very attracted to you that I must block you. My family is very traditional and it has been drummed into my head since I was in the cradle. You are a very beautiful, strong woman and any man would have to be a fool to not recognize it."

"I look like a woman?" She was mildly alarmed.

"No, you don't when you wear your disguise," he smiled, "But without it no one would mistake you for the exotic beauty you are."

Gaara didn't flush or duck her head away shyly instead she met his stare steadily revealing all her flashing emotions without reserve.

It was the most intimate thing Neji had ever experienced and she then promptly ruined it by filling his clothes with sand. Thankfully the sand flowed straight through leaving him feeling strangely violated where she then continued to freak him out by creating a sand clone that looked exactly like him complete with skin tone and without a scrap of clothing.

He dashed over and covered his replicas parts as best as he was able to before demanding an explanation.

"You're shy," she shrugged.

"Gaara, that doesn't give the right to make a double!" Neji seethed, "Swear to me that you'll never do this ever again or I won't kiss you anymore."

She agreed.

It had been a rough, interesting couple of days and as he sat with her in the ramen shop, she liked it, too, he was content with the thought that their relationship would only deepen with time. He only had to be patient-

"Gaara! Neji!"

Neji stopped breathing as he saw those blue green eyes light up and an actual smile, though still small, crossed her face.

"Naruto," she greeted with unmistakable fondness in her voice.

"It's been so long," the blond swung her up into a hug without a care, "How have you been?"

"Fine," she didn't demand to be let go, "What about you, Naruto?"

"Oh, I'm the same as always," he grinned and set her down but didn't stop touching her, "So are you guys on a date or what?"

Gaara glanced at Neji dismissively, "Yes, but it's over now."

"Really?" Naruto frowned as he glanced at their half eaten meals.

Neji cleared his throat, "Our date may be over but you are free to join us."

Gaara gave him an unreadable look.

"Sure," Naruto was all smiles once more, "A miso ramen, please."

"Of course," the ramen stand owner smiled at his favorite costumer, "Coming right up!"

"Sit down," Naruto nudged Gaara to her seat, "Finish eating but tell me everything."

Gaara nodded and took her seat.

Neji copied the motion but foreboding sat heavily in his abdomen. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

End Chapter


	11. Chapter Ten Love?

****

Chapter Ten

Naruto blinked his bright blue eyes at his friends. He had been delighted, of course, to find out that they were dating only, now that he was observing them, they didn't seen like they were dating.

Gaara was acting like Neji didn't exist unless he said something to either Gaara or himself that required a response. Then her blue-green eyes would shift and he couldn't see the look she gave him but every time she did Neji seemed to harden just a bit more, which, was really weird since she just revealed that she had proposed to the guy!

"So you guys are getting married?" He asked curiously.

"No, Neji stated he wished to date in order to get to know each other before making such a commitment," she stated, "I had thought to marry in name only but he revealed a desire to be intimate."

Naruto's eyes widened and a faint blush colored his cheeks as he turned his startled gaze to Neji who was suffering the same afflictions.

Gaara made no notice of the stunned eye contact and merely sipped her tea before once more turning to Naruto, "Would you have sex with your girlfriend if she was willing?"

"I . . ." His blush turned up a notch while Neji's died with a tightening of his lips, "I guess?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, as would I."

"Naruto," Neji's voice was sharp, "Would you still consent to have intimate relations with her if you knew she was completely inexperienced and sheltered from that area of her life? Wouldn't you endeavor to preserve her innocence? Especially since she might come to regret the decision?"

"I . . ." His face flamed hotter, "I don't know! Why are you asking me this?!"

Gaara glanced at Neji for the first time without any type of animosity as amusement curled her lip, "He kissed me and refused to go any further."

"What?!"

Neji colored and had to clear his throat, "Gaara-"

"He used his tongue," she turned back to Naruto, "The book you sent me was correct about the effects it would have on my body-"

"Gaara," Neji voice was sharp, "This is not proper conversation-"

"Do not," Gaara's voice snapped out with all the authority of a kage, "presume to interrupt my conversation with Naruto."

Neji flinched back as if slapped.

"Uh, Gaara," Naruto hesitantly brought the attention back to him, "He's right. That's none of my business. I mean, what goes on between you and Neji should stay between you and Neji."

"You said to tell you everything," Gaara frowned, "Besides, you deserve to know the fruits of your efforts."

Naruto fidgeted, "Gaara, that's couple stuff. It's private. You just tell people stuff like that."

Her frown become more pronounced, "I don't understand."

"Well, I'm sure Neji can explain than I can," he chuckled nervously.

"I will keep my peace." She got to her feet and faced the blond, "I will find you later." She turned to Neji, "I will contact you. Do not contact me."

She left the stand.

Naruto turned to face his ramen buddy only for Neji to quickly excuse himself and make a beeline after the Kazekage.

He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

**

"Gaara!" Neji caught up to the Kazekage at her suite.

She turned with a disgruntled frown, "I said-"

"No, you will listen to me," Neji cut her off, "Tell me the truth, Gaara, and this time I want the whole truth. No distractions. No evasions. I want the truth and you owe it to me. Why did you decide to date me?!"

She blinked at the restrained emotion in his voice, "Naruto asked me to."

Neji's chest heaved with distress as he recalled the scattered bits of their earlier conversation and putting in cohesive order.

__

"Naruto said you were interested but it appears he was mistaken. He said that he wanted to help you change your clan. I can help you in a way Naruto cannot. The fact that you would be willing to have relations with me is a bonus. You are my escort, at least until Naruto returns from his mission, and in Sand, you will be ambassador and advisor for all Leaf matters."

Naruto asked me to help you.

The only way to help you is to marry you.

I will marry you to help Naruto.

It was all there, Neji swallowed, all there right in his face except he hadn't been paying attention. He missed all the clues that she had reluctantly given at his insistence because he was too distracted by the fact she had proposed and seemed so intent on getting into his pants.

"Gaara, if you could only visit one person after years of separation from the Leaf Village then who would you visit?" He asked dreading the answer but he had to know it all the same.

"I could only visit one person?"

"Yes, either me or Naruto."

"Naruto," she answered without hesitation.

"I see," his heart broke a little from the admission and he was a little surprised that he wasn't more devastated. Maybe he had always known the truth but just hadn't wanted to face it.

"Neji," Gaara's eyes were concerned now as she he speak.

"I cannot date you anymore," he said it evenly.

Her eyes widened with surprise and hurt, "What?"

"I have just realized our relationship is based on all the wrong reasons and it would be disadvantageous to continue."

"I don't understand," Her eyes were becoming more vulnerable by the minute, "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't love me," he stated firmly and was surprised to see her flinch back.

"I don't love anybody but myself," she murmured lowly, more to herself than to him.

"You don't see it do you?" Wry amusement curled his mouth, "You might have been content with me but you wouldn't have been happy."

"Contentment is the only thing I dare hope for," Gaara's mouth tightened.

Neji let out a bitter chuckle, "Gaara, being loved by your village was something you once worked for . . . So why don't you deserve to love and be loved in return? You deserve to be happy and I'm not the one who can do it."

A single tear made it's way down her cheek and she closed her eyes before more could follow.

"Gaara," Neji had to stay strong, "There's only one person who could possibly make you happy and I'm not him."

Her eyes opened to reveal the tears she refused to shed, "If not you then who?"

"You already answered that question," Neji stepped back, "It's the one person you would visit if you could visit only one."

Shock colored her features.

"It's a been privilege, Lord Kazekage," Neji bowed and stepped out of her life.

Gaara numbly entered her suite.

**

It was almost dark when Naruto made his way to Gaara's usual suite and he had to admit he was really concerned. He wasn't the sharpest person around and he could admit it but the vibes those two had sent out was far from good.

He knocked.

"Gaara?" He called out when there was no response.

The door immediately swung open though there was no one at the door.

"Come in, Naruto," Gaara passed through the entry way of the doorway.

"Oh, hey, what happened?" He dashed over to her. "You never came- Where are you going?"

"I'm returning to Sand," she didn't look at him, "My reasons for staying here are no longer valid."

"Wha?" Naruto darted in front of her, "Gaara, what's going on?"

"Neji Hyuuga no longer wishes to continue our association," She finally lifted her eyes to his, "It's over and I'm going home."

"Gaara," he reached out to put his hands on her shoulders or embrace her, he wasn't entirely sure, only to drop his arms to his sides when she moved out of range.

"It's fine," she held out the orange book, "I have no further use for this book."

"Gaara," he intoned sorrowfully, "I'll talk to him-"

"No," she brought the book closer to herself, "You're right. I should keep it. This is one part of my life that I will have to live vicariously and it's better to have a good source material-"

"Gaara!"

She blinked at him startled, "Yes?"

"Do you want to be with Neji?" His eyes burned with determination, if he could fix the sadness in her eyes then he would stop at nothing until it was gone.

A sad smile pulled at the corner of her lips, "No, he was right to end our relationship."

"Gaara," he deflated, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," her smile become a bit more full and fond, "I never would have experienced my first kiss if you hadn't asked me to help. Neji was a gentleman and I can appreciate that fact now."

"This wasn't supposed to end like this," Naruto met her eyes sadly, "There has to be something I can do . . ."

Gaara paused and then closed her eyes as she continued to smile, "You can become Hokage."

He blinked, "I-"

"That would make me happy," she nodded and turned away to place the book she had been absently cradling into her things.

He moved to her side intent on getting something more solid when a knock sounded.

She lifted her bag, "I must go."

He hadn't realized how close he had gotten to her but as she shifted past him, her lips brushed lightly against his cheek as she said a soft goodbye.

Naruto followed her out of the suite in a daze and could only watch helplessly as she left with her siblings in tow.

**

"Gaara, are you all right?" Temari questioned as soon as they cleared the gates.

"Yes."

"Are you sure I don't need to kill the Hyuuga?" Kankuro frowned as he regarded his younger sister.

"If I wanted him dead then I could have easily done the deed myself," she informed him emotionlessly.

"What did Naruto want?" Temari asked and wasn't surprised when Gaara paused forcing her siblings to stop.

"He wanted to help," she turned her eyes on her older sister and then brother, "I told him to become Hokage."

"Gaara," Temari's heart went out to her.

"You should tell him," Kankuro was glaring at a random tree, obviously uncomfortable with the current topic.

"A Leaf shinobi who dates a Kazekage could never become Hokage," Gaara took off into the trees.

"What a mess," Kankuro grimaced.

"We do what we have to," Temari's thoughts drifted to a certain Leaf shinobi, "Sometimes it just doesn't work out the way we want."

Kankuro found himself alone and shook his head, "Honestly, what is so irresistible about the shinobi of the Leaf?"

He joined his sisters in the trees.

**

Naruto found Neji, of all places, in a bar with Shino, "Neji."

"I knew you would show up eventually," Neji snorted into his drink.

"You did mention the possibility," Shino had adjusted his clothing just enough to expose his mouth but somehow managed to keep himself otherwise concealed.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't love me," Neji chuckled at himself, the alcohol obviously gone to his head.

"No one loves me," Shino intoned morosely.

"Let's face it, Naruto," Neji turned to face him and almost fell off his barstool, "There's only one person in the world who could make Gaara happy and that's you."

Shino nodded in agreement even as Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"I thought I wanted someone who could relate to me on a mental level, someone who wasn't frivolous and overemotional like a girl but I was wrong," Neji smirked at him, "I don't want someone who can put logic before their heart and how they really feel. I would have grown to resent Gaara for marrying me when he loved someone else-"

"Neji," Naruto interrupted him, mildly amazed that he was so talkative drunk, "What do you mean Gaara's in love with someone else?"

Neji sighed and looked at Shino before meeting his gaze once more, "I told you. You're the one who should date Gaara, not me, and I was right. Gaara could grown to care for me but s . . .he never would have loved me the way he loves you."

"But he can't love me!" Naruto protested weakly, "I mean, I'm just a genin and Gaara's a Kazekage . . ."

Neji lifted a brow and exchanged another glance with Shino, "I don't think Gaara cares."

"Then why didn't he say anything?!" Naruto's was in denial, "How am I supposed to know if he doesn't tell me?!"

"Women," Shino shrugged, making both males freeze in their respective positions.

Neji glared at the Arburame, "You've had too much to drink."

"Kiba agrees with me," Shino nodded, "Though, you're right, I've had too much."

"How?" Neji lifted a brow.

"He never smelled a male on you," Shino tilted his head, "My allies have confirmed it."

Naruto glanced around nervously and was only mildly relieved that everyone else in the bar was either too intoxicated to care what they were talking about or passed out, "You can't tell anyone-"

Shino snorted as he finished his drink, "What's to tell?"

Neji sniffed and finished his drink as well, "What, indeed?"

Naruto shook his head, "Come on, let's get you guys home."

"What will you do, Naruto?" Neji's gaze was suddenly piercing.

"Nothing," he glanced down, "Gaara told me to become Hokage so that's what I have to do before I do anything else."

Neji smiled, "Of course."

"Brother? Shino?"

All three turned toward the soft female voice and then Neji nodded, "Lady Hinata."

"You're drinking?" She exclaimed her surprise, she had just arrived to the bar with the girls when she spotted her cousin.

"I am no longer in a relationship," Neji nodded.

"I was never in one," Shino tilted his head down.

"I found them like this," Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "I was about to try to get them home."

"I'll take Neji," Tenten had also spotted them and had excused herself from Ino and Sakura right after Hinata did, "He's my teammate and it wouldn't be the first time I had to carry him after he's done something stupid."

Neji turned his nose up at her, "I have no idea what you're referring to, Tenten."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the bar, "Sure, you don't."

"Well, I guess it's you and me, Shino," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I could take him," Hinata spoke up with a mild blush, "I mean, it's on my way home and-"

"I would like that, Hinata," Shino nodded and stumbled into his teammate.

She steadied him, "Come on, let's go."

Naruto took off before his own teammate could spot him. He'd heard she'd been on a rampage when he was out on his mission and had no desire to hear it after the day he'd just had.

He had to train and become Hokage as soon as possible.

Only then . . .

. . .could he think about anything else.

**

"You broke up with the Kazekage?" Tenten was surprised, "Not the other way around?"

"It's my own fault," Neji's tone was bitter, "I idealized Gaara. I should have known the truth from the beginning."

"And what's the truth?" Tenten gripped his middle in order to steady him as the arm around her shoulders tightened.

"That the one meant for me has been by my side the entire time but I was too arrogant to see it," Neji planted his feet and refused to move, "It was you, Tenten."

She looked up to see his serious face and couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips, "So you're this kind of drunk . . .Good to know."

"I'm serious," he resisted her attempts to get them going once more.

"Ah, Neji," she shook her head, "You're drunk."

"I might have lost my equilibrium but I have not lost my reason. I love you, Tenten, and I think I always have," he leaned in to kiss her when she lifted a hand and neatly blocked his lips.

"Stop, Neji, you know better," she pulled and managed to get them going once more, "You're drunk and you'll regret this in the morning."

"Tenten-"

"Besides, we couldn't be together anyway," she smiled though it didn't quite reach her eyes, "You're gay."

"I'm not gay," he protested weakly, not able to come up with a better defense in his condition.

"Sure, you are," Tenten shrugged good naturedly, "I accepted it a long time ago when I noticed you were more interested in my dates then me."

"What? No, I just wanted to make sure you would be safe with them-"

"Neji," she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Believe me, nothing would make me happier if it was true but . . . I'm not going to be in a relationship where my partner is just using me as a smokescreen."

"I would never do that to you," he protested indignantly.

She sighed, "Talk to me when you're sober and then we'll see."

"The alcohol will be gone from my system in two hours-"

"Make that twenty-four," she remarked wryly, "Good night, Neji."

He blinked and glanced around to notice that they had made it to his family's compound without him noticing.

He turned back to his teammate only to find that she had left, "Good night, Tenten."

End Chapter


	12. Chapter Eleven Sasuke!

**AN: Hey, spoils ahead for those who haven't kept up with the manga though I guess I should have warned at the beginning of the story! Oops...Also, since I've already made this an alternate universe I decided that Sasuke never meets Madara in this world or at least not yet. Everything will be made clear further on so read on!**

**Chapter Eleven**

If one had asked Sasuke what he was planning to do after killing his brother then the last thing he would have thought he was going to reply with was, "Assassinate the Kazekage."

But then he never thought Sand was suicidal enough to appoint Gaara of the Desert as their leader.

Or the fact that a crazy ass maniac would turn out to be gay.

Such is life.

Sasuke easily bypassed the guards and scaled the tower with little effort. For someone who was reported to be so paranoid, it was rather easy to infiltrate his inner most sanctum, though, with someone as intimidating as Gaara . . .

Well, that was deterrent enough, he guessed, but after tonight it would be Sasuke Uchiha that people would hesitate to go after, besides, the guy didn't even have his demon anymore. How scary could Gaara be without it?

Sasuke calculated the remaining distance to the window of the Kazekage's personal quarters and nodded to himself with satisfaction. It would be tricky to manage without chakra but worth it if he could get the drop on Gaara.

Gaara . . .

He still couldn't believe it.

When the ninja cat summons had relayed the information at the Uchiha safe house Sasuke had literally frozen in shock. The damn cats had taken pleasure in relaying all the current rumors coming out of the Leaf as drawn out as possible.

Neji being gay didn't faze him at all, after all, the only way to be more obvious was to wear a sign saying, 'I'm gay.'

Sasuke wasn't sure what disturbed him more, that apparently Neji had dumped Gaara and lived or that he thought it was a good idea to date the redhead in the first place.

Neji might have been obviously gay but he wasn't stupid.

Another troubling thought had occurred to the young Uchiha as he listened to the cats gossip. Naruto was friends with Gaara, if the rumors were to be believed . . . Close friends . . .

Naruto, the loser, was already much too obsessed with him and if Gaara turned him into a homo . . .

Thus, settled, Sasuke decided then and there that Gaara had to die before he infected Naruto with his way of thinking.

So, he'd given the order to his team that they were to head straight to Sand after his fight with Itachi no matter what condition he was in since he could recover on the way.

Itachi . . .

He pushed all his conflicting emotions back.

Now was not the time to reflect, now was the time to concentrate on his new goal and kill Gaara.

He didn't have anything else to do.

Sasuke slipped into the window without a sound and carefully made his way into the room. He could smell water and heard faint splashing. Did he catch Gaara in the bath?

He inched around a corner and found his target.

The Kazekage was in the act of dumping a bucket of water over his head and, even better, had his back to the threat.

Sasuke reached for the handle of his sword and slowly started to draw-

"I was hoping to be finished before you arrived," Gaara set the bucket down and stood, the towel settled low on surprisingly shapely hips as he reached for another towel. "I appreciate that you didn't kill my guards."

Sasuke finished the act of pulling out his sword and held it in front of him wearily, sharingan activated now that his element of surprise was gone.

Something was wrong, he thought as he watched the Kazekage toweled off his hair without a care, even the line of the guy's back was wrong . . . Almost like . . .

Any attempt at thought was destroyed as Gaara finally turned to face him still rubbing water out of his - HER! - hair absently. Normally pale skin was rosy from both the cold desert night and the water that beaded her skin. The white towel around her hips was almost translucent in places but still managed to conceal where it was over wrapped.

Black rimmed eyes narrowed unnoticed as Sasuke found his eyes glued to two well shaped breasts that jiggled slightly as she continued to towel her hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she snapped the towel out and noted how his eyes followed the movement before returning to her chest, "Why have you come?"

He didn't respond.

She took an annoyed breath and covered her chest with the towel in her hand, "Sasuke Uchiha."

A pout formed and his eyes lifted to meet Gaara's, "What?"

"If you're attempting to assassinate me then you're going about it all wrong," she intoned dryly.

He blinked, "You're a girl?"

"Yes, I am," she regarded him as her mouth twisted, she should have known that as soon as Naruto found out her secret then it would get out to his friends. She just hoped she could keep it from spreading any further and she needed to find a way to keep the Uchiha's mouth shut.

"The whole time?" His eyes glazed a bit, obviously reliving past events.

She crossed her arms, not realizing it emphasized her bust though she did make sure to keep it covered with the towel. She wouldn't get a coherent word out of him otherwise and she need him coherent.

"Can we focus?" She snapped, "Why have you come? Do you intend to kill me? Do you need a ride home? Or do you simply want a recommendation for cowards anonymous?"

"Coward?" Sasuke jerked his head at the word and opened his mouth to dispute the statement when Gaara spoke instead.

"Don't you remember? The last time we were together you were shaking behind a tree desperately trying to gather enough power to stop me," a cruel smile pulled at her lips.

"Tch," Sasuke placed his sword back in his scabbard with a sharp movement, "I've gotten a lot stronger since then."

"One does not become Kazekage on reputation alone," she tilted her head, "Did you really think that everyone wasted away while you were gone? You were not a challenge when you were twelve. What makes you think you're a challenge now?"

His mouth tightened though he made no move to attack and just looked at her with new eyes.

Barely covered with two wet towels, she stood before him completely confident in her ability to take him down despite being weaponless and alone. Her eyes were steady and no nonsense as they tracked his every movement for signs of aggression instead of the love struck gaze he was used to . . .

This person who managed to completely outmatch him a lifetime ago, who needed to die, had turned out to be female. A strong, intelligent woman who would probably rather kill him then anything else . . .

_"I don't have a dream for the future. I have an ambition to revive my clan and, without fail, kill a certain man."_

Why was he going to kill her again? Turning Naruto gay? Well, that wasn't a problem any more! In fact, seeing Gaara like this . . .was enough to turn any guy into the opposite of gay . . .

Her eyes turned suspicious as a smirk started to pull at his lips, "What do you want?"

"To rebuild my clan," he lifted his chin arrogantly as surprise flickered over her face, "You will assist me."

Gaara's expression was perfectly blank as she mulled over his statement before she turned sharply to exit the room.

Sasuke flickered into her path, "Where are you going?"

"To put some clothing on," she informed him, "My lack of dress has made you delusional."

"Delusional?" He arched a brow and leaned in, thrilled to discover a slight height advantage. "Do you realize how many girls would kill to have my brats?"

"Then save them and me the trouble," she shifted her weight to sidestep him and only for him to shift his weight to block.

She glared and sand covered wrapped around her form. It effortlessly absorbed what little water that still clung to her before shaping into a facsimile of her clothing. The towels fluttered to the ground without a care, on her side at least, Sasuke looked like she had just agreed to his demand.

She just . . . Sasuke swallowed and absently deactivated his eyes, she was standing before him completely naked with only a thin layer of sand to protect her. Intellectually, he knew that her sand offered her more protection than clothing ever could but, a rush of heat made him shiver as her chakra flared warily, instinctually his body was responding to the thought that the strongest woman he'd ever come across was standing before him without a stitch of clothing and she wasn't exactly shy.

She's perfect, he thought, and she would belong to him. Their children would dominate any other clan, bloodline, and village to never fear decimation again. He would recreate his family with this woman.

"State your true purpose," Gaara planted her feet in preparation of a fight, "You came to kill me. Your sword said as much."

"My plans have changed," Sasuke planted a hand on his hip, "I thought you were going to corrupt Naruto and instead you have corrupted me. You will have my children, Gaara, there is no one else as powerful or beautiful."

"You are not serious," she deadpanned and when he just stared at her arrogantly, "What would motivate me to bear your progeny?"

Sasuke blinked, well, this was unprecedented, since when did the female population stop swooning at his glance?

"Corrupt Naruto?" She continued, "If anyone has corrupted Naruto then it is you who has distracted him from his true calling of Hokage."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "So it's true, then, you two are close."

"I owe him a large debt," she replied, neither confirming or denying his statement.

"Does he know?" He demanded, suddenly, realizing the implications of 'close.'

"Does it matter?" She crossed her arms again. She was getting tired of everyone's opinion changing after they found out she had two x chromosomes. It's like everyone thought she had become weak overnight when the only thing that really changed was their perspective. She was tired of it already and it had only been revealed to six people. It didn't make any sense. She was still the same person and yet they insisted on treating her differently.

Naruto had become almost unbearably overprotective. He wrote at least five times a week to ask about her health and make sure she was doing well.

Kiba had attempted to flirt with her, she was informed later since she hadn't recognized his actions.

Shino had informed her quietly that he thought she had extremely pretty eyes.

And Neji . . .

Neji had made a request.

"Pardon?" She had replied sharply to the Hyuuga. They had a mission close by and, apparently at Neji's insistence, Team Gai had decided to rest a night in Sand before returning home.

Neji just held himself with quiet dignity as he repeated his request, "I want your permission to reveal your gender to Tenten."

Gaara held her emotions tightly, "Why?"

"Just as you have realized where your heart truly lies," his expression softened, "So have I."

"Then go and be happy," she replied dismissively. She might not have loved the Hyuuga but that didn't mean his rejection didn't hurt. She had put all her hopes of a somewhat normal relationship in him only for it to blow up in her face.

"Gaara."

She reluctantly turned to face him.

"Please."

Gaara nodded sharply and he was so happy as he dashed from her office that it gave her an odd ache in her chest. Why did he have to insist on love? She could have been perfectly happy-

"Gaara."

She blinked, surprised that they had reentered the room without her noticing.

"Neji Hyuuga is not gay."

Tenten arched her brows, "So says his ex-boyfriend. Neji, when you said that the Kazekage wanted to speak with me-"

"Look at me," Gaara released her sand.

Tenten had stared for a solid minute before remarking, "Ah, somehow everything makes sense now."

She turned to her teammate.

"You love me, huh?"

He responded with a quiet, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll go out with you," she nodded before bowing to Gaara, "Thank you."

"I don't understand."

Tenten smiled, "You don't have to but know that if you ever need someone to talk to then I will be honored to lend an ear."

"Thank you," Neji bowed deeply, "You don't know how much this means to me."

She nodded sharply and they left.

Only Tenten had treated her the same but this. . .

This was the worst reaction thus far.

"I will not allow the dobe to have you," Sasuke took an aggressive step toward her.

Sand came up in a wave as a clear warning to back off, "I am not an object."

"No, you wouldn't stand for that would you," the smirk was back and a hand lifted to touch her cheek.

She pulled out of range, "If you think I would give up my post as Kazekage just to bear your children in the Leaf then you are sadly mistaken."

"Who says we have to go to Leaf? There is nothing for me there."

Gaara froze, "Naruto-"

"Is an idiot who can't get a clue," Sasuke's eyes hardened, "I needed power to kill Itachi and so I left."

"Yes, your eyes are still the same," Gaara stated with understanding, "Living for revenge doesn't solve anything-"

"I no longer live for revenge," Sasuke swallowed as his head angled sharply away, "Itachi is dead."

"And now you have nothing," her gaze turned inward, "Nothing but a world possessed by hatred that's difficult to escape."

"You always could see right through me," he locked eyes with her, "That's why you fixated on me because you knew I was a threat to your secret. You thought I was attractive so I had to die in order for you to protect yourself."

"You do realize that you put yourself on the same level of attractiveness as Rock Lee," she said flatly, "and I wanted to kill you to prove that I was strong enough to overcome a fancy bloodline and, thus, prove that I existed to the world."

A little smug at his startled look she continued, "You would have been one of many and forgotten as soon as the next strong opponent came along. I did not think like a human during that period of my life."

"But now you do," he latched onto the thought, "You must be curious. I can help you if you help me."

"No, you must return to Leaf," she shook her head.

"What is there for me there?" He asked honestly.

"Your team waits for you and a new life," Gaara stated, "We are alike. We have walked through the darkness of the world… That's why we were able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then and even now . . . It will be difficult but it can be yours. You no longer have to dwell in darkness."

"Exactly, we are alike," he nodded, "And it will be difficult but together, with you as my partner and mother of my children, we will triumph."

"You are determined," she stated after a long pause.

"Yes," he smiled.

"My answer is no."

"What?"

"I have no desire to have your children and would appreciate it if you set your sights elsewhere."

"But-"

"Go home," she waved a hand dismissively, "You are wanted there. Not here."

Sasuke's mind raced, she wasn't reacting the way she was supposed to, she was supposed to be throwing herself at him before he changed his mind or something. . . Every female he'd ever come across in his age group, some older, would fight for the privilege of looking at him, even the stronger women who didn't seem all that impressed would change into goo as soon as he revealed even slight interest, and Gaara just flat out refused him?!

"If you refuse . . ." He desperately searched through all his information on Gaara when it came to him, ". . . then I will kill Naruto."

End chapter


	13. Chapter Twelve Welcome Home?

****

Chapter Twelve

Sasuke let out a grunt as he was slammed into the far wall of the room and the sand continued to surge against him until he was pinned off the ground with only his head and feet clear.

"The only reason you are still alive is because Naruto wants you home in one piece," she stood before him completely still as the sand compressed just enough to make it hard to breath but not impossible, "I could have killed you the moment you stepped into my village."

"But you didn't," Sasuke got out and smirked into her furious eyes, "You couldn't."

"Be aware that I might not kill a person that Naruto considers his brother," her hands curled into fists as the sand compressed a bit more, "But that won't stop me from maiming you."

Sasuke released a breathless chuckle and paused to take a miniscule breath, "Naruto would . . .never forgive . . .never believe . . .that I would . . . kill him . . .so that's how . . .I would get close . . ."

Her lip curled with a snarl and she put her face close to his, "You would never succeed."

"I would just . . . have to call . . .him brother. . ." He stated arrogantly and with complete conviction. Naruto would chase him into hell if it would bring him home and everyone knew it. Her eyes narrowed, and though he could barely breath, couldn't move, and was looking death in the face, Sasuke didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life.

Gaara's snarl turned into a sneer, "You underestimate my influence on him."

Sasuke blinked as the sand loosened enough to let him breath freely but not enough to get free, "He knows?"

Her smiled was cruel as she nodded smugly, "He's overprotective of me. If I told him that you tried to assassinate me in the bath . . .tried to take advantage of me . . .I wouldn't be so sure you'd come out alive."

His jaw tightened as rage filled him, "You think he would chose you over me? His brother?"

"You share a childhood with him," she acknowledged, "I share the pain of the jinchuuriki, the thankless effort of overcoming insurmountable odds, and the understanding of what makes a person truly strong. We are kindred. You are the brother that betrayed him."

"Don't act like you know me! Or my relationship with Naruto!" He snarled, "Not you who barely understands what it is to be human."

"I know enough not to betray those I consider precious," Gaara let her amused eyes sweep over him, "You say I don't understand but you are the one who said you didn't have a reason to return to them."

He lifted his chin arrogantly, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"And, yet, you wish me to bare your children," she remarked, "You contradict yourself, Uchiha."

He snorted to himself softly, "You don't think I can kill Naruto?"

"Anyone can be killed if caught off guard," she eyed him, "I will just keep him informed, besides, I have no desire to sleep with a traitor."

"Traitor?" Sasuke glared at the implication, "I did the Leaf a service."

Gaara just looked at him, "You did say you had no desire to return. You cannot both be loyal and out for your own gain."

"There was a lot more involved then me just running away," the muscles in his jaw clenched, "There are a lot of things that prevent me from going back."

Gaara studied him, "Memories."

He blinked, surprised at the insight, "How-"

"You are not the only one with a tragic past," she stated dryly and crossed her arms.

His expression darkened, "You didn't have a brother that killed your whole clan."

"You didn't have a uncle who pretended to love you," she met his startled eyes with brutal honesty, "There was a reason I was borderline insane when we first met. I was the one in danger of murdering my family in cold blood. I'm still not sure why I never did. My father would have deserved everything I could have done to him, should have done to him . . ."

She blinked and the moment was gone, "We all have our crosses to bear. I know your story, Uchiha, you do not know ours."

He stared at her with his dark eyes full of swirling emotions and what might have been a glimmer of understanding.

"What happened to your uncle?"

"You wish to be with me, Uchiha?" She deadpanned, she was not going to talk about her past with him.

"Yes," he frowned, not liking how she was trying to change the subject and determined to find out more, "W-"

"Then you will go home, prove you can be loyal for more than five years, and be a brother to Naruto," she released her sand, "If you can do all this, then I will think about considering your proposition."

"Why should I agree to this?" Sasuke eyed her coldly, fully distracted now by her terms.

"You will never have me otherwise," Gaara's mouth quirked, "You cannot blackmail me. I'll kill you before you can even get close to Naruto. I'm pretty certain that he can forgive me if I can manage to cry. You cannot force me. You haven't the power to both kidnap and subdue me for such a long period of time. You'd have to kill me and a dead body does not reproduce."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as all the possible scenarios raced through his mind and he came to the same conclusions that she already had unless . . .

"Use your sharingan on me," she stated darkly, "And, not only will I kill you, but I will kill you the way Shukaku wanted me too, all those years ago."

He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his back as he recalled the horrible, drooling monstrosity that had once defined Gaara's mental state. She really had to stop hitting on him like this, he thought with a dazed wonder, or he wouldn't be responsible his actions.

"On one condition," he spoke, "You escort me back to Leaf."

"I will on two conditions," she nodded.

He lifted a brow and waited.

"One, you will tell no one my true gender," she lifted a single finger and waited for his response.

The less people who know means less competition, he nodded, "And the second?"

"The second condition," she lifted another finger, "You change your outfit."

Both brows went up at that, "You think it's disrespectful?"

"No, I think it makes you look fat," she deadpanned.

**

If someone had asked Sasuke what he envisioned his return to the Leaf would be like then he would have described it as two different scenarios.

The first as the return of the prodigal son. Welcomed by all and heralded as a hero. He would be promoted to at least chuunin for taking out his brother and finally be able to let go of his life as an avenger.

He knew it was unrealistic but he'd been really young when he'd envisioned it and couldn't bring himself to let it go.

The second scenario was he'd be jumped at the gate and dragged off to a dark cell where he'd never be seen again.

Again, a worst case scenario thought up while at Sound when he was young that he hadn't been bothered to update since he had to concentrate on his vengeance.

Realistically, it probably would have been a mix of the two but he'd never envisioned that he would be accompanied by the Kazekage who happened to be Gaara who happened to be a female in disguise. Much less, with his self chosen group that he had personally handpicked to help him get to Itachi.

He didn't think he'd ever forget their first meeting with Gaara.

"What took you so long?" Suigetsu whined, "I thought you said the Kazekage was a wimp-"

"Do you not see the Kazekage standing right next to me?!" Sasuke glared at the former Mist ninja.

He threw his head back and laughed, "Did you? What did you do? Get captured?! Am I supposed to be rescuing you now? What are you wearing?"

"No, there's been a change of plans," Sasuke glanced past him, not acknowledging the comment about his new skintight outfit that Gaara hadn't looked twice at, "Where's Juugo? Karin?"

Gaara watched curiously as the pale ninja he took a sip of his ever present water bottle while lounging beneath an umbrella, "You know, Karin, she's behind that dune over there. Juugo's the next two dunes over taking in the scenery. Juugo!"

Karin peeked out from behind the sand, "Sasuke, is everything okay?"

"Get out here," Sasuke turned to Gaara, "This is the team I rescued from Sound."

Gaara glanced over at the female member of his team who was now approaching, "You have a thing for redheads?"

"She's a medic," the Uchiha shrugged, "Of sorts."

Gaara took an aggressive step toward her, "Oh?"

Karin fidgeted as the Kazekage circled her and outright flinched when Gaara came nose to nose with her.

"What is your relationship with the Uchiha?"

A startled blush covered her cheeks, "Oh, I-I-"

"They're not as close as she'd like," Suigetsu grinned, "Or at all really."

Karin shot a death glare at him and was about to reprimand him when the Kazekage's hand gripped her chin to bring her attention right back.

"There is nothing between us, Gaara," Sasuke intoned gravely.

Karin shivered as the cold blue-green eyes studied her features, "Is this true?"

"Yes, there's nothing between us," she answered helplessly.

"Hn," Gaara released her and looked to the bluff where the last member of Sasuke's team appeared.

"Juugo, this is Gaara," Sasuke took a step and drew everyone's attention, "I'm going home."

"What?" Karin squawked.

Suigetsu lifted an eyebrow, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Juugo made his way to Sasuke's side, "We go with Sasuke."

"Oh? Just like that?" Suigetsu shrugged, "Maybe for awhile."

"Well, of course, we go with Sasuke," Karin nodded.

Sasuke nodded sharply and turned to Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara turned and led the way.

Sasuke was still kind of surprised that Gaara was escorting them all by her lonesome though she didn't give anyone a chance to argue with her. Her siblings had not been happy.

"GAARA!" Temari screamed out the window as they streaked away, "Kankuro! Get your ass over here! We have to complete this paperwork as fast as possible so we can catch up to Gaara!"

The rest of the trip had been spent on the move with little to no conversation. Well, on Gaara's side at least, she seemed content to watch and observe them as they made their way to Leaf.

Sasuke didn't really know what to do about her. She just didn't act like any girl he'd ever met before and, if he didn't know any better, might have won some of Karin's affection, if the secret looks and blushes were anything to go by, not that Gaara noticed.

Every time he tried to inch closer to her, her damned sand barrier popped up between them, and she just gave him this cold stare. It wasn't until about his fifteenth attempt that she finally said something.

"This is my personal space," she indicated her bubble by spreading her arms, "Stay out of it."

Suigetsu had lifted his brows but mercifully said nothing.

Karin had frowned a little.

Juugo said nothing.

It wasn't until the thirty-first attempt that he had successfully gotten past her barrier. He'd given up on subtlety by then and really hadn't meant to grab her like that! She shouldn't have felt the need to fling him the hundred feet or so away if anything she should have been flattered that he even wanted to touch her!

His team hadn't been any help either.

Suigetsu was rolling on the ground, completely helpless with laughter while Karin held a mortified blush.

Juugo tilted his head, "Good distance."

Gaara fumed and repeated to herself that she couldn't kill him without making Naruto very, very sad.

"I knew he was gay," Suigetsu announced as soon as he could breath again and was promptly kicked by Karin.

"He is not!" She protested.

The mist ninja sent her a wry look, "Hey, I'm not the one who just grabbed the Kazekage's ass."

"His hand just slipped!" She adjusted her glasses nervously.

"He's been trying to grab his ass since he joined us!" Suigetsu snickered and dodged the next kick, "Hey, Kazekage!"

Gaara glanced over disinterestedly.

"Are you gay?" He grinned.

"No," she stated and crossed her arms.

Suigetsu burst into fresh laughter, "This is great! Sasuke's gay and the guy he has the hots for is straight! He doesn't stand a chance!"

"No, he doesn't," she snorted.

So the trip continued and, of all the different possibilities and scenarios he envisioned, he'd never thought he'd reach his home village and it would be in ruins.

Never in his wildest dreams or his worst nightmares had he ever imagined standing at the ruined gates to see the ground littered with bodies of both ninja and civilian. He could see a hole in the middle of the village like someone had taken a giant ice cream scoop to it.

It was like coming home again to find his family dead and too late to do anything about it.

"Holy shit," Suigetsu whistled.

Gaara said nothing as she darted into the thick of it.

"Spread out," Sasuke swallowed and forced the words out, "Help anyone you can."

"Sasuke-"

"Now!" He roared and watched with satisfaction as they scattered before he followed Gaara.

When he found her . . . he almost wished he hadn't.

She was kneeling next to Choji who was sobbing over his dead father, "What happened?"

"They're here for Naruto," the Akamichi tried to reign back his tears when he spotted Sasuke, "I'm so sorry! He saved us and I couldn't help him!"

Sasuke exchanged glances with Gaara before moving closer and was distantly grateful that Choji was too grief-stricken to question his presence.

"What are you talking about?"

Fresh tears made their way down his cheeks and he jerked his head in a vague direction.

His heart pounded and the blood was roaring in his ears and, god, he didn't want to look but he had to, he had to know . . .

He dropped to his knees and the breath was stolen from his lungs like someone had punched him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," he gasped with disbelief.

No.

No, this was wrong.

Kakashi Hatake, the great copycat ninja, was untouchable. He had just been credited with the assisted kill of the supposedly immortal Akatsuki members. The son of the Legendary White Fang. The one man that Sasuke . . .

He drew in a shaky breath and was mortified to find his eyes hot with tears. He blinked them back and his hands tightened into fists.

No, they would pay, whoever did this would pay! It looked like his life as an avenger was not over. He would avenge his village and he would do it with all the skills he learned from a former traitor. He would-

Damn it . . .! He sucked in another shaky breath, he should have been there . . . He could have saved him . . .They should have been safe . . .

__

"Foolish little brother,"

Itachi's voice sounded in his ear_, __"They died because you are still weak."_

A large burst of chakra exploded in the scooped out section of the village and he realized that Gaara was long gone.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter Thirteen Hokage?

********

AN:

Several readers have expressed confusion about why Sasuke has entered the story, especially after we just got rid of Neji, and the simple answer is Naruto. Naruto cannot stop and have a relationship if he is too busy chasing after Sasuke and Sasuke, as evidenced in manga, is not simply going to come home without motivation. In this story, Sasuke's group got him away before Madara could sink his teeth into him so he's not the revenge driven person he is in the manga. With Sasuke home, Naruto can turn his attention to what he truly wants and a little competition never hurts or maybe it will!

******Chapter Thirteen**

Gaara moved with one thought in her mind. She had to find Naruto. She had to find him and keep him out of Akatsuki's clutches. She would not allow Naruto to suffer through the hell she did while in their captivity.

No, she would die first.

She moved instinctively toward the large crater in the middle of the village paying no heed to the dead, shell shocked, or injured. She could feel massive amounts of chakra centered there and that's where she would find Naruto.

Upon reaching the cusp of the crater, she had only a moment to register that Naruto was pinned to the ground with long black pieces of metal while a man with multiple piercings and the telltale black cloak with red clouds approached him.

There was no thought as she was suddenly between him and Naruto with arms crossed and gourd uncorked.

"Gaara! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Naruto's voice was panicked, angry, and surprised all at once.

"I will not," she didn't look at him but at her opponent, "I owe you a large debt-"

"Damn it, Gaara! I can't lose you again!"

Her eyes widened the tiniest bit and she had to fight the urge to glance over at him, "Then get up, Naruto Uzumaki, and together we'll show him what it means to be strong."

**

No.

No.

No.

NO!

This was not happening!

Naruto pulled desperately pulled against metal that was skewering him to the ground without care how he was tearing into his own flesh and muscle. He had to get free! He had to get to Gaara. He had to stop her! She didn't know what Pein was capable of and-

Pein sent a pulse of chakra at her and immediately the sand leapt to her defense but it only barely blocked the blow.

She widened her stances and her barrier thickened considerably as the pulses started to increase drastically.

Not good, Naruto let out a pained grunt as he nearly dislodged one of his arms, she can't attack if all her attention is on defense!

"Gaara! Get out of here!"

"No," she growled and her head turned to eye his situation, "I will not leave you to die." Sand pushed through his wounds painfully and he gritted his teeth as the spikes started to move out of the ground. "You are far too precious-"

A metal spike pierced the barrier like it was water and quickly found it's distracted target

She released a startled sound that was part scream and part grunt as it hit her upper body and went straight through, sending her flying into the rock wall of the crater.

The spike, having obviously been powered by a chakra pulse, went on to embed itself into the rock and Gaara's head hit with a sickening crack.

All the sand dropped as her entire body went lax and then still.

And then all Naruto saw was red.

**

Neji raced to the crater, having only vaguely heard the instructions to help any they could, and hoped he wasn't too late.

His first thought had been of his gentle cousin Hinata and had immediately searched her out only to find her safe by a large depression. He had been about to turn his attention to locating the rest of his family when he happened to glance into the hollow to find the last person he ever expected to be in the middle of this mess.

Gaara.

Injured Gaara.

He had to reach her.

He knew he was dating Tenten and it was probably inappropriate to be feeling this level of alarm for another female but, damn it, Gaara had made him realize what he had always wanted! She was the one who had given him exactly what he had thought he'd wanted and revealed it for the sham it was! He would always carry a soft spot for the Kazekage and he didn't care if no one understood it.

He slid down into the pit and quickly moved to assist her as she writhed helplessly against the spike unable to get the proper leverage to pull it out.

He checked her with his blood limit and then had to blink his astonishment. The spike had gone almost harmlessly through her shoulder but that wasn't what had stunned him. Naruto must have been leaking vast amounts of demonic chakra that Gaara hadn't been able to help but absorb.

Anyone else might have suffered chakra poisoning or massive burns but Gaara's system had been handling demonic chakra since birth and, despite her demon's removal, the paths were still there if dormant.

In fact, he was pretty sure her wound was trying to heal around the spike-

"Get it out!" She snarled and gave a short scream as he yanked it out. She fell to her knees clutching at the wound that had started to steam.

Neji reached out to touch her shoulder and then turned into a spin to punch a certain Uchiha in the face.

Caught completely off guard, the Uchiha hit the ground and could only blink his confusion at the Hyuuga while holding his cheek.

"I don't know why you are here, Uchiha," Neji effortlessly slipped into his stance, "But I will protect the village and the Kazekage with my life."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the presumptuous comment as well as the protective positioning.

Wait a minute . . .

The Hyuuga was a threat. He had dated Gaara, in fact, he was the one who had started this whole mess. If the rumors had never reached Sasuke about the relationship and consequent breakup then he would have never decided to assassinate Gaara, thus, never found out her true gender, and would have missed this opportunity completely.

Huh, so Neji wasn't gay . . .that was so weird.

"He's with me," Gaara finally spoke as she checked her shoulder gingerly. It was mostly just surface wound now. She was lucky Neji had come along. Her body might be built to channel demonic chakra but Naruto's demon far outstripped hers and it had hurt.

A lot.

Hurt so much that she couldn't concentrate on using her sand to free herself and she was just happy the excess chakra burnt itself out on the healing. She still wouldn't have full range of movement for a couple of days but it was far better than the months it would have taken to recuperate otherwise.

"With you?" Neji intoned darkly and didn't loosen his stance at all.

"Yes, with me," Sasuke smirked at the outrage in the other male's eyes.

"I brought him home," she got to her feet carefully, "And he'll stay here according to our agreement."

"Agreement?" Neji finally relaxed as he realized that Gaara didn't seem to care about their posturing or didn't think it was relevant.

"Is personal," Sasuke glared as he got off the ground.

"Neji!" Rock Lee slipped into the crater, "Is everything all right? You took off so fast - Gaara!"

Sasuke and Neji's eyes swung around to eye the currently sand armor less Kazekage.

"Don't look at me," she turned quickly and tried to scrap together her sand.

"You're injured," Lee appeared at her side and took her shoulder into his hands so he give it a look.

Neji just sighed and figured that if Lee gave out Gaara's secret then he couldn't be held responsible right?

Sasuke's expression was steadily growing darker as Lee continued to handle Gaara in a way that she would have personally ensured he had no legacy to leave behind.

Gaara could only watch as Lee bent her arm this way and that as he checked her bones, ligaments, and range of motion.

"You don't seem very surprised."

"Hmm? Oh, that's because your injury was not as serious as it looked," he remarked guilelessly.

She blinked, "Lee, I don't have my sand armor on."

"Yes," he met her eyes, "I did not want to bring attention to a topic that you obviously wanted to keep secret. I swear I will keep your secret on my ninja way as I have since I discovered it years ago!"

"You knew?" She blinked, "How long?"

Neji and Sasuke leaned in, yes, how long?

"Since our first battle," Lee shuffled his feet nervously, "One must always be able to read their opponents body language and only then will you truly know their soul! Such is the power of youth!"

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell anybody even though I tried to kill you," she intoned softly, more to herself then to him.

"Yes, I kept your secret. It was the right thing to do and I know what it is to have a deep, dark secret," Lee intoned passionately.

Deep, dark secret, Neji thought incredulously, since when? What could possibly be deep and dark about Lee?

Sasuke's thoughts ran along similar lines though he had to wonder what the hell had been going on since he left.

Gaara just at him, mystified that such a person could exist.

"Since I know your secret without your permission, the only way to make it right is to tell you my own," Lee spoke lowly and then met her eyes passionately, "I do not have the ability to use chakra outside my body so I can perform neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu!"

Neji and Sasuke nearly fell over in their shock. He really thought he that was a secret?!

"You can't?" Gaara was appropriately stunned.

Neji and Sasuke fell down that time. She didn't know?! How could she not know?! And what were the odds that Lee would confess his well known secret to someone who didn't know?!

"It's true," Lee's head was down as shame colored his voice, "It was a very painful part of my life until Gai-sensei showed me the path of a taijutsu specialist!"

"I had no idea," she spoke softly, something disturbingly close to awe entered her eyes, "I just thought it was a personal choice. I had no idea . . .You are a great ninja."

"You think so?" A blush spread across Lee's cheeks and, suddenly, she was pulled into an enthusiastic hug, "Thank you so much! I, too, think you are a great ninja! I did it, Gai-sensei! I was acknowledged by a great leader!"

Gaara was lax in his grip and slowly rested her head onto his chest. He was truly a great person and ninja. He also knew her secret. Maybe she should date him? She would ask Naruto later.

Naruto.

She pushed the other ninja firmly away and turned to Neji, "We have to find Naruto. He was fighting an Akatsuki member when I arrived. He's in danger."

Neji nodded sharply and activated his bloodline only to start with disbelief.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Neji frowned but otherwise comment.

"Neji," Gaara inquired, her sand armor finally complete.

"The chakra systems of all the dead seem to be reactivating," Neji spoke.

"That's impossible," Sasuke felt the mostly foreign emotion that had to be hope welling in his chest.

"Is the ninja Kakashi Hatake reviving as well?" Gaara's urgent tone immediately diverted Neji's search.

"Yes," he spoke after a few minutes, "He seems to be moving towards the gates. Everyone is heading towards the gates. . . Naruto is coming back from the forest."

"Come," Gaara ordered and they all dashed to join the deepening tide of people.

They arrived at the ruined gates just as the cheers broke out and Naruto's blue eyes widened with pure joy.

Gaara felt a smile pull at her lips and didn't fight to remain impassive. She had had her moment and now it was time for Naruto to have his, to realize that he had gained the acknowledgement of the people, that he was not a monster but a beloved comrade. He was precious to the village and she was happy for him.

A porcelain masked face caught her eye and she turned her head slightly to see the mask disappear with a person in tow. What was going on? Where was Tsunade?

Gaara pulled back from the crowd intent on pursing the Leaf anbu and ninja, most likely a council member or emergency committee member.

She had to find out why they were meeting and what had happened to Tsunade. The Hokage would not have hid from the action but Gaara hadn't seen her at all and that mean bad things.

**

Naruto pulled away from the vanishing well wishers intent on finding the two faces that he had most wanted to see but couldn't quite believe they were really there. Why would Gaara be in the Leaf? Why would Sasuke? He had to be mistaken but, no, there he was!

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out and could only stare at his long lost rival, "You're here."

"Where else would I be, dobe?" Sasuke planted a hand on his hip, "Looks like you couldn't keep the village in one piece while I was gone."

"Bastard, I'd like to see you try to keep the village in one piece when fighting the Akasuki!" He yelled and then his eyes turned serious, "Why are you here? Are you going to attack?"

Sasuke snorted, "If I was going to attack don't you think I would have started by now?"

"So you're really back?" He couldn't believe it. All those years of worrying and training and Sasuke just waltzed right back in like nothing happened. He didn't know if he was happy or pissed.

Sasuke sighed as he noticed the faces around him start to realize he was there, "Yes, I'm back."

Naruto pulled him into a tight hug. Mad or not, this person who had acknowledged him, the one he saw as his brother was safe and home.

Sasuke held himself stiffly before reluctantly returning the embrace. Idiot or not, whether he wanted it or not, Naruto had always treated him as a person before an Uchiha and he would always remember that.

Naruto released him as quickly as he had grabbed him and started looking around, "Was Gaara with you? I mean, I thought I saw him."

Sasuke blinked and whipped around to where Gaara should have been standing and cursed to himself. She was too good at getting around his defenses. It had been true when they were twelve and it was still true now.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Gaara was here," he pushed through the crowd, "Come on, he can't have gone far."

Naruto nodded and they left the remaining well wishers confused at his sudden departure.

**

"No! It was the Third Hokage's teachings that lead to the downfall of the village! Their weak policies that allowed enemies to live to later wreak havoc to the magnitude we saw today! It is I who should become Hokage-"

The door burst open interrupting Danzo's speech and bid for power.

"Where is Lady Tsunade?" Gaara demanded, "I wish to offer aid, manpower, resources, supplies. I cannot move without the Hokage's permission so, I ask again, where is Lady Hokage?"

"The Lady Hokage is in a coma," Shikaku Nara informed the Kazekage as the rest of the room sat stunned.

Gaara deliberately blinked surprise and glanced around the room, "You . . .are replacing her."

"Our need is dire," Danzo spoke slowly, "and your presence here-"

"So the Fire Daimyo is now the acting Hokage," Gaara nodded sharply, "Perhaps we should-"

"No, you've misunderstood the situation, Lord Kazekage," Danzo's voice was tight, "We are electing a new Hokage-"

"You're what?" Gaara's voice wasn't quite disapproving, "Your leader is in a coma and your first priority is to replace her?"

"What would you have us do, Lord Kazekage?" The Fire Daimyo asked curiously.

"Whatever the Daimyo decides is best," Gaara inclined her head respectively, "It's just I didn't expect Leaf's policies to be as ruthless as Sands."

"What are you trying to imply, Lord Kazekage?" Koharu's voice was sharp.

"When I was abducted by the Akatsuki," Gaara's spoke clearly and instantly captivated the Fire Daimyo to Danzo's extreme annoyance, "My own council was more concerned with securing borders then my rescue. It was the Leaf ninjas who fought to save my life and they were the ones who brought me back."

"Who were they?" The Fire Daimyo inquired.

"Team Kakashi assisted by Team Gai," Gaara caught the approving look from Shikaku.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake," the Fire Daimyo fluttered his fan, "His name just keeps popping up."

"Is he in running?" Gaara asked, not caring if she was obviously seeking information now.

"Why don't you tell us who you think should be Hokage?" Homura glared.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she ignored the sarcastic tone and the room was in chaos.

"The jinchuuriki?! You wish the jinchuuriki to be Hokage?!" Danzo roared above the rest.

Gaara's eyes could have rivaled glass, "Do you think a jinchuuriki is unfit to lead?"

The room dropped into awkward silence.

"You hold Naruto Uzumaki in high esteem," Shikaku held back his smile, "Why?"

"He saved me, not once but twice," Gaara glanced off to the side, "Once from the darkness of my own mind and then my life during the kidnapping. His philosophies have greatly influenced my own. I would not be where I am today without him."

"While you paint a shinning picture, Lord Kazekage, Uzumaki is not in the running," Koharu announced unyieldingly.

"He is still young," Gaara remarked ironically, "So Kakashi Hatake is up for Hokage?"

"Yes," the Fire Daimyo laughed behind his fan, "I like the idea of Hatake as Hokage."

"No," Danzo snarled, "One minor success does not mean the third's teachings work!"

"Minor?" Gaara asked sharply.

"She's the reason the village was attacked-" He tried to rebuild his momentum.

"You're blaming the victim?" Gaara's quiet voice cut through Danzo's impassioned rantings, "You're blaming the woman who put herself into a coma trying to protect and heal her village!"

"Her weak policies-!" He tried to salvage his argument.

"And I suppose it was my fault the Akatsuki targeted me," she continued, "My fault they were after the demon my own village implanted in me to make a weapon-!"

"That has no bearing-!" His frustration grew when she didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"They have attacked every major ninja village for their jinchuuriki and yet you claim Tsunade is responsible for them all?!"

"I am doing no such-"

"Shall we blame her for the weather as well?" She snapped, "For that makes as much sense-!"

"You have no right to be here! Get out! You jinchuuriki!" Danzo finally snapped, unable to control his fury any longer. This was his chance and the Kazekage was ruining it!

Silence.

Gaara slowly eyed every person in the room, "Elect this man Hokage and, debt or no debt, Sand will retract the offer of aid." She stepped up to Danzo and looked him dead in the eye, "You dislike Leaf policies? Then, be aware, as weak as they are, they are what is keeping me from taking advantage of your weakened state. Sand policies say I should kill everyone in this room to further weaken it, sneak my ninja in under the guise of aid, and then murder every last man, woman, and child claiming this land for our own. It would be the easiest take over in our history but instead I shed my own blood in defense of it and you call it weak."

She waited a moment to let everyone observe the horrible angry wound in her shoulder that was still bubbling blood in an effort to clot. A wound that stained her crimson cloak an even darker red that had somehow escaped everyone's notice. She spun on her heel and yanked open the door only to find a startled Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh, and another thing," she glanced over her shoulder, "The Uchiha was on a deep cover mission by order of Tsunade. He was to gather intel of secret hideouts, techniques, and assassinate both Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha if given the chance. He has completed his mission and, as a courtesy, I brought him home." She paused, "I suppose the report can wait until a Hokage is chosen."

She was about to shut the door when the Fire Daimyo called out to her.

"Lord Kazekage, what do you think of Kakashi Hatake?"

"He is a noble man and a unparalleled ninja who I owe my life," she bowed low, "I would gladly offer my aid to such a man. A man I know I could trust."

She shut the door and exhaled deeply.

"Gaara-"

She shook her head sharply and made her way down the hall with both of them trailing after her.

She didn't get more than twenty feet before she was yanked into an empty room by a livid, if concerned, blond. Sasuke quickly shut the door behind them.

"Gaara! What the hell was all that about-"

"Quiet!" She snarled and used her sand to soundproof the room.

Naruto set his jaw and waited for her to finish before yanking her into a tight hug, "Don't ever do that again! I was so scared, I thought-"

"You're hurting her, dobe!" Sasuke glared and started to step in to separate them.

"You're hurt?!" Naruto pulled away aghast.

"It's fine," Gaara rubbed her scar tiredly, "Uchiha, we're going to need your sharingon to copy Tsunade's handwriting for a forgery."

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"How else did you expect to reenter the Leaf with little to no consequences?" Her tone was slightly annoyed and she fisted a hand into Naruto's new cloak, "You're all right?"

"Yeah," he smiled and frowned as he was pulled away from her by Sasuke, "What-"

"We need to set a few things straight, Naruto," Sasuke frowned at him and placed himself between them, "I'm not here for you-"

"The hell-"

"- I'm here for her."

Gaara gave a quiet sigh and prayed for patience. She was tired, bleeding, and emotionally drained. She just wanted a quiet, safe place to sleep and these idiots weren't helping.

"You know?"

Gaara dropped her hand at the odd tone in Naruto's voice, "Naruto-"

"She's agreed to have my children," Sasuke smirked at his long time rival.

End Chapter


	15. Chapter Fourteen Reactions?

****

AN: Ack! Sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long! Hope the chapter makes up for it! Michelle

Chapter Fourteen

A wave of sand slammed the arrogant Uchiha into the far wall with enough force to make him see stars. Sasuke found himself bound and gagged by the sand he was quickly starting to despise.

Naruto paused his forward momentum at the display and turned tumultuous blue eyes on Gaara, "Is this true?!"

"No," she denied with a deadly glare, "That was not the agreement-"

"Agreement?!" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked at Sasuke as if he had never seen the teen in his life.

Sasuke tried to speak but couldn't around the gag.

"Naruto," Gaara's voice was calm, "I'll tell you about it later-"

"No, Gaara, you'll tell me now and you'll tell me why he knows your secret as well as what exactly this agreement is," he bit off as his fists clenched.

Sasuke arched a brow.

"I'm tired."

Naruto turned at the strained note in her voice to see her more worn then he could ever remember seeing her.

"Your shoulder," he reached out a hand but didn't quite touch.

"It's fine, just needs a bandage," she met his eyes seriously, "Do you have a bed I can use?"

Sasuke protested behind his gag and was ignored.

"A bed?" Naruto's cheeks colored.

"Yes, I need to nap," she continued without inflection, "Channeling demonic chakra without a demon is. . .difficult and I do not trust the council members here. I interfered greatly and I need to be somewhere safe."

His eyes softened and he gave a shy nod.

"You can use mine."

She nodded her agreement.

Sasuke protested loudly.

She frowned and lifted a hand for silence.

Sand slid down the wall to reveal an open door and a curious Kakashi, "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto's relief was palpable.

The jounin smiled, "That was a bit close, eh?"

Student and teacher regarded each other with unmistakable fondness and gratefulness that the worse had been abated.

Sasuke drank in the sight of his once teacher. Neji had reported the copy ninja was fine but . . .it wasn't the same as seeing it with his own eyes.

Kakashi's eye scanned the room and stopped on Sasuke, "Was that really necessary, Lord Kazekage, it's hard enough to get him to talk as it is."

Gaara sent him a look that plainly stated, 'couldn't prove it by me.'

"So," the jounin leaned against the frame, "I hear I have you to thank for becoming Hokage."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, I heard he put in a good word for you, too," he dismissed his student, "Now, Lord Kazekage, I believe we have some matters to discuss."

Gaara took a deep breath, "Yes, we do, Lord Hokage."

"But-" Naruto protested weakly.

"I'll keep it short," she assured him as the sand flowed back into her gourd.

Sasuke's feet hit the ground but his gag stayed firmly in place. He grunted and pointed at it angrily.

"Yes, Sasuke, we know it's you," Kakashi remarked dryly, "I believe there's a report I need to collect from you."

Sasuke froze at the icy tone.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was as warm as his smile, "Keep Sasuke company while I talk to the Kazekage, hmm?"

Naruto nodded sharply, "Yeah, no problem, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, shall we?" Kakashi motioned for Gaara to join him.

She nodded.

Sakura glanced up from her mentor's bedside with both hope and disbelief on her face, "Sasuke's back?"

Ino nodded, "At least that's what all the elite are muttering. He's been spotted with Naruto though some are saying that he arrived with the Kazekage. With Itachi and Orochimaru dead . . .they're saying it was a mission or something but that can't be right but that's not all."

"What else?" Sakura asked flippantly as she did a quick check to make sure all of Tsunade's seals, arrays, and equipment were all working properly.

"We've been summoned by the new Hokage."

"New Hokage?"

Shikamaru's expression darkened at the news, "I'll be right over. You coming, Chouji?"

"You didn't see him, Shikamaru, when he saw his teacher dead."

Shikamaru's mouth tightened, "You saw him?"

"It was a long time ago."

"You're more forgiving then I am, Chouji," he took off without another word.

Chouji sighed, "You sure you'll be all right, Dad?"

The older Akimichi smiled, "Yes, go join your friends."

Chouji smiled and nodded.

Hinata paled as Kiba snarled and took off with Akamaru.

"Come," Shino placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "We shouldn't let him get too far ahead of us."

"Yes," she stilled instantly and they joined their teammate on the rooftops.

"Tenten," Neji called to his teammate and girlfriend, "We've been summoned."

"Is it true? Is Sasuke back?" She demanded as she leapt onto the building with him.

He eyed her, "Yes."

"Good," she patted her scroll, "I have some friends who are dying to meet him."

Neji smirked and they were off.

"Why?"

Gaara sat in front of the Hokage's desk, completely bland, "You were the best choice. The council member with his arm in a sling was rude."

Kakashi leaned back into his chair, "Yes, I heard you got Danzo quite heated but that was not what I was asking."

She gave him a blank stare.

"Now, let's not play dumb," he tsked, "One does not reach our levels by brute strength alone."

"The Uchiha turned up in Sand," she stated, "and I returned him. I have no insight to Leaf policies much less information about it's priorities."

"Very good, Lord Kazekage," Kakashi chuckled, "Had I not been an ex-anbu captain with a ridiculous security clearance that would have allowed me to know about any mission my students are assigned despite the secrecy then I might have actually bought that, besides, you're the reason I'm Hokage, you meddle just fine."

"He appeared in Sand with the intention to assassinate me," she shrugged, "I was able to talk to him and agreed to escort him home."

"The only problem with that story is I know Sasuke," he mused thoughtfully, "Tell me another."

"He stumbled across an S-Class secret, attempted to blackmail me, and I blackmailed him instead," she narrowed her eyes, "He'll be your most loyal ninja for at least five years, after that, it will be up to you to keep him here and out of Sand."

"There's the Sasuke I know," he tilted his head, "And the deep cover mission story?"

"A way to discredit Danzo's theory about current Leaf policies being weak."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded, "I guess I won't mention how we both know that the real reason you did any of this was for Naruto, though, I am curious why you didn't push harder for him to become Hokage."

"I was already lucky that I wasn't thrown from the room," she smiled faintly, "Kazekage or not."

"Point taken," he nodded, "though, it must have helped that the first thing out of your mouth was an offer of aid."

She didn't respond.

"So what are you offering exactly?" Kakashi leaned forward again and absently tapped his finger against his desk.

"What do you need?"

He smiled, "I'll have to get back to you on that, though, I have to say you are a man of your word. You've kept this meeting short as promised. Have you seen a medic?"

"I'm fine," she responded automatically as she stood, "If you need me I will be-"

"With Naruto," he stood and came around the desk with a lazy gait, "Good doing business with you, Lord Kazekage."

He extended a hand.

She reached out to take it.

He slammed her onto the desk and, taking advantage of her surprise, pinned her in place with a leg thrown across her hips that he settled into a straddle.

She thrashed trying to surge up while kicking her legs uselessly as she tried to gain momentum.

He calmly caught her hands, took both of them into one of his, and effortlessly pressed a hand to her chest to press her flat against the desk.

"What's this?" Kakashi smiled as she froze, "Is this the S-Class secret Sasuke stumbled across?"

She cursed her inability to throw him off manually. Had she been at full strength and dexterity then she might have at least managed that much, she knew her limits and that her true strength was her ability to manipulate sand but she was on her last dregs of chakra. The stunt with pinning Sasuke while soundproofing the room had been a bit much and she had just enough to make it to Naruto's apartment before she was forced to give up her sand armor completely.

The only way to throw Hatake off was to drop her armor but there was no grantee she'd be able to put it back up and, judging from his growing smile, he knew it as well as she did.

"Get off of me," she ordered in a dead tone that demanded obedience or the risk of dire consequences.

He just moved his hand off her breast and started to examine her shoulder.

"You should consider yourself fortunate," he informed casually as if he wasn't sitting on her on top of his desk, "Had you been Naruto then I would have simply torn the shirt from your body. He's too stubborn about taking care of his wounds properly. Sasuke was the same. I wonder if he's changed."

She blinked, "You manhandle your students?"

"Of course," he released her wrists so he could lift her shoulder to glance at the other side though he had to lean completely over her to do it, "My cute little students have too much pride to seek help any other way. Well, I'm surprised, your wound is mostly superficial though it looks like it did pierce all the way through."

"I told you it was fine," her glare returned.

"Well, I didn't know you were a sensible girl, now did I?" He smiled and started a minor healing jutsu, "This is just to stimulate the skin so it grows over the wound to prevent infection and stop the bleeding."

She rolled her head to the side so she was looking at a wall, "He wants me to have his offspring. Our deal was if he could prove he was capable of being loyal for at least five years then I might consider his suit."

"Might?" The amusement was plain in his voice as the healing glow of his hands faded, "He didn't even get a guarantee?"

"It was that or I killed him on the spot," she turned her head to face him, "He had nothing to threaten me with and I would have simply explained the situation to Naruto."

Kakashi got off her and pulled her to her feet as all the different stories clicked into place, "I see . . .so he hasn't a chance in hell."

She glanced at him bemused as he pulled her arm into his and started to escort her to the door.

"Your disguise is very thorough," he complimented, "I really thought you were turning all the males of your generation gay."

She shrugged carelessly.

"That's too bad," he remarked sorrowfully, "I was going to parade you in front of Iruka-sensei."

They paused in front of his door.

"Naruto's precious person?" She frowned.

"Yes, though," he eyed her, "I might do that anyway. Your female pheromones will confuse him and make him question his sexuality."

The older man beamed at her.

"Will this harm him?" She asked and when he shook his head, "Then I have no objections as long as you keep my secret."

He chuckled, "You're a surprising mix of mercenary and innocence, aren't you?" He just chuckled again when she only blinked at him.

He let go of her arm and peeked out the door, "Ah, you're all here. Good. Please come in."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're the new Hokage?!" Sakura couldn't control her outburst.

"I'll explain everything in a minute," Kakashi watched everyone give Sasuke dark uncertain looks as they passed to enter his office, "You too, Sasuke. Gaara?"

She released the gag.

"Thank you," Kakashi nudged her out the door, "Naruto, didn't you have an appointment with the Kazekage?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't worry, Naruto, Sasuke is in good hands," Kakashi shut the door on his protests, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, everyone . . .Sasuke's back."

There might as well have been dark rain clouds floating about their heads everyone was so cheerful.

"Oh, good, you noticed," Kakashi poofed into his seat, "What you don't know is I am now the acting Hokage-" He lifted a hand for silence, "Lady Tsunade is in a coma and it is uncertain when or if she'll ever wake up. Sakura?"

Startled, she stepped forward to report, "She's doing as well as can be expected after her severe chakra exhaustion. We have high hopes that she'll pull through soon."

"Yes, Sasuke, she's a skilled medic ninja," Kakashi smiled cheerfully, "No, Sakura, everything is not all right. Everyone from the Sasuke retrieval squad step forward please. Yes, I know Naruto's not here, Sasuke, he's not the only one who went after you that day."

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut and to his complete surprise Chouji stepped forward followed by Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and, finally, Shikamaru.

"Lord Hokage!" Lee raised his hand, "I was not originally part of the retrieval mission but I-"

"Step forward, Lee," Kakashi cut him off gently.

Lee beamed and stepped forward.

"These are the fellow shinobi who you turned your back on," Kakashi's voice was dangerously soft, "This is the team who risked life and limb to bring back their lost companion. Now that he's back of his own apparent accord I must tell you the official story is that he was on a deep cover mission-"

The room exploded with loud protests and exclamations of disbelief.

Shikamaru made a sharp gesture and everyone quieted instantly. They had all been under his command at one time or another and they trusted him with their lives. They also trusted him to get to the bottom of all this mess.

"If he was on a mission then she wouldn't have sent us after him. She would have sent jounin who could convincingly put up a fight, pretend to be overwhelmed, and let them get away with our spy in tow," Shikamaru was trembling with rage, "We're not stupid. We nearly died-"

"Did you? It's been so long I don't remember," Kakashi tilted his head, "Chouji Akimichi, report."

Chouji glanced at Shikamaru nervously, "We left the village-"

"Skip to the good part," Kakashi smiled, "Where you decided to stay behind to face off against one of the Sound Four by yourself so the squad could save Sasuke before they passed over our borders."

"Oh," Chouji peeked at his friend and winced when he saw the clenched fists, "I fought the one known as Jirobo. He was a heavyset ninja with an orange Mohawk. I was able to fight him to a standstill and he was forced to start using what I later learned was a curse seal. Still I was able to match him and eventually forced him into the second level of the seal with the help of my family's special food pills. I killed him and returned to the village."

He finished abruptly.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi gave the agitated chuunin permission to speak.

"What he doesn't mention is that his family's special food pills have an extremely high price," Shikamaru glared at the Uchiha, "The pills basically converted all the fat in his body into chakra. He went from roughly about one hundred and thirty-seven pounds to eighty-six! He almost slipped into a coma and died! If the medic ninjas hadn't found him-!"

Sasuke saw the punch coming. He did. Later he would have liked to say that he took the punch on purpose, had known he had deserved it, and taken the hit like a man. The only reason he didn't move was because he couldn't and, considering who was throwing the punch, it didn't take a genius to know why.

Shikamaru's fist connected solidly against his cheek bone sending the Uchiha over a chair to land with a painful thump.

Chest heaving the Nara turned to the Hokage, "I'll accept any punishment."

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to that last bit there," Kakashi shrugged, "Neji Hyuuga, report."

"Are we all getting a free shot?" Neji took a small step forward and a grateful Chouji took a step back.

"Hmm? Didn't catch that," Kakashi smiled, "Sakura, don't move an inch closer. You can heal him when we're done."

Sakura pulled back instantly, torn between her personal feelings and the full knowledge of the consequences her teammates choices had upon them all.

Sasuke picked himself off the floor and, was proud to say, faced the punishment like a man. He hadn't known, how could he have known, what his fellow ninjas, his classmates, had gone through to try to bring him back. The sacrifice they had made that in the light of Gaara's cover story had been made worthless. The glares were justified but it was the looks of the teammates who hadn't gone on the mission. . .

Even Hinata was glaring and he hadn't even known she could get mad!

When the final report, given by Rock Lee, had been given and the surprising knowledge that even Gaara had almost died trying to retrieve him had left him in a state of shock. He wanted nothing more then to retreat, snarling that they didn't understand, that Itachi's death had to come first, that he hadn't asked anybody to come after him, but, in the light of the destruction of his home and the almost death of his friends and sensei, he couldn't say a word. He didn't regret killing Itachi. He would never regret that, but, for the first time, he wondered if he had gone the wrong way about it.

If even gentle Chouji, the boy he didn't think would amount to much of a ninja at all, could single handedly defeat one of the Sound Four when he, Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't . . .

. . .then why did he ever need to leave in the first place?

Naruto fiddled around in his cupboard for something other than ramen and came up empty. Maybe he could slip out real quick to get something? No. He couldn't leave Gaara while she was asleep and vulnerable. Not when she'd basically asked him to guard her from the mysterious angry council members.

But she was going to be hungry!

He just hoped she liked ramen . . .

He sighed and let his head thunk against the cupboard. He had a girl sleeping in his bed, in his clothes! He had let her use his shower to wash off the blood and rinse out her clothes but he hadn't realized that she wouldn't have anything to wear after she was done!

She had exited his bathroom in a pair of his shorts and a loose shirt.

"I borrowed some clothes," she announced.

He'd shown her the bed and she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

He had a clone standing guard just in case and-

Ah, he'd send a clone!

Quickly, putting his plan into action, he sent one off.

There, now there would be food other than ramen, and she . . .

Naruto frowned, he needed to know why Sasuke knew and what had prompted his rival to just . . .! Sasuke was full of himself if he thought he was good enough for Gaara! She needed someone who would support her, made sure she had a safe place to sleep, something good to eat, and would love her. She wasn't just some girl to knock up!

He straightened as the clone he'd left in the room popped and assaulted him with memories of Gaara sleeping, soft and feminine, stirring Gaara, gentle and vulnerable as she rubbed an eye, and then a grumpy, sleepy Gaara who crushed his clone with her sand for watching her sleep.

He grinned and waited for her to open the door.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm," she groaned and nearly ran into the doorframe before righting her trajectory. She made her way blearily to the table before sitting down and staring at the table blankly.

A fond smile pulled at his lips, looked like she still had problems waking up completely.

The tea kettle went off and he quickly went about serving tea.

Gaara stared at the cup before reached out to take it and took a drink.

"How long was I out?" She set the cup down, decidedly more awake.

"A couple hours."

"I hope you weren't too bored."

"Nah," he shrugged, "The food should be here any-"

A knock on the door.

"My clone," he explained quickly as he heard her sand scraping against itself and quickly returned with the food, "Here it is!"

He served that quickly as well.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be a burden," she intoned softly.

"Oh, no problem!" He denied instantly, "In fact, it's was kinda nice! I mean, someone other than me being here, that is-"

"I understand," she cut off his rambling, "About the Uchiha-"

"You're not going to date him, Gaara," Naruto's tone was uncompromising, "I mean it. He's not good for you."

She studied him curiously, "I have no intention of bearing his children."

"Oh, okay, good," he relaxed into his chair, "That would have been . . . I mean- Wait, how did he know?"

"He entered my private room at an inopportune time," she took a sip of tea.

"So you weren't wearing your sand armor," he worked out.

"I wasn't wearing anything," she corrected.

"He saw you naked!"

"I believe he was there to assassinate me," she ignored his outburst, "He was . . .quite shocked."

"I'll kill him," Naruto stated darkly.

"I could have done that," she remarked with a hint of irritation, "I thought you wanted him back alive."

"Oh, I do," he glared at his food, "He shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"He didn't know," she shrugged, "If he does it again I'll kill him."

"No, Gaara," he smiled helplessly, "I didn't mean it seriously."

"Fine, I'll maim him."

He snickered, "Sure."

She paused and glanced down at her food, "You're happy?"

"What?" He blinked.

"The Uchiha is back," she didn't look at him, "I couldn't make you Hokage but now you'll have a chance to work towards it without distraction and-"

"Gaara," he got up and moved around the table to her side, "Look at me."

She lifted her eyes questioningly.

"You brought him home for me?"

She nodded slowly, "I had to promise to consider bearing his children to do it but, yes, I did."

Naruto's brow twitched, he'd take that up with Sasuke later, "No one's ever . . .thank you."

He lowered his head so his hair touched hers.

"Then I'm glad," she stated and moved her eyes to study his serene expression and the blonde lashes that rested against tan skin. Were her eyelashes red? She'd have to check later.

"Gaara," the lashes lifted to reveal sky blue, close and full of emotion that moved something in her chest.

"Yes?" She deadpanned as her heartbeat increased and she mentally checked the perimeter. Was there someone approaching them? A threat?

His eyes shifted to her shoulder and a hesitant hand lifted to hover, "Can I?"

She gave a minute nod since anything more would knock their heads together. Something was triggering her senses. There was something wrong. Her heartbeat was up and her throat was dry which shouldn't have happened since she hydrated and-

His hand brushed her collar bone as he gently pushed the slightly too large shirt off her shoulder.

She suppressed a shiver as he gently fingered the newly healed wound and wondered as the adrenaline raced through her system if the spike had been poisoned. . . Why was she . . .

Her thoughts ground to a halt as his eyes moved from her shoulder to met her own and the unidentifiable feelings held her still as she inhaled sharply and held it.

His other hand came up to touch her cheek as his head tilted slightly.

Tap. Tap.

She jerked away, almost falling off the chair, as her sand lashed out at the noise. She caught herself, fixed her shirt, and faced the noise.

A shadow of a bird behind a curtain fluttered it's wings at them annoyed at having been startled.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Naruto ducked behind the curtain to wince at the sand scrapped window.

Good thing kunai proof glass was standard issue! He opened the window and retrieved the message. He waited until the bird flew off and then ducked back into his apartment.

She was shaking, she realized and pressed a hand to her pounding heart, her entire body was shaking. She hadn't had such a bizarre reaction since kissing Neji . . .

It didn't make sense. They hadn't done anything to make her body react this way! Neji had to kiss her for at least several minutes before she felt any noticeable effects in her body! Naruto hadn't done anything but express concern. What did this mean? Was there something wrong with her?

"We're being summoned," Naruto frowned.

"I still have matters to discuss with the Hokage," she nodded and determinedly took steady steps to the bedroom so she could change.

"But I-" He cut himself off, "Nevermind."

She tilted her head at him and, when he just continued to glare at the wall, she closed the door.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei," he grumbled and threw the message into the trash bin.

End Chapter


	16. Chapter Fifteen Replacements?

****

********

AN: I'm not dead. Work has been eating my brain and has left me unmotivated to type though somehow I have written plenty. Still I feel bad so expect another update within the next day or so to make up for the long wait. Michelle

Chapter Fifteen

"Now, onto our next order of business," Kakashi announced happily as Sakura gingerly healed her former teammate, "How many of you know of Sand's S-Class secret?"

Several of them glanced at him startled while the others glanced at him curiously.

He nodded, "All right, those people stay. Everyone else is dismissed."

Kakashi watched as most of the boys stayed and most of the girls left. Interesting.

Chouji stopped at the door when Shikamaru paused and said, "Is it about Gaara?"

"Possibly, shut the door and tell me what you think it is," Kakashi instructed, better to get it out of the boy's system now then have him speculating in public, besides, he was a Nara. Nara's are never too far off the mark and it was better to just let them in on the secret then try to keep it from them.

Shikamaru nodded, "I'll catch you later, Chouji."

"You know what it is, Shikamaru?"

"I can guess," he shut the door and waited for the seal to reactivate before stating bluntly, "He's a chick, isn't he?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kakashi was mildly impressed, he'd had to grope the girl on accident to discover the truth.

"I date her sister," he shrugged, "Besides, Neji isn't exactly gay enough to date a dude, no matter how cute he is."

Neji lifted a brow, unsure if he was being complimented or insulted and decided, wisely, to just leave it alone.

"I think I discovered it the same way Naruto did," Kakashi tilted his head in thought, not caring how Team Gai stiffened with shock, "Neji must have found out at the party. The rest of you?"

"My allies," Shino spoke and didn't elaborate.

"Never smelled a dude on Neji when they were dating," Kiba shrugged, "Could never smell her directly before because of her sand."

"When we fought at the chuunin exams," Lee announced and was oblivious to the looks he received.

"She told me at Neji's request," Tenten shrugged.

"I see," Kakashi nodded, "What about you, Sasuke?"

Everyone turned to Sasuke with surprise.

They had forgotten he was in the room for a moment and, suddenly, the implications of Sasuke's arrival with the Kazekage changed abruptly.

"Come now, Sasuke, we don't have all day," Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"I entered her private chambers without permission," he stated carefully, "She convinced me that I would be able to return so I did."

There was a moment of silence.

"What made you think you wouldn't be able to come home?" Kakashi's voice had softened.

"I . . .didn't expect to live after . . .Itachi," Sasuke's voice was tightly controlled, "I cut all my ties . . .I didn't think anyone wanted me back besides, Naruto and Sakura."

He shot a quick glare at Kakashi before returning his gaze to the ground.

"You weren't even there that last time," his fists clenched, "And my spot was filled so why did you need me?"

Neji snorted and shook his head while Lee watched sadly.

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Kiba rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Shino shook his head at him.

Shikamaru grunted a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Is that what you thought?" Kakashi was quiet for a moment, "Everyone is dismissed. No, not you, Sasuke."

Sasuke fought to remain impassive but it was hard when the departing ninja gave him grudging nods of acknowledgment as they passed.

Lee clapped a hearty hand on his back, "Welcome back, Sasuke, you were missed."

The door shut leaving the Hokage with his former student turned traitor.

"There were certain circumstances that prevented me from going on that particular mission," Kakashi stated slowly, "and Tsunade was forced to fill your spot by the council."

Sasuke didn't react to the words, "Are we done?"

"I'm afraid not," Kakashi didn't quite sigh as the door opened, "These ninja claimed to be allied to you?"

Sasuke blinked as his team entered surrounded by anbu, "I rescued them from Sound."

Kakashi nodded, "And they are?"

"Karin, she's a medic, Suigetsu, he's a former Mist ninja, and Juugo is . . .recovering," Sasuke shrugged, "I told them they didn't have to follow me after . . ."

"We stay with Sasuke," Juugo stated simply.

"I see," Kakashi glanced past them to the door, "Come in."

The door swung open and a grumpy Naruto entered with a refreshed Kazekage.

"Why did you summon us back so soon?" The blond demanded.

"Oh, well, I know the Kazekage is your special friend and all but you're going to have to learn to share," he nodded at the Kazekage before turning back to Sasuke's team, "If you really want to stay with Sasuke then I'm afraid we'll have to have a visit with Ibiki. You understand, right, Sasuke? Also, I'll require a detailed report on your abilities, motivations, techniques, anything you learned under Orochimaru, all the hideouts you stayed at, and, generally, anything you can remember before finding yourselves in our fair village."

"And if we refuse?" Suigetsu lifted his chin defiantly.

"Then I'll give you exactly three minutes to leave my village before releasing my hounds," Kakashi smiled, "Sasuke, I don't think you're new teammate likes me."

"New teammate?" Naruto's voice was subdued, "He's not going to be on team seven again?"

Gaara glanced at Naruto's sad eyes and then pointedly at Sasuke.

"I don't have a place on team seven, dobe," he snapped, "You replaced me."

"No, we didn't!" Naruto was horrified, "Sai is just Sai. No one could ever take your place!"

Gaara just sighed when the Uchiha refused to respond and turned to the Hokage, "We have matters to discuss."

"Yes," Kakashi turned to Ibiki, "Please take our new friends and show them our hospitality."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Ibiki nodded and they left with the anbu in tow.

"Now, Lord Kazekage," Kakashi smiled, "We seem to have a rather large hole in the middle of our village. Is there something you can do to help?"

"You don't need manpower or supplies?"

"Well, glass for windows wouldn't go amiss," he tilted his head, "We recovered all our casualties, thanks to Naruto, and I have a man who can speed up construction. The hole, however . . ."

Gaara nodded, "Of course."

It went without saying that any earth jutsu used to fill the hole would take weeks of planning and careful creative use of jutsu and even then they were risking weakening the entire infrastructure.

Gaara could do it within a matter of hours.

"Naruto, you will act as the Kazekage's escort or should I say boyfriend?" He wondered aloud.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed with mortification. There was no way he was good enough to be Gaara's boyfriend!

"Either title will suffice," Gaara stated blandly.

"What?" Naruto spun around to face her, "You . . .consider me your boyfriend?"

"You are my male friend," she nodded decisively.

"Ah, no, Gaara," Naruto glared at the chuckling Hokage, "You see-"

"You don't consider me a friend?" Her tone was hurt.

"No! I mean I do! My closest friend! It's just-"

"Boyfriend implies a more romantic relationship rather than a platonic one," Kakashi saved his student from digging himself a deeper hole.

"Romantic," she pulled out an orange covered book, "Hmm."

"You . . .read Icha Icha?" Kakashi blinked.

"Yes, he lent it to me," Gaara flipped through the book with a frown, "There are no references to 'boyfriend.' Just lover, beloved, precious, and so on. There are even references to animals as endearments."

She glanced up completely befuddled, "Why would someone like to be referred to as a pussycat? In fact, since you're an avid reader, I have some questions."

"I would be happy to answer any and all questions you might have, Lord Kazekage," Kakashi responded happily, "With demonstrations if you'd like?"

"Really?" Gaara perked up at the offer, "I-"

"No!" Naruto jumped between them, "Don't even think about corrupting Gaara!"

Kakashi could only watch as his student pulled a protesting Kazekage out of her chair.

"My questions!"

"You don't want to talk to him! Trust me," Naruto muttered loudly as he pulled her to the door, "You'll get answers from your boyfriend when you get one."

She came very close to pouting and was pulled through the door.

Kakashi leaned back into his chair, "I was just trying to help."

...

Gaara was a sight to behold, with her arms raised like a conductor of an orchestra as she directed her sand with almost medical precision. What had to be at least two tons of rock and dirt floated about a hundred feet above the Leaf supported only by sand and will.

Citizens and ninja alike watched with a mixture of awe and trepidation.

She dropped her arms to about mid-waist in a sweeping motion. The bottom of the floating mass formed a funnel and emptied itself into the giant crater.

"Um," Naruto watched as the hole filled and the dirt kept filling to form a small hill, "I think you brought too much."

"Sand Burial," she intoned and placed her hands on the ground.

The hill shuddered and shrunk before everyone's eyes, at times pausing before compacting even more.

She frowned with her eyes closed as she tilted her head one way or another.

The dirt wasn't level as it stood about a foot above the ground.

"Hmm," she stepped onto her creation and walked to the center. She sat and spread her fingers to lightly touch the ground at her sides.

"He's reabsorbing his chakra," Neji reported to the anbu next to him, "He's also seems to be moving his sand to break up the ground so it's not just a solid mass."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto nodded disinterestedly.

"Yes," Neji released his bloodline, "Very clever. He's used a natural mix of Leaf's dirt and rocks to fill the majority of the hole while lacing the lot with sand to control it. He compacted the dirt tightly so it wouldn't turn into a giant sinkhole at the first rain and, by pulling the sand through the mass roughly, breaks up the dirt to ensure life eventually returns to it. Reabsorbing the chakra ensures this isn't just some kind of ploy. To use this ground in any kind of future attack would be difficult since he would have to infuse the soil with his chakra once more."

Gaara stood and walked over to them, "It is done."

The anbu nodded and poofed back to the tower to report.

"Okay, let's eat!" Naruto grinned, "Ra- Um, Gaara's choice."

"Ramen," she took point and nodded, "Neji."

"Gaara."

...

Sasuke left the interrogation headquarters with a slight limp. He'd learned quickly that Ibiki didn't tolerate any kind of back talk. He also didn't give a damn that Sasuke was the last Uchiha.

"Don't think you're getting away with anything," Ibiki's cold eyes chilled him, "The lower levels might accept your ridiculous story but anyone with half a brain knows better. Step one hair out of line and you'll be back here so fast you'll run into your brother's ghost at the check in station."

Sasuke tried to shake off the memories but the feeling of being followed didn't help at all. He was on probation and would be under constant observation until cleared by the Hokage and considering who the Hokage was . . .

Well, that might be a long time in coming.

Anyway, that was the least of his problems at the moment. He had to find Gaara and, as loathe as he was to admit it, he knew the fastest way to do that was find Naruto. The dobe was predictable at least . . .

_"Do you have a bed I can use?"_

_"Yeah, you can use mine."_

Over his dead body.

Naruto was not going to take her from him!

...

Sakura approached the ramen stand hesitantly.

Sure enough, there was Neji, Naruto, and Gaara all sharing a weird silent conversation over ramen. So Neji hadn't been lying when he'd said he ate with Naruto regularly.

No, that wasn't what she came here for . . .

"Naruto?"

The blond swung around, "Sakura?"

Gaara and Neji's cool glanced landed on her.

She shivered, she was really starting to hate their eyes and how they seemed to see through everything.

"Naruto, did you see where Sasuke went?"

"He had to talk to Ibiki and write a report," Naruto scrunched up his face in thought, "I don't know when he'll be done. You should ask Kakashi-sensei."

"He won't see me," she admitted softly.

"Taking over the position of Kage is no simple matter," Gaara spoke, "It might be several days before he is able to take a long enough break for nonessentials."

"Our team is not an nonessential!" Sakura glared.

Gaara gave a minute shrug before turning back to her food.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Sakura, calm down-"

"I'm not talking to you, Naruto!" She snapped and noted how Gaara's head jerked to side just enough to glare from the corner of his eye.

"Sakura," Neji spoke, "Do not take offense, Gaara merely meant that, in face of the village wide destruction, everyone's personal problems will have to take a backseat."

She turned her glare on the Hyuuga, "Maybe your sensei-"

"Enough," Gaara turned to face her, "It will take time for them to process the Uchiha. The Hokage knows the truth of his return. Be grateful that you do not."

She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, "I-"

"Are we having a team meeting?" Sai slipped into the booth, "I heard the traitor is back, is it true?"

"Yes, the Uchiha was returned," Neji's lips quirked with amusement at the expressions of team seven.

"Sai," Sakura growled as a vein visibly pulsed in her temple.

Naruto smacked his forehead, "Sai."

Sai glanced between them uncertainly, "Are you going to ask me to leave the team?"

Both teammates glanced up in shock while Neji and Gaara turned away to give them some privacy.

"No, Sai," Naruto smiled sadly, "No one's going to ask you to leave."

"It's up to Kakashi-sensei," Sakura offered weakly.

"Yeah, but he said Sasuke had a new team," Naruto frowned, "So we'll have to just wait and see."

"New team?" Sakura was surprised, "Who?"

"So I can stay?" Sai's polite tone had a hopeful edge.

"Yeah," Naruto's smile became determined, "We'll fight for you. Right, Sakura?"

"Yeah," she reassured her teammate half-heartedly.

Sai's head ducked down as a genuine smile pulled at his lips, "This feeling . . .is this what it means to have bonds . . ."

"Sasuke!" Sakura pushed past Sai to get at the Uchiha.

Sasuke managed to brace himself, "Sakura."

"Sasuke, I'm so happy you're back!" Tears leaked into her voice, "You-"

Sasuke pushed her away gently, "Sakura . . ."

"Hi, traitor," Sai smiled at the startled Uchiha, "I'm your replacement. Sai."

Sasuke could have been made of rock.

"Don't mind him, Sasuke, that's just his way of making friends . . ." She trailed off as he completely removed her from his person, "Sasuke?"

"I didn't come back here for you or Naruto," he stated bluntly.

Sakura blinked, "But-"

"I came back for Gaara," he continued mercilessly.

Naruto's expression turned stony, Sai's confused, and Sakura's became perplexed.

Neji narrowed his eyes, so it was just as I thought.

"I don't understand," Sakura stated slowly.

"The Uchiha's gay for Gaara," Neji said it dismissively.

"What?" Sakura couldn't help yelling as the look of enlightenment crossed Sai's face, "Sasuke-"

"It's true," Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga.

Gaara ignored all of them as she ate her ramen.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest when Sai beat her to the punch, "So should I call you a fag or a traitor? Both seem to fit."

Sasuke tensed, "Excuse me?"

"You give people nicknames in order to form bonds," Sai explained with a smile, "Naruto's is dickless and Sakura's is hag."

"Sai," Both Sakura and Naruto protested.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji, "What do you call the Hyuuga?"

"We are not friends," Neji smirked at them.

"Oh?" Sai turned to him, "Would you like to be?"

"On the condition that you never give me a nickname," Neji nodded, "Then I would be glad to be your friend and, as a friend, I think traitor is more fitting though fag has a nice ring to it."

"I agree," Sai beamed, completely missing the glare that might have incinerated them both on the spot.

Naruto snickered and put up his hands in defense when the glare turned on him, "Hey, cut him some slack. He used to be worse."

Sakura turned and ran from the booth.

"Wait, hag!" Sai took off after her, "You didn't tell me which one was better!"

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, torn between running after her to make sure she was all right and finishing his ramen.

Sasuke snorted to himself and sat next to Gaara.

Neji stiffened on the other side of blond and Naruto stopped squirming as the Kazekage lifted her eyes from her food.

"We have things to discuss," Sasuke tried to lock eyes with her, "We should go somewhere . . .more discrete."

"No," she turned back to her food, "We have nothing pertinent to discuss. Any and all topics you wish to discuss are unnecessary until the time limit and conditions are met."

"And if I prove myself to you before then?"

"Oi," Naruto leaned around Gaara, "We're the ones who need to talk, Sasuke."

"There's nothing to discuss," Sasuke didn't bother looking away from the Kazekage, "Anything between Gaara and myself is none of your business."

"Gaara's my friend," Naruto growled, "And you are too much of a bastard-"

"Gaara can still be your friend while being my partner," Sasuke sent him an annoyed look.

"You are seriously misguided if you think you'd be happy in such an arrangement," Neji slanted over a look at the bickering males.

"This is none of your concern," Sasuke snapped.

"I beg to differ," Neji turned his body to face them more fully.

"Hey," Naruto scowled at both of them, "This is-"

"Enough," Gaara glanced at all of them, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to date Lee."

****

End chapter


	17. Chapter Sixteen Jealous?

****

********

Chapter Sixteen

All the males were stunned into silence and she took the opportunity to finish her ramen. She paid and slipped off the stool to stare at Naruto expectantly.

He just continued to stare at her gob smacked.

"He is suitable, yes?" She crossed her arms annoyed.

"No," Naruto exhaled the word explosively.

"Why would you want to date him?" Sasuke demanded and everyone heard the unspoken, "When you can have me!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched at the realization that a former girlfriend of his thought the idea of dating Lee was attractive. He submerged the urge to bang his head against the wall.

"He's a great ninja," she wasn't visibly startled at the reaction but her eyes were a tad wide.

"You can't date fuzzy brow!" Naruto slipped off his stool.

"Why not?" She lifted her chin and glared at her friend.

"Because he's-" Naruto bit his tongue as he tried to think of a reason.

"He's common," Sasuke supplied, "He can't use chakra and he's extremely loud."

"Yet, he's proven loyal, hardworking, and a great ninja," she dismissed Sasuke completely and turned to Naruto, "You disapprove?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded emphatically.

Neji glanced up morbidly curious about Gaara's next move.

"You will have to forgive me then," she shrugged, "He's proven himself to me."

She turned to walk away.

Neji was both mildly impressed and nauseated that she was going to fight for the right to date Lee. She had come a long way from just agreeing to marry him on Naruto's word.

"Wait, you can't! He's . . ." Naruto grabbed her arm, ". . .in love with Sakura!"

Gaara went still in his grasp, "What?"

"It's true," Sasuke spoke up, "He declared it at the chuunin exams. He said he would die to protect her."

"Neji," Gaara called out.

"Lee has declared his feelings for Sakura numerous times," Neji gave in to the urge to close his eyes in consternation, "Just yesterday, he praised her fire of youth and his undying loyalty."

"So, see, you can't date him," Naruto unconsciously tightened his grip on her arm, "You . . ."

"Can date me," Sasuke supplied smoothly, "Lee's already involved. It didn't work out with the Hyuuga and Naruto is . . ."

Gaara's cold gaze made the Uchiha rethink insulting the dobe.

"Leave Gaara alone, bastard," Naruto pulled her towards him, "If anyone's not good enough then it's you!"

Sasuke's expression went blank, "Even a black listed heir is better than a no account orphan."

Naruto inhaled sharply at the barb before throwing his head back and laughing harshly, "Shows what you know, bastard."

"Naruto?" Gaara blinked her concern at him.

"We have more in common then you might think."

The blond ducked out of the stand dragging a concerned Gaara after him.

Sasuke threw some money on the counter and went to dash after them when Neji slipped into his path.

"Get out of my way, Hyuuga," Sasuke tried to push past, only to be neatly blocked.

"You are more of a fool then I thought, Uchiha," Neji smirked darkly as the other male stopped to glare, "You've never courted a person in your life, have you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue only to have to settle for a disgruntled, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Neji shrugged, "But if it were me trying to get into Gaara's good graces then I would certainly know better then to openly antagonize Naruto, especially in front of . . . him. I wouldn't be blind enough to fool myself to think that Naruto means nothing to Gaara."

"You have a point?" Sasuke's gaze was bored, "Because if I recall correctly, it was you who failed in a relationship with Gaara."

Neji's smirk widened, "Is that what you think? Gaara would have married me in an instant if I hadn't insisted on dating first."

"What?" Disbelief colored his face, "You are the one who's the fool. I would have agreed the moment the arrangement was proposed."

Neji laughed softly to himself, "Determined to the end or is it stubborn? Either way it is none of my concern-"

"Exactly," Sasuke snapped wishing he could just chidori his ass and be done with it. Fucking probation.

"However," Neji's eyes were frosty, "Gaara remains my friend as well as Naruto and if you want any kind of chance then I suggest you give the Kazekage some space. Gaara doesn't respond well to ambushes."

He nodded to the owner and left the stand. There he'd done his part and stalled the Uchiha long enough for Naruto to reach his apartment with Gaara as well as make the Uchiha think twice about his actions though if Sasuke was foolish enough to ignore his warnings then there was nothing to do but sit back and prepare to be amused.

Sai's fag comment was just the beginning and Neji knew just what blonde to slip the information, on accident, of course.

Naruto pulled Gaara into his apartment and slammed the door shut. His chest heaved with aggravation as he glared certain doom at his door.

"Naruto."

Blues swung around to land on annoyed blue-green, "You are not allowed to talk to that bastard."

Annoyance turned into anger, "I tolerate a lot from you but I will not, under any circumstances, tolerate you to decide whom I am allowed to converse with or not."

"But Gaara-"

"I answer to no man or woman," she lifted her chin, "It's part of the reason I became Kazekage. I'm a leader and not a weapon, not anymore."

"Gaara," Naruto rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, "I don't mean it like that. It's just . . . Sasuke's a bastard and he wants into your pants and I don't think I can handle that . . ."

Her blue-green eyes were calculating, "I don't see how it concerns you. You didn't mind if Neji attempted the same."

"You were dating! Besides, you at least liked Neji-"

"Could tolerate."

"-and you can't like Sasuke-"

"I don't."

"-and I don't like to see him," Naruto made several frustrated gestures that she had no way of interpreting, "bothering you."

He finished lamely.

"I can handle him," she frowned, "What did you mean we had more in common than you thought?"

Naruto blinked at the change of subject, "I found out who my dad was . . ."

Gaara smiled, she knew how much the topic had distressed him and then her smile dimmed as the statement sunk in, "You father was the Hokage."

"Yeah, the Fourth," Naruto's smile was small but sincere, "He was the most badass ninja and the best Hokage ever and he was my dad. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Gaara watched him stew for a minute, "The son of the Yellow Flash."

"Huh?" Naruto glanced up and jumped when she placed her hand over his seal, "Gaara?"

"Take comfort in the fact that your father made you into a jinchuuriki to protect his village. He made you a hero," her eyes went flat, "My father merely wanted a weapon and he got a flawed one at that."

She removed her hand and walked to the window, "Your father was a great ninja."

Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure your father-"

"It's past," she glanced at him, "So when will you put the Uchiha in his place?"

"What?"

"He insulted you and you have the perfect counter," her eyes darkened, "You may claim him as a brother but even siblings should know their place."

The semi dark statement left Naruto a bit flatfooted because on one hand he totally agreed with her and, on the other, he knew his relationship with Sasuke didn't work that way.

They were rivals. They fought for dominance over everything and-

The silence was broken by a loud knocking.

Naruto pulled open the door to see Sasuke looking annoyed and impatient with an amused Neji a couple yards back.

"Is Gaara here?" He demanded.

Something hardened within Naruto as he realized that they were going to have to fight over Gaara as well.

"Gaara, can you hang out with Neji for a minute," Naruto locked eyes with his rival, "I need to talk to Sasuke."

Sasuke met Naruto's gaze, "Yes, we need to talk."

Gaara passed by them wordlessly and gave Sasuke a dark smirk as she did.

Sasuke arched a brow at her before entering Naruto's apartment.

The door sung shut.

"Shall we visit Tenten?" Neji offered lightly.

She nodded, "Yes."

Sasuke glanced around the apartment with a critical eye, "You've been letting her stay here?"

Naruto didn't bother to glance at the random discarded ramen cups he knew he hadn't picked up, "She feels safe here."

Sasuke snorted, "Sure, she does."

"Sasuke," Naruto took a calming breath, "Why are you so set on her? You could have anyone so why her?"

"She's everything I ever wanted," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why? You want her?"

"I . . ." He blinked, "We're friends . . ."

"Good," Sasuke smiled, "Then don't interfere. She'll date who she wants to and, if you're my friend, then you'll put in a good word for me."

"Friend?" Naruto's expression darkened, "You're pretty quick to reforge our bonds all of a sudden."

The Uchiha went still, "All the time you spent chasing me and you decide, now, that you don't want me back?"

"No, I do and I'm happy," the blond continued to frown, "But . . . She is . . ."

"What? Special?"

"No, well, yes but she's . . . like me," Serious blue eyes lifted, "She's everything I could have been and could be, Sasuke, and you're going to be an asshole to her and she doesn't deserve it! She's been through so much and worked too hard to just give up everything to have your babies! She died! Sasuke, I couldn't . . ."

"What do you mean she died?" Sasuke demanded, that couldn't be right.

"She died," Naruto's jaw clenched, "It took them three days to rip the demon from her. The only reason she lived is because this old Sand granny knew a forbidden jutsu and died in her place."

Sasuke said nothing.

"She asked me to look after her because I was the only who knew the pain of being a jinchuuriki," Naruto met his eyes, "And I keep my promises, Sasuke."

"You should date Lee," Tenten smiled, "You would make the cutest couple!"

Gaara blinked at her, "Truly?"

"No," Neji frowned, "You're forgetting Sakura-"

"Forget Sakura, she doesn't give Lee the time of day," Tenten waved away his argument, "I'm sure with a few feminine wiles Gaara could easily get his attention."

"He does hug me a lot," Gaara's voice was considering, "I should grope him?"

Tenten was quiet for a moment before she burst into laughter, "I can just imagine the look on his face!"

"No, you shouldn't grope Lee," Neji glared at his girlfriend, "Lee can be even more old fashioned than I am."

Gaara hummed a disappointed note, "I see."

"Psh," Tenten rolled her eyes, "That just means it'll be fun to make him lose control. I'd date him if I wasn't already involved with Neji."

"Tenten, do not encourage this!" Neji snapped and then her words registered, "Wait, what do you mean you'd date Lee?"

"You may be pretty, Neji, but that doesn't mean I'm shallow," she smirked at his outraged expression, "I'd just have to train him a bit, first, and let him know what is and is not acceptable."

"I'm not pretty," Neji was not happy with the revelation that both his ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend would date Lee, "I'm masculine."

"Sure, whatever you say," she laughed, "Though, seriously, Gaara, I think you should just ask Lee-"

"Tenten, I don't think it's wise to encourage-"

"Oh, come off it, Neji-"

"Excuse us, Gaara," Neji took his girlfriend's arm and pulled her bodily away.

"What's your problem-"

Gaara watched them stomp off about ten feet where they started to hiss at each other. She was getting very mixed signals about Lee but she liked him well enough so-

"Lord Kazekage, might I have a word?"

Gaara shifted her gaze, "Haruno."

"If you'll allow me to be frank," Sakura waited for a nod before continuing, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing?" Gaara finally asked after a long pause.

"Why are you trying to take Sasuke-"

"I have no interest in the Uchiha-"

"-it's not going to make Naruto want you!"

Gaara stopped mid-protest, "Pardon?"

"Everyone knows how competitive they are," Sakura glared at her feet, "and I have to admit the angle is genius because if you can get Sasuke to want you then Naruto will too."

"I have made no such arrangements," Gaara's heart fluttered in her chest. Was it true? Could Sasuke's attentions, though unwanted, bring around the one she did want? She knew that he only saw her as a friend but could the rivalry push their relationship deeper?

"But it's not going to work," Sakura's voice was thick with emotion, "You can never have Naruto. You might have this mysterious power to make other men fall in love with you but it's never going to work on him."

She lifted her eyes and was smug to see the Kazekage's eyes darkened with anger even if there was no other indications of it.

"You can't have Naruto because he's already in love with me."

"What's your problem, Neji?" Tenten allowed herself to be pulled along, "Just because we're bruising your ego doesn't mean-"

"This is not about my ego," Neji snapped, "This is about Lee's feelings-"

"I think he could totally fall for Gaara," Tenten glared.

"So can I and that's the problem," Neji took a calming breath, "I respect Lee too much to encourage him to fall into yet another one sided relationship."

"One sided?" Tenten frowned, "What are you talking about? Gaara's not obsessed with- No."

"Yes," Neji was pleased he didn't have to spell it out, "He deserves more then just tolerant affection."

"Damn," Tenten frowned, "Why aren't they dating then?"

"I have no idea," he frowned as well, "I have spoken to both of them about it."

"Did you say it or did you imply it?" Tenten crossed her arms, "Cuz, Gaara's sweet and all but he's as dense as Naruto is and he doesn't get anything until it whacks him upside the head."

"I'm certain I've said it to both of them."

"Of course," Tenten sighed, "It would be sweet if it weren't so typical."

"What?" Neji blinked.

"Men are so dense." .

"Says the one who didn't notice Gaara had an infatuation with Naruto."

"Being observant and being dense are two different things," Tenten rolled her eyes. Obviously, Gaara was doing the noble thing by not standing in the way and Naruto probably didn't think he was good enough.

"Besides, who's to say she's not over him already?"

"What?"

"Can you protect her from yourself?"

Naruto blinked, "I would never-"

"What if she wanted to be with me? Are you going to hurt her by standing in the way?" Sasuke asked, "And, since you're concerned about how I'm going to treat her, what if I promise to worship the ground she walks on? I probably don't even need to promise that since she'd probably kill me if I didn't."

His smile was almost wistful before becoming serious once more, "What will you do then?"

"If . . ." Naruto swallowed, "If Gaara chooses you then I won't say a word but if you can't convince her in five years then it's over. You have to leave her alone. No running away. No pressing the issue. Nothing. It's over."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "If you can stand back then I can back off."

Naruto sighed, tired, "I just don't like it. I try to picture it and all I get is a blood splattered wall."

Sasuke lifted a brow, "You might not have changed, dobe, but I'm not the same person I used to be."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Had Gaara been the type of person to react rashly or purely on emotion then Sakura would have been no more then a red smudge on the pavement. She had unfortunately grown out of that stage and she didn't think she regretted it more then at this moment.

"I see," Gaara stated slowly, though she really didn't see the attraction, "But you're wrong in your assumption. I do not have a convoluted plot in order to gain Naruto's attention. I would be ever grateful if the Uchiha looked elsewhere-"

"That's a lie," Sakura snapped, "Sasuke doesn't do interested unless you did something to attract his attention."

"The only thing between us is assassination attempts," Gaara threw out carelessly, "So maybe if you wish to gain his attention then you should try taking his life."

"What? No, I could never-"

"Ah," Gaara narrowed her eyes dangerously, "So you confront me because you are jealous that I have the Uchiha's attention and you do not-"

"No, I-"

"You were trying to hide it by showing concern for Naruto-"

"He'll never love you!"

Gaara inhaled sharply as if the other girl had slapped her.

"Do you know why Naruto was so obsessed with bringing Sasuke back?" Sakura was trembling, "He promised me." She watched as the Kazekage took a small step back, "What promises has he made to you, Gaara? You know he'll never leave Leaf to be with you and, if you really love him, you wouldn't stand in the way of his dream."

The Kazekage's eyes lifted and this time it was Sakura who took a step back in alarm, "You assume much, however, allow me to enlighten you to some facts."

Gaara's blood was boiling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this mad. She, with her blood soaked demon infested past, couldn't remember anger playing much of a role in her life.

But this . . .

She knew perfectly well she couldn't have Naruto. She knew it better then anybody how he dreamed of being Hokage. She never would even think of asking him to give it up. Much less so they could be together. He'd worked too hard to give up now and she knew it better then this twit ever would. She knew all this and she didn't appreciate it being rubbed in her face.

Besides, what was so great about Haruno that both Naruto and Lee were in love with her?

Wait.

That's right.

Lee was in love with her, too.

Gaara's fingers twitched as they desperately wished to tighten into fists, "I would gladly kill the Uchiha. Naruto wants him alive so that is how he remains. No one hopes Naruto will become Hokage more than I and I am the only one who truly understands how hard it is to accomplish. I support him as a friend, emotionally, politically, and, should he need it, with all the strength I possess. Can you claim the same?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Gaara wasn't finished yet.

"You cannot. Naruto says you hit him and call him names. No wonder the Uchiha doesn't want you. Fickle," Her eyes were flat with distaste.

"I never liked Naruto!"

"Yet, you're quick to claim his affection. You're quick to become jealous over what you don't bother to claim."

"They're mine," Sakura clenched her fists, "They're my teammates and even if they are never more then that then they will still be mine."

"Yes, they are. Just as Kankuro and Temari are mine and, yet, I am not selfish enough to stand in the way of their happiness. They are free to pursue whatever type of relationships they wish with my blessings. I am secure enough to know I'll always have my place with them."

Sakura flinched, "How dare you compare your twisted relationships with mine!"

"Twisted?" Gaara's temper flared even higher, "Says the one who ignores not one but two men who love you for one who barely even acknowledges you exist."

"Says the one in the same situation!"

"Hardly," Gaara scoffed, "Naruto and Neji are close friends and the Uchiha is not in love with me. He just wants into my bed."

"What? That's not true! Take it back!"

"He's said as much," Gaara secretly enjoyed the look of pain on the pink-haired girl's face.

"Oh? Then you should know that Naruto has asked me out every single day since the academy," Sakura knew she was exaggerating but she was going for blood.

"Sasuke has grabbed by bottom."

"Naruto tries to peek on me in the hot springs!"

"Sasuke snuck into my bathing chamber to kill me and got distracted by my naked body."

"I can get Naruto to agree to a date in a matter of seconds!"

"I can have Sasuke in my bed tonight."

They glared at each other nose to nose as they both gathered their chakra for attack.

"Hey, Gaara! Sakura!"

They turned to see Naruto and Sasuke walking up to them with concerned faces.

"Hey, what's wrong-"

"Is it true?" Gaara went to the source, "Are you in love with Sakura?"

Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to answer when Sakura latched onto his arm, "Of course you are, right? And I'm going to make your day! I'm going to let you take me on that date you've wanted since forever!"

Naruto could only stare at his teammate with a mixture of shock, confusion, and the beginnings of horror.

"So it's true," Gaara drew herself up tightly, "Uchiha."

Sasuke was a bit quicker on the uptake, "Yes, he's asked her out for as long as I can remember."

"What?" Naruto protested only to have his arm yanked roughly by Sakura.

"Don't be shy now, Naruto."

"I see, Sasuke it appears we have some matters to discuss," Gaara turned sharply and walked off.

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke smirked at him and took off after her.

"What- No! Wait!" Naruto tried to follow only for Sakura to pull him back.

"Where are you going? We're going on a date remember?"

"But-" Naruto was almost yanked off his feet as Sakura determinedly stomped off in the opposite direction.

********

End Chapter

AN: All right, you've guys have sucked me dry now! I have nothing left! So I hope you enjoyed these chapters 'cuz it might be awhile for the next one! I hope I haven't lost anyone! Michelle


	18. Chapter Seventeen Broken?

****

****

Chapter Seventeen

"What do you mean over him?" Neji was perplexed.

"Gaara is as practical as I am," Tenten shrugged, "And I wasn't going to wait forever for you to come around, especially if you were gay. That's just asking to be miserable."

He didn't know quite how to react to that statement, "This is different."

"Is it?" Tenten chewed the inside of her cheek, "Gaara might like Naruto but if he doesn't do something about it then he's going to move on. He knows what it's like to be with someone now and it will be hard to go back to nothing. It's easy not to miss something you've never had but not so easy to forget once you've had it."

"I see your point, I do, it's just," he sighed, "You haven't seen them together."

"Well, I'll have my chance, now, won't I?" She gestured to the side, "He's here."

"He is?" Neji glanced over and frowned, "But where's Gaara?"

"Sakura!" Naruto planted his feet, "What the hell-"

"Look, Naruto, I'm doing this for your own good," Sakura finally let go of him, "I know Gaara's your friend and you'd never notice because you never notice these kinds of things but Gaara likes you."

"Well, of course he does," he barely remembered to use the right pronoun, "We're friends! And that doesn't explain-"

"Naruto," she cut him off impatiently, "You do realize that Sasuke said he was here for Gaara, right?"

His expression shifted from confused to disgruntled, "Yeah, I did and I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Sakura smiled, glad he was following, "What you don't see is this is a trap."

"A trap?" He was lost again.

"Yes, a trap for you," she bit her lip worried, "Hear me out, all right. Gaara has feelings for you."

"Sakura-"

"-so he somehow convinced Sasuke to like him so you'll fight over him-"

"What?"

"-and I know you, Naruto, you'll fight over him and convince yourself that you like him back just so you can beat Sasuke and-"

"Sakura-"

"You'll win but then you won't be happy because you're not gay!" She finished earnestly.

"Sakura," he took a calming breath, "I get that you're trying to help me . . .but why did you tell Gaara I was in love with you? That we were going to date? I mean, no offense or anything, but you don't know Gaara. He would never- He's not the type to-"

"Naruto-"

"No, Sakura," he cut her off gently, "Gaara can be as blunt as Sai when it comes to something he wants and if he wanted me then he would have come right up to me and say so-"

"Yes, he would normally but he knows your dream, Naruto, he knows that there's no way it could work and he knows you like girls!"

"Yes, I do," he frowned, "But that doesn't explain why you claimed I loved you."

She blinked, "I-"

"Cuz, don't get me wrong, I do," he rushed to reassure her, "It's just not the way you think I do."

"I don't get you," she couldn't help the hurt tone.

"Come on, you know we could never date," he gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'd do something to piss you off and you'd kill me. Bam, relationship over."

"Maybe in the beginning but we're older now-"

"And now you hit harder," he grinned, "Don't worry about me and Gaara. There's a lot more going on then you know so just trust me."

She eyed him with deep misgivings, "All right."

"So what did you say to him to make him so mad?"

"Um," Sakura flushed and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"WHAT?"

Gaara fists were clenched as she nearly stomped down the road. Haruno was lucky the boys came when they did or she might have done something regrettable.

She was just so mad!

Nothing would make her happier than to slowly crush her inch by inch until there was nothing left. Or she could pull off the other's limbs, using her sand as a compress so she didn't bleed to death, and then burn the bloody stumps so she could live the rest of her life as a cripple. She could also shove sand down the other girl's throat and slowly liquefy her organs once by one until she admitted she was wrong and-

"Gaara," Sasuke kept his voice soft so not to startle the raging ball of fury. God, she was so hot!

"Do you love her?" She swung toward him.

"No," he smirked as she nodded sharply at him.

"Why are they attracted to her?" She demanded.

"I have no idea," he shrugged, "She's never done anything for me. Maybe it's the pink hair?"

"It would look better streaked with blood," she growled ominously.

His smirk widened, "I was always too distracted by her large forehead."

"Abnormally large," she snapped, "Yet Naruto loves her."

"He has no taste," he leaned in, "I prefer redheads."

She shot him a look, "Then have Karin bear your offspring."

He opened his mouth, closed it, and tilted his head at her, "If we're going to talk about this then we need to go somewhere with more privacy."

"Privacy?" Gaara glanced at him considering, "We could go to-"

"I'd rather not discuss this surrounded by orange," he interrupted sharply.

"You're lucky we're discussing anything at all," she glared at him.

"We could go to my family's district," he offered, "It's empty and no one will notice if you demolish a building or two."

Her eyes lit up at the idea of mass destruction. It had been so long since she was able to cut loose and it could improve her mood greatly especially if she imagined a certain someone in the buildings.

"Come on," Sasuke made a minute gesture, "It's not far and we can talk all about Sakura and her huge forehead and why Naruto's a fool to like her."

"He's not a fool," she followed without a thought, "She's just not broken the way we are-" She blinked and glanced down to see her toes, "She's not broken. She's whole and that's why he likes her."

Sasuke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You never could tell," she came very close to rolling her eyes, "Always too deep in your own darkness to notice anyone else . . ."

Sasuke glared at her and refused to rise to bait, "Explain."

A dark smirk pulled at the left corner of her mouth, "You know perfectly well of what I speak. We were broken a long time ago and, even til this day, we've ever quite recovered."

Sasuke snorted, "Speak for yourself."

"I do," Gaara frowned, "This isn't going to work. I'm not meant for this, I never should have attempted this venture when I wasn't whole-"

"Gaara," Sasuke reached out to touch her when she jerked away, "You aren't broken-"

"I don't act as I should, it's hard for me when it should be natural," she disagreed, "And you have a death wish, it's the whole reason you're attracted to me. You want me to kill you."

Sasuke stumbled back a step as the words struck him, "No-"

"You've lived you're entire life to die. Only, somehow, you survived and you turned to me," she was suddenly a breath away, "A person who's not restricted by personal attachments and, who, given the right motivation, will not hesitate to kill you."

"No, you're strong-" Sasuke sucked in a breath as her hand ghosted over her face.

"Strong enough to kill you," her eyes went half-lidded, "Admit it, Uchiha, the fact you don't know if I'll caress you or rip the flesh from your bones makes your blood race."

He swallowed with some difficulty, "Gaara-"

"It excites you," she studied him distantly, "Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"It's because you're broken," she settled her hand at the base of his throat with her nails lightly scratching the lines of his jugular, "And now everything is twisted inside you. It's how you could hate your brother and love him in the same breath."

Sasuke pulled away sharply, unable to even begin to process the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Given the chance, we could shatter each other completely," she studied the tips of her nails for blood, "And, deep down, that what you really want from me."

Sasuke stared at her with something that was part horror, denial, and maybe just a smidge of realization.

"You-"

"Gaara," Neji was between them suddenly, "What are you doing with him?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Am I not allowed to walk with someone you don't approve?"

Neji frowned at her tone, "Naruto put you into my care-"

"I am not a child. I will not wander off into danger and I can take care of myself," she came very close to snarling, "I accepted an escort as a formality but do not make the mistake of thinking I need it."

"Jeez, Neji," Tenten winced, "Way to come off highhanded."

"Gaara's right," Sasuke spoke solemnly, "He doesn't need or want assistance."

She nodded sharply.

"At least tell me where you're off to so I may inform Naruto of your location," Neji insisted, slightly emphasizing the blond's name.

"He knows I am with the Uchiha," she shrugged.

"Yes, he knows," Sasuke glared as his temper surged, "We were having a private conversation before you interrupted and we would like to return to it."

"Gaara," Tenten stepped up to the bristling Kazekage, "What's wrong?"

She blinked and deflated, "Does Naruto love Sakura?"

"Love?" Tenten shot a glance at her boyfriend, "Not that I'm aware of, I mean, it seems more like a crush."

"You should have this conversation with Naruto," Neji glared at Sasuke, "And not take secondhand hearsay on something so important."

"What are you implying, Hyuuga?" Sasuke snapped, where the hell did he get off being so self-righteous.

"Sakura told me before pulling Naruto away on a date," Gaara clarified, "He didn't seem to protest the move."

"Oh, Gaara," Tenten wilted a bit at the upset look in her eyes and the knowledge that Neji was right. She was nowhere near over Naruto enough to date Lee.

"Either way, it isn't proper for you to accompany Sasuke by yourself."

"Proper?" Gaara interrupted sharply, how she hated that word! She hated-

She inhaled sharply and then took a step back as she snapped to her senses. What on earth had she been doing? She'd lost complete control of her emotions. She'd never lost control. She wasn't allowed the luxury but she had and it had made her run off with Sasuke?

Neji watched her eyes glaze over with confusion, "I'm afraid I must insist on a chaperone."

"You're on Uchiha land and you're not welcome," Sasuke glared.

"Does that go for me as well?" Tenten arched a brow.

"Tenten," Gaara reached out a hand to the other girl, "I need to be alone."

She needed some space to breath and think clearly without distractions. She was being too easily influenced at the moment and wasn't quite sure how to fix the problem. If she could just take a step back, force her emotions to settle, and maybe talk to Naruto-

No, that was her emotions talking. She didn't need to talk to him. She'd just wanted to, like she wanted to sleep in his bed again, and be surrounded by his scent-

"Tenten."

"I'll take you back to Naruto's apartment," Tenten gripped her hand, "Come on-"

"How is that any more proper?" Sasuke pointed out sharply, not happy with the way things were playing out. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Gaara was supposed to realize he was the better choice and not say things . . That couldn't be true. Neji sure as hell wasn't supposed to show up at the worst possible moment with his meddling girlfriend. He would be damned if he let them have their way.

"I'll take Gaara to my apartment then," Tenten shrugged.

"Then your reputation will be at stake," Sasuke smirked, "Cheating on a Hyuuga with his ex the Kazekage? The gossips would have a field day."

"Then Gaara can stay at the Hyuuga compound where he'll receive his own room and have the entire clan as a chaperone," Neji dismissed the Uchiha, "Let's go."

"No," Sasuke gritted his teeth and wished the watching anbu would take a break or something so he could kill Neji without repercussions, "Gaara-"

"Will be coming with us," Temari and Kankuro landed on either side of their sibling.

"Temari, Kankuro," Relief was obvious in the Kazekage's voice.

Kankuro arched a brow, "What the hell is going on here? What did you do to Gaara?"

"Gaara, they finally agreed," Temari voiced urgently, "The Kages are set to meet."

The turbulent emotions in her eyes went flat, "When?"

"We have just enough time to make it if we leave now," Kankuro eyed the group.

Gaara nodded, "Give my regards to Naruto."

The Sand siblings flickered from sight.

"Well, that settles that," Neji took Tenten's arm.

"Stick your nose in my business again, Hyuuga, and you'll regret it," Sasuke clenched his fists.

Neji stopped and turned his head to face the traitor, "Like the day I went to rescue you from Orochimaru? No, I don't think I'll be making that mistake ever again."

Sasuke opened to his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a loud, "SASUKE!"

Naruto tackled his friend to the ground, "Sasuke! Where's Gaara? I need to talk to-"

"He's gone," Sasuke shoved the blond off him, "He had a meeting to go to-"

"That's funny, so do you." Both boys glanced up to see Kakashi smiling at them, "Yo."

End Chapter

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The last one had mixed reactions so hopefully this one will be better. Expect several quick updates! Michelle


	19. Chapter Eighteen Caged?

****

********

Chapter Eighteen

"Lord Hokage," Neji gave a bow and made a quick exit with Tenten.

"Hmm," Kakashi cocked his head to the side, "So I hear you're already starting trouble, Sasuke."

"I was just trying-"

"Yes, yes, I know all about it," Kakashi sighed, "I guess there's nothing to do but take you with me."

"Take Sasuke where?" Naruto frowned.

"Oh, don't worry, Naruto," Kakashi beamed, "I have already decided you would be coming with me to the meeting."

"What meeting?" Sasuke frowned, "What about my team-"

"Oh, them," Kakashi glanced over to the side as if expecting to see them waiting expectantly, "Well, their initiation is taking a bit longer than expected but, no worries, they'll have a chance to start earning their keep by helping to rebuild while we're gone."

"They won't be happy-"

"Yes, but they're just going to have to deal with it or the anbu won't be too understanding," Kakashi shrugged, "Besides, we'll have you hostage, I mean, as our guest so I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stepped forward, "What meeting?"

"The five kages are going to meet about the Akatsuki threat," Kakashi hummed to himself, "A bit late but then the Tsuchikage is a stubborn old fool."

"So Gaara-"

"Yes, the Kazekage will be there," Kakashi gave them a stern look, "Let's be professional about this, after all, we are representing the Leaf's best and brightest. Any personal business can be taken care of after the other Kages have departed. Now, you both have an hour before we depart."

"Don't ever take off on us like that again, Gaara," Temari scolded, "Especially with a missing ninja like Sasuke Uchiha."

"He was never officially declared missing," she shrugged.

"Like that makes any difference," Kankuro snorted, "Besides, she's more pissed that you left us with that huge mound of paperwork."

"I was not!" Temari fumed, "It didn't help but that was not my primary concern!"

"Sure, Tem," Kankuro slanted a look to his younger sister, "So you gonna tell us why you were so relieved to see us?"

"It's because I love you," she deadpanned and didn't stop when they stumbled.

"Now, I know something's wrong," Temari jumped in front of her sister to stop her, "What happened?"

Gaara gazed off to the side, "I helped rebuild the Leaf."

"And?" Kankuro crossed his arms not about to ask why Leaf needed to be rebuilt and get sidetracked.

"I might have influenced the Leaf council to appoint Naruto's sensei as Hokage."

There was a moment of speechless silence as they tried to compute that particular bit of knowledge. It was a taboo for a foreign Kage to even see another village's council much less be heard at one. For Gaara to have spoken and influenced their decision . . .

"I'm not even going to ask," Temari rubbed her forehead in consternation, villages had gone to war over less, "What else?"

"I don't answer to you," she was glaring at them now.

"So something did happen," Kankuro sighed, "We can't help if we don't know what's going on, Gaara."

"It's nothing you can help with," she stated simply, "I won't be dating anymore."

"What? You mean ever?" Kankuro frowned.

"Yes, I will be returning to my original plan," she nodded.

"So it had something to do with Naruto," Temari sighed.

"We need to be on our way," Gaara took off into the trees.

"It's Naruto," Kankuro shook his head, "Why is it every time Gaara runs into him, she has a life changing revelation?"

"Just when they meet?" Temari arched a brow.

"True.".

"Let me get this straight," Suigetsu glared, "We let ourselves get tortured for hours just so we can get watched twenty-four-seven by people who'd jump at the chance to kill us so we could stay with you and you're ditching us?"

"I'm not ditching you," Sasuke didn't have the energy to glare back, "Kakashi doesn't trust anyone to watch me."

Suigetsu deflated, "Whatever, go, I don't care."

"Sasuke," Karin bit her lip nervously, "What are we going to do? Stay?"

"Just . . .help out where you can," Sasuke sighed, "You can stay in the Uchiha district. It's empty, just pick a house and don't destroy anything. Juugo."

The man turned to him solemnly, "Sasuke."

"I'll be back," he assured, "Remember."

Juugo nodded distractedly and returned to his bird watching.

"Watch him," Sasuke directed the other two.

"Yes, master," Suigetsu snapped only to be whacked by Karin.

"We'll keep an eye on him," she promised.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Um, Sasuke . . .?" She stepped away from the others, "You'll see the Kazekage?"

He gave a short nod.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks, "Tell him that I said hi."

He lifted a brow.

"I'll always love you best," she rushed to explain, "It's just . . .I think he likes me."

"Hn," he left without another word.

Karin's flush deepened. Was he upset because she might be falling for someone else? That must mean he really did care-

"What is it with you and falling for guys you'll never get in a million years?" Suigetsu asked grumpily.

"What?" She squawked, "You were there when he checked me out!"

"More like checked your teeth," he brightened, "Now that I think about it, you do kinda look like a horse!"

Juugo said nothing as Karin attempted to beat Suigetsu within an inch of his life only for him to keep liquefying.

_Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll watch over them._

"Naruto, we have to talk," Neji stepped into the other boy's apartment, "What are going to do about Gaara?"

Naruto glanced up with a frown, "I have a mission. We'll talk about this later-"

"We'll talk about it now," Neji frowned, "What are your feelings for her?"

"Neji-"

"If you don't know then you had better figure it out and soon," Neji's voice was icy, "Then tell her clearly where you stand. She deserves that at the very least."

"She's my friend-"

"Naruto," Neji was clearly fighting for patience, "I realize you don't think you're worthy of love or you simply believe no one capable of loving you but she does. She almost married me because you asked her to-"

"I didn't ask her to marry you," he protested, "All I said was you'd be a good match for her. That you could help each other in a way I never could-"

"And she decided that the only way to help you was to marry me," Neji sighed, "Look, at the very least she cares deeply for you and she deserves to know what you feel for her. If you love her, fine, tell her and we'll work something out, but if you don't, tell her so she can move on."

"Move on?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes, it's been brought to my attention that she's a practical sort," Neji frowned, "And she isn't going to wait forever. She will make one of two decisions, Naruto, she either decide to remain single again or she'll pick another to be with and you'll be the one who has to live with yourself."

"But-"

"She won't be able to keep her secret forever," Neji's white eyes bore into Naruto's blue, "And when the truth is revealed she'll need all the support she can get. You're my friend, Naruto, and I consider it a great honor so I know you'll do the right thing."

Neji left the apartment just as suddenly as he entered it and Naruto didn't know what to think at all.

Kakashi studied his students as they traveled and wondered what happened to have them react this way.

Naruto was quietly and determinedly eating up the path.

Quietly was what set off the older ninja. Naruto was anything but quiet unless something serious was happening. He knew it had something to do with the Kazekage but not exactly what and, apparently, the same person was preying on Sasuke's mind as well.

He'd gotten a quick rundown from the anbu.

Gaara always had an uncanny ability to see through Sasuke, ever since the day she'd tracked him down during the chuunin exam to tell him he had eyes that desired power. She had been right then but was she right about this as well? Did he have a death wish?

Kakashi sighed to himself, well, on one hand, he hoped Sasuke did so that the revelation might shock him back to the person he used to be and, on the hand, as mad as he was at the boy he didn't want him to kill himself.

If nothing else the meeting was going to be interesting.

"Are you lonely?"

Gaara blinked up at the large black man from Cloud.

"Bee!" The Raikage glared, "My apologies, Lord Kazekage."

"Why would you think I was lonely?" Gaara dismissed the apology and the need for it.

"You lost your inner comrade and I know I would be so sad," Bee rapped, "He's my pal, my friend, and you're so mute and deep that you must be-"

"Bee!" His brother ground his teeth, "My brother-"

"We had a very different relationship," she nodded at the Raikage to let him know it was okay, "He wanted to be free. Nothing else mattered except the blood."

Killer Bee nodded, "It was the same for me until I got that fool tame and showed him who was really lame. We went fist to fist, mano y mano, and finally, zoom! Winner! Killer Bee!"

"I see," she blinked again, "I built walls to insulate his cage so I could barely hear his screams. He gave up once he realized I was able and willing to ignore him."

"Ah, a more devious opponent I see, you and I shall be friends forever more, it shall be."

"Gaara!"

She turned to the familiar voice and hid a wince. She should have known he'd be here considering it was his teacher she'd made Hokage.

A small frown marred his face as he glanced at her lone companion, the Raikage had left a while ago, "Who's this?"

"Naruto, this is Killer Bee, the holder of the eight tails," she fell into introductions automatically, "Killer Bee, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of the nine tails."

Both males glanced over each other noting that while Naruto held the stronger demon it was Killer Bee who held the over all better physique.

"And you are Gaara of the Sand," Bee smiled at her, "The former holder of the one tail."

A bit startled, Gaara nodded and the introductions we're complete.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out merrily, "You're supposed to be my escort."

"Bee!" The Raikage called out from across the room, the order clear in his voice.

"Gaara," Kankuro and Temari appeared at her elbows, "The meeting is about to begin."

"Very well."

The meeting was a disaster.

The Tsuchikage and Raikage were letting their egos get the better of them. The Mizukage's opinions were declared forfeit due to past issues while Gaara's was discounted because of age.

It was a frustrating and potentially hazardous situation that would not be reconciled easily and very well might lead to war.

"Now, now," Kakashi spoke for the first time, "It's true the Kazekage is young, however, why is it that he is the only one to recognize the threat and act accordingly. If the Kazekage had truly been acting his age then he would have assumed he was able to handle the threat on his own. Why is it that the rest of you failed to do what this boy has done?"

"Don't think we didn't notice how you excluded yourself from that statement," the Tsuchikage growled.

"I thought it only appropriate since I became Hokage just the other day," Kakashi tilted his head and shrugged, "I'll easily include myself if it will make you feel better."

"The Hokage is right," the Mizukage pouted, "The Kazekage is the only jinchuuriki to face the Akatsuki and survive. His insight is invaluable."

"He didn't manage to hold onto his demon," the Tsuchikage grumbled, "How exactly did you manage to survive, Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara's answer was a cold glare.

"Regardless," the Raikage glared at the lot of them, "The Kazekage is right about one thing. The remaining jinchuuriki are in danger."

Naruto and Killer Bee stiffened.

"They are of Leaf and Cloud so why should it matter to Rock?"

"It should matter because there is something else going on," Gaara's quiet voice managed to quiet everyone, "They didn't just come to free the demon. They merely exchanged one prison for another. From me to a statue that I assume holds the rest of the captured demons as well."

Kakashi nodded as he remembered Neji's strange descriptions of such a thing.

"Not only are the jinchuuriki in dander but our villages as well," Gaara finished grimly, "Someone is collecting the demons and we all know the destruction that can be caused by just one."

"So what are you suggesting?" The Mizukage leaned back into her chair, "They have all but two."

"An alliance-"

"With you at it's head?" The Raikage scoffed.

"No, the Hokage," Gaara countered smoothly. "Leaf has been forced to deal with most of the Akatsuki threat. It's only right that they lead us now. I for one will pledge Sand to the cause. The Akatsuki has attacked us all and we were unable to do anything but stand back and watch. Leaf is the only one who can claim any victory against them and Sand will not let Leaf have all the glory."

She gazed challengingly at the other leaders, "Will you?"

"You think to prick at our pride?" The Tsuchikage was mostly amused, "Still, there is merit-"

"The Akatsuki is attacking!"

"Who would dare?" The Raikage roared.

"Kisame Hoshigaki!"

"Kisame," the Mizukage appeared at the door, "I think Mist can handle this one." She disappeared out the door with her escorts.

The Raikage followed with his people.

"Lord Kazekage," Kakashi leaned forward almost menacingly, "Why are you insisting on my leadership? Again?"

A loud boom sounded.

"Shouldn't we assist the Mizukage?" Gaara evaded.

"She can handle herself," the Tsuchikage frowned, "What I want to know is-"

"How to surrender?" All the remaining Kages swung around to face the masked Akatsuki member, "I had thought to kidnap all of you and hold you hostage but I guess that isn't going to work out," Madara tilted his head, "So let's just . . .Sasuke."

He melted into the floor and appeared in front of said shinobi causing them to scatter defensively.

"There you are," he peered at him intently, "I missed you after the fight with your brother. Want to know the truth about why Itachi killed your family?"

"What?" Sasuke blinked and his sword lowered slightly from it's defensive position.

"Get away from his Sasuke," Kakashi ordered as he fired up his chidori and Naruto his rasengan.

"He should be with his family," Madara stated darkly.

"He is!" Naruto charged the masked man.

Madara turned to face the blond and he stumbled to a confused stop as his attack dissipated.

A sand wall lifted between them and swept the jinchuuriki towards the Temari who would break the genjutsu.

Madara dodged the sand with ease and almost casually caught the Kazekage's eyes.

They both jerked, eyes wide as all movement stopped except the sand falling to the ground.

"Gaara!" More than one voice called out in alarm and rushed the oddly still pair.

"Don't," Gaara breathed just as Kankuro reached her determined to release her, "Not yet."

"Chidori!" Kakashi thrust his hand through the masked ninja's chest where the body jerked before stilling.

"Uh," Kankuro sweat dropped, "Sure."

Madara blinked as his surroundings abruptly changed to a sandy plain. Had someone caught him, Madara Uchiha, in a genjutsu? It had been so long since he'd been caught that he was a bit nostalgic as he wondered why he wasn't under attack.

"This is unexpected."

Madara watched unimpressed as a figure emerged from the sand, "Lord Kazekage, I was unaware you were a genjutsu master."

"I'm not," Gaara tilted her head, "You don't realize what's happened."

"You don't have much of an imagination," he sneered at her, "Are you really going to try to convince me this is real?"

Gaara shook her head as a small smile tugged at her mouth, "Not at all. Tell me, why should one never enter the mind of a jinchuuriki?"

"You don't seem clever enough to have caught me in genjutsu," Madara frowned.

"Answer the question, Uchiha," she ordered as she crossed her arms.

"The standard answer is because the demon will tear apart your mind and then your body will die," Madara answered mockingly, "Obviously, this does not necessarily apply to Uchihas."

Gaara nodded, notably amused, "What happens when one enters the mind of a jinchuuriki who no longer contains a demon?"

"Impossible," he answered a long moment later, "The host cannot survive the extraction of the demon."

"Yes, that true," she nodded, "By everything known to our world I should not be standing before you."

He studied her confused, "Wait, didn't we. . ."

She waited as a smiled pulled her lips back from her teeth, "You took Shukaku from me and I died," she lifted her arms and the sand shot up all around them, "I'm surprised you didn't notice the bars."

Madara blinked as the sand receded and bars suddenly snapped into place, "What is this?"

Gaara regarded him from the other side with interest, "You are in an empty cage that is no longer empty."

****

End Chapter

AN: One more update to go!


	20. Chapter Nineteen Revealed?

****

********

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone was tense. Why hadn't the Kazekage returned to normal? He was still standing as if caught in a genjutsu! Impossible! The Hokage had killed the Akatsuki member and that should have ended-

"Kill him," Gaara spoke in a whisper.

"Gaara, what's happening?" Temari wanted so badly to touch her sister but didn't dare, something was wrong.

"He's in Shukaku's cage," she breathed, "Kill him. Quickly."

"But he's already dead."

"Impossible," Madera stepped closer to the bars, expecting to walk through them only for his mask to clink against them.

"You will die here," she informed him, "Without a body to supply you chakra your soul will die."

"If that is true," Madara stated slowly, "Then I'll just take over your body."

"He looks like Sasuke," Kankuro had pulled off the mask of the Akatsuki member.

"Who cares? What about Gaara?" Naruto stood in front of her nervously.

Gaara inhaled sharply, her hands lifted to grip the sides of her hair. Her breath quickened inexplicably as her eyes widened.

"Gaara?"

"He wants control," her eyes scrunched closed and her jaw clenched, "He will not have it!"

"Fight him!" Naruto was pulled back by Sasuke and Kakashi, "No, let me go!"

"A demon fought and failed at this task," Gaara sneered lightly, "What makes you think you'll succeed where he failed."

She was aware in a very distant way her physical body was under stress but kept her demeanor calm. Shukaku had taught her well. Here she was strongest and here she was invincible or at the very least she had to appear that way.

Here appearance was everything.

"I controlled a demon more powerful then the one you contained," Madara sneered back, "You're body is mine."

"You'll be too weak by the time you break out of that cage," Gaara smiled as the cage started to sink into the sand, "If you can get out."

Madara glanced down at the sand nonchalantly, "So the torture begins only you've made a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"I'm the oldest living Uchiha and you are but a child."

Gaara's gourd exploded and everyone back away as the sand swirled around her chaotically. She'd fallen to her knees and was bent so far over that her forehead was almost touching the ground.

"We should kill the Kazekage now before Madara has gained control," the Tsuchikage gestured and his men darted toward the downed figure only to be blocked by both Sand and Leaf.

"Fools-"

"If anyone can fight against a force trying to take over their body then it's Gaara," Naruto yelled.

"Besides, taking premature actions is a young man's mistake," Kakashi smiled, "Right, Tsuchikage?"

He made a sharp gesture and his men backed off.

Gaara jerked and the sand that had protected her her whole life turned against her. It darted toward her in deadly spikes only to bounce off her armor that had sprang up to defend her. It lifted off her skin like so many shards of glass as it deflected and absorbed attacks.

"It's useless," she pushed all her power into sinking the cage as he pushed all his power into lifting it out of the sand, "You might have controlled a stronger demon but it doesn't give you it's power."

"Look me in the eye and say that boy!" He snarled.

Gaara blinked, she hadn't even realized she'd cloaked herself for protection even in her mind. This might be to her advantage since there was no way she was going be overtaken by another psychotic if she could help it.

Madara gave up on trying to keep the cage out of the sand and started throwing jutsu after jutsu at the bars, "I won't die!"

"Yes, you will," she closed her eyes, "This cage was designed to hold a demon. To drain it of it's chakra. If you do survive then you'll only be self aware enough to know you exist and not much else and then you'll die with me."

Helpless and pissed as the sand came up to his waist directed all of his chakra to the bottom of the cage managing to stop it's descent, "I was supposed to be Hokage! It was me! I will take you over and nothing will stop me!"

"Is that so?" Gaara tilted her head and let her true form emerge from the sand, "Then I hope you'll like life as a girl."

He gaped at her, shocked and lost his concentration, and the cage was sucked quickly under where she pushed him as deep into her mind as he would go.

She placed her hands on the sand and compressed it as much as she was able when she felt the presence dwindle into nothing.

Did he escape? Impossible. Even Shukakau couldn't escape that cage when she was fully aware so where did he go?

Unless . . .

She turned and stepped out of herself.

The sand dropped and Gaara lifted her face, "Where is he?"

"Gaara-" Temari tried to say something but, Gaara didn't have time for that, she had to find Madara.

Her sand lifted in a tidal wave and washed everyone away from the body causing more than one person to cry out in alarm.

She ignored the gauged out eyes and the still steaming wound in the chest as she covered the body and methodically crushed it into nonexistence. Only when the body was completely gone did she relax her body and sand. He must have been absorbed completely, filtered through the seal into her or maybe his presence was so faint that she couldn't detect it since he used up all his chakra-

"Oh my," the Mizukage smiled, "Been keeping secrets, Lady Kazekage?"

She blinked at her fellow Kage and then glanced around to find everyone staring at her with varying degrees of shock.

"Gaara," Kankuro kneeled next to her, "You vest is loose."

She frowned and glanced down to see that not only was her sand armor gone but her chest was straining in an obvious fashion in what was left of her tattered vest.

"I should have known," the Tsuchikage smirked, "The naïve boy is a silly girl."

"Does it matter what sex the Kazekage is?" Kakashi asked, his tone bored, "She is still right. Lady Mizukage is the threat handled?"

"Yes, Kisame was a handful," the Mizukage smiled, "The Raikage is cleaning up."

"Don't think to distract me," the Tsuchikage sniffed, "The Kazekage is a liar and should not be trusted."

The Kages argued above her head and Kankuro just stared at her solemnly, "Maybe, the Sand council won't care."

Gaara got to her feet, "Yes, and maybe father was proud of us."

Temari winced, "We'll have Leaf's support at least."

Gaara glanced over at the heated group, "And Mist."

"You listen to me, you misogynistic old coot," the Mizukage smiled beautifully, "You'll respect her unless you wish to wage war against Mist, Sand, and Leaf."

"Now, now," Kakashi lifted his hands in a effort to calm them, "There's no need to threaten war."

"You don't want to be sandwiched between us, Lord Hokage?" She lifted a graceful brow.

"That depends, is clothing optional?" He smiled and dropped his hands.

She eyed him from the tips of his toes to the tallest spike of his hair, "No, I think clothing will be completely prohibited."

Gaara frowned and turned to her siblings, "Are they volunteering me for a threesome?"

They gave a befuddled nod.

"What?" Naruto was scandalized.

"She is a bit young," Kakashi slanted a glance at the Mizukage.

"All the better," she smirked, "It is our job to teach the next generation."

"Lady Mizukage!" Her escorts protested.

"Interesting point," Kakashi turned to find a newly sand armored Gaara glaring at them, "What if we throw Naruto into the bargain?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto protested red-faced, completely missing the interested looks both female Kages threw him.

"The Kazekage is female?"

Everyone turned to find a bewildered Raikage and his people.

"Ah, Raikage, maybe now the lunacy will stop," the Tsuchikage glared disdainfully at them.

"Three on two," the Mizukage smirked, "Sounds fun."

"Oh? Are we adding someone?" Kakashi asked quizzically before turning serious, "All fun aside, Lord Tsuchikage, the Kazekage is not to be brushed off lightly, male or female."

The Tsuchikage sniffed, "Little girls are not worth my time."

The Raikage frowned, "Now to business, the Akatsuki is dealt with so is this meeting even relevant anymore?"

"Yes," Kakashi drew everyone's eyes, "There's still one Akatsuki member unaccounted for and there's Kabuto."

The Kages settled down with concern while Kakashi outlined everything Leaf knew about the now spliced with Orochimaru Kabuto as well as the issue of finding the statue filled with demons and the dangers for everyone involved.

"So it's agreed that a standing truce will be upheld until these issues are dealt with," Gaara glanced over at the Cloud assembly, "Though, I have a special request of Killer Bee."

The Raikage signaled for her to continue.

"I would like to request you to train Naruto Uzumaki in the handling of his demon."

"I accept," Bee agreed before his brother could say no.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Apologies," she clearly wasn't sorry, "But it's best all around for everyone to be prepared in case we are forced to face off against the demons themselves."

"I guess I have no choice," Kakashi mused, "But it would be nice to be consulted."

"Might as well be bold," the Tsuchikage smirked, "Since this might be the last days of your rule."

"Yours as well," the Mizukage purred, "You are getting on in years. You might have an accident."

"I'll outlive all you upstarts," he sniffed and left with his men.

The Mizukage's face softened, "Good luck, Lady Kazekage."

Gaara nodded at her as she left before turning to Bee, "Thank you."

Killer Bee sighed softly before beaming at her, "We jinchuuriki should stick together and be as thick as thieves be in the clouds or in the trees."

Gaara nodded and turned to a lost looking Naruto, "Train hard and grew strong."

Naruto caught her arm, "Gaara, I-"

"I have to go," she pulled out of reach and was gone.

Bee arched a brow at the display but said nothing.

Kakashi and the Raikage glanced at each other somewhat at a loss. They'd both been drawn into this agreement without their permission and had both acquiesced to what might be the Kazekage's last request.

"I'll send Naruto to Cloud with a single jounin in a weeks time."

"We'll be expecting them," he nodded sharply, "Bee."

Bee eyed Naruto for a moment before following his brother.

"Well, this is a mess," Kakashi gestured tiredly and they started on their way home.

"She's in for it," Sasuke acknowledged grimly.

Kakashi and Naruto glanced at him startled that he had bothered to speak when he could have grunted.

He glared at them, "Too much drama for me. You're welcome to her."

He darted ahead.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto pushed Sasuke's statement to the back of his mind for now to focus on the more important matter, "Is Gaara really in trouble? Just for being a girl?"

"It would have been different if she had fought for her position as a female," Kakashi glanced over, "Sand is not as open minded as Leaf. Train hard and train fast. She's going to need your support."

Naruto glanced in the direction of Sand,

_Gaara . . ._

****

End of chapter

AN: And I'm spent! Can't say when the next update will be though I'm afraid that I have to clarify the intent of this story. This is a romance set in canon events. I did not set out write an epic adventure for those of you that want more action and less emotional content. For those that wanted more emotional content and less action, well, you'll get it soon now that I've dealt with all immediate threats as I will not be dealing with Kabuto in this story. I want to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and were kind enough to review and I apologize to anyone I misled. Michelle


	21. Chapter Twenty Sand

****

********

Chapter Twenty

Gaara wasn't happy, though to be fair, she wasn't usually happy but, now, she was no longer even content with her situation. She hadn't expected a warm reception but she also hadn't expected to be confronted at the gates by her council with a demand to strip.

They were very lucky she was past her homicidal rages stage, though, by the looks of things that stage might be making a fast comeback.

She had refused and then flatly told them the truth. She was a girl, been born a girl, and had fought the Akatsuki as a girl.

The council were a bit stunned to put it mildly.

She had marched past them into the village and straight into the tower to quickly write up plans to be followed in case the council did something moronic like impeach her.

They lived up to expectations.

They weren't quite brave enough to take her title away completely, instead, they put her on a forced vacation. Suspension was probably the more technical term but it wasn't what they told the village.

Idiots.

She narrowed her eyes, they were trying to scrounge up candidates to replace her. They'd already approached Kankuro and Baki . . .

Baki.

Her gaze drifted to the floor as she remembered that particular conversation.

"Lord Kazekage," Baki gave his customary greeting before going onto business, "The academy is up for graduation and-"

"Baki."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage."

"I'm female."

"I know. Now as I was saying-"

"What?"

Baki might have sighed had he been a lesser man, "Gaara, I've been your sensei for many years. I've known for a long time."

"You never said anything," she nearly accused, "Does everyone know?"

"No," he did sigh that time, "I'd say at least half of our elite forces suspect if they don't outright know. The rest are either in need of retraining or in flat out denial."

He lifted a brow at the look of confusion on her face.

"Gaara, no one will deny that you are the best of the best, however, before you were the best you were just another up and coming newbie. Jinchuuriki or not."

"You knew and never treated me differently," her tone contained something very close to affection.

"I didn't treat you any differently than Temari and Kankuro," he glanced away, "Now back to business . . ."

A faint smile graced her face as the next couple days proved her sensei correct, about half the elite forces had suspected and the other half had been dumbfounded.

Unfortunately, their reactions had not been so predictable. Only thirty percent of the anbu and jounin set had reacted like Baki and carried on as though nothing had changed.

The rest had more regrettable actions especially the older more diehard shinobi.

She had glared at them and stated in a no nonsense voice, "You will act as a shinobi of the Sand or I will demote you back to genin."

Most had acquiesced grudgingly while others had thrown their headbands in her face, "I will not follow a woman."

"You've followed one up til now," she respond blandly, "If you would like to challenge me for my title since I've apparently become a weakling over night then feel free."

Some of the braver ones, or more foolhardy, stood their ground as she filled the room with chakra rich sand and a massive dose of killing intent.

"The only thing that has changed is your perception," she stated coldly, "Leave before I'm forced to show you exactly how this girl conquered a demon."

Only one had stayed after that particular display while the rest had fled.

He'd be out of the hospital within the year . . .if there weren't any complications. He'd even be able to be a shinobi again if he was determined enough.

Rock Lee was able to make a comeback anyway.

It was the younger generation that gave her full unwavering support.

Her fan base had been devastated for all of five minutes before roaring with approval at the thought of a kickass female Kazekage. Female enrollment in the academy doubled and the kunoichi hit the training grounds with renewed fervor.

The reaction of the male half of their generation was unexpected.

Before she had been held as a model shinobi that the males held in great respect and hero worship.

Now . . .

"My Lady," the young jounin beamed, "The mission was a success."

She gave her usual slight nod.

His cheekbones tinted a soft pink, "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Check the missions room," she directed and pointedly returned to her paperwork.

"Right away," he flushed happily.

She'd studied the door with narrowed eyes. They were all most eager to please. The respect was still there but the hero worship had somehow morphed into . . .affection? If she didn't know any better she would think she now had a male fan club in place of her female one and if that was true then she had no idea what to do or think about it.

All she knew was the rate of successful missions had gone up and that was good.

. . .wasn't it?

No, the real problems didn't have to do with her fickle elites or the shifting reasons of her popularity but the council and the former candidates for Kazekage.

Most assumed that she had been the only one at the time since her youth was a big mark against her. Sadly this was not the case and there had been ten others who had tried for the title.

Only two still lived.

About half had died when she first gained the coveted title and she wasn't sorry to say she was responsible for all of them. They had thought to eliminate the competition and offer her head on a platter in a show of strength needed to become a Kage.

She had taken theirs instead.

She hadn't been the most liked Kazekage to begin with though none had questioned her strength.

Of the other three, only one had died of old age while the other two sought to assassinate her from the shadows.

She had not been pleased.

The last two were playing the political game as they joined up with the ancient ruins that dared called itself a council. They denounced her as bloodthirsty. Her outburst and subsequent killings of assassins, no matter how justified, had not helped her case. They claimed she had no sense of true justice. She snorted softly, as if anyone who had supported her father in his reign could claim to understand the word justice much less put it into practice.

One member even claimed she was too hormonal to rule.

She denied any knowledge of how that particular council member fell out of the thirty story window.

Of course, he was not only the who had that opinion as a rather snide ninja remarked, "No wonder he was so moody. Must be that time of month."

The window was a serious hazard and she was going to investigate why it was so keen on throwing people out of it. She couldn't now, of course, since she was suspended, oh, sorry, on leave but as soon as she got her title back the least she would do was put up a warning sign.

Still . . .it was the assassination attempts that were getting her down. One might think she'd be used to them by now . . . There had been people trying to kill her since she was six years old though they'd tapered off after her dad died only to resume with her ascension to Kazekage except the ninjas were now foreign instead of domestic.

Now, they were domestic again.

Sometimes she wished she was more of a girl and could indulge in a good cry because if she cried then maybe her chest wouldn't hurt quite so much.

It wasn't fair.

They weren't supposed to revile her more for being female. She was no longer a jinchuuriki but now they were saying she couldn't protect Sand without the demon.

She didn't get it.

Some professed to feel betrayed to which she replied, "And yet it is I who has never wavered in my duty and is shunned for it."

The older generation might be following her orders but that didn't mean they liked it.

Old habits and prejudices died hard.

It wasn't like her to mope, but she didn't have anything to do. They were refusing to let her do any important paperwork. She could only be grateful they were following her outlines for the village, though, at this rate, the village will have torn itself apart by the time this was all settled.

Her followers were constantly warring with the old-minded regime and tensions were getting higher by the day-

"Gaara?" Temari swept her up into a tight hug, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Temari-" Gaara's voice cracked and she shifted to touch a hand to her wet cheek. This was bad. She was showing weakness and weakness could be used against her. She had to be strong. She had to be-

"We'll fix it, Gaara," Kankuro placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "We're here for you. You're not alone."

She felt her lip tremble as her breath hitched despite her control and buried her face into her sister's shoulder to hide her face but the tears would not stop.

She clutched at Temari in a desperate attempt to regain control as the sobs only became more violent.

Kankuro's arms surrounded both of them in a failed attempt to hold her together as she cried like she had the night Yashamaru died.

She was wrong.

She didn't feel better at all.

"Damn it!" Kankuro punched the wall as Temari rubbed her temples in an effort to get rid of her headache.

Gaara had fell into an exhausted sleep and they had relocated her to the next room.

They had tried to hide just how bad things had gotten but, judging by Gaara's behavior, they had failed abysmally and they weren't in much better condition.

Where the council had suspended Gaara they had stripped them of their headbands. The council didn't care they were just as well respected as Gaara and held important ties to their allied village, Temari, or was trying to revive the puppeteer core, Kankuro. They were told to cease and desist until a revote was taken and the matter was settled.

Failed experiments they called them. The Fourth Kazekage's failed attempts at immortality.

Like they gave a damn about the Fourth's legacy.

Instead, they'd been working tirelessly as they tried to regain political favor and were close to tears themselves. Things looked like they were only going to get worse before they got better and they weren't sure how Gaara was going to hold up. The peace of their village was just a façade waiting to crack-

"She needs to leave Sand."

The siblings glanced up with equal parts shock and betrayal.

Baki met their gaze unapologetically, "If her supporters find out about the assassination attempts then we'll have war in the streets."

"There has to be another way," Kankuro snarled, "Banishing Gaara-"

"Kankuro," Temari placed a hand on his shoulder, "It wouldn't be banishment-"

"So you agree with him?" He roared in disbelief, "You think sending Gaara away will solve everything?"

"No, what it will do is allow things to calm down before they get out of hand," Baki grimaced, "I don't like this any better than you do but we will do what needs to be done."

"He's right."

All three swung toward the door where a sleep ruffled Gaara stated emotionlessly, "I will not be the reason Sand falls. Sand will not survive a revolt of the younger shinobi. I'm doing more harm than good."

"Gaara," Kankuro stated determinedly, "We'll make this right."

She said nothing and turned to Temari, "I will be on the outskirts-"

"What? No, you can't go out there by yourself!" Temari put her foot down, "If you're going to leave then at least go to Leaf."

Gaara frowned and started to shake her head when Kankuro jumped in.

"Yeah, I managed to get my hands on some of the confiscated correspondence. Naruto's due back any time."

Her expression darkened, "I don't want him appraised of the situation."

"Fat chance of that," Kankuro snorted, "He's way too close to both the present and past Hokage. They'll tell him if he asks."

"He won't ask."

"Yes, he will," Temari ignored their sensei's frown, "You know Naruto doesn't abandon his friends."

Her eyes turned uncertain, "I don't-"

"You're going," Kankuro glared, "For once, Gaara, do what I say."

Her expression was stubborn but nodded.

"Good, it's settled," Baki nodded, "Gaara will go to Leaf and we'll get back to work."

********

End Chapter


	22. Chapter Twenty One Leaf

****

********

Chapter Twenty One

"What I don't get is why you left Leaf," Suigetsu gave the Uchiha a disgruntled look, "All you did was recreate your team. I mean, your teacher was the Copy Ninja! He even comes with built in sharingan! What more could you want?"

Sasuke didn't answer as he continued to pick up trash. His team was stuck on community service until further notice, well, him and Suigetsu.

Karin was recovering from chakra exhaustion. Healing a sanin had taken more energy then expected but now Tsunade was up to the relief of his former teammate.

Sakura had thanked him personally.

"I just wanted to thank you," her smile was bittersweet.

"You should thank Karin," Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, "She's the one who did all the work."

"She's in intensive care," Sakura replied softly, "Besides, it'll mean more coming from Sasuke. So pass it on, okay."

Suigetsu's frown deepened and a fang popped over his lip, "How would she know that?"

Sasuke didn't answer and he hadn't really seen much of her which surprised him. Shouldn't she be hanging on his every word?

And what the hell was going with Ino? He'd been shocked to discover that she was the main source of all the rumors about Gaara and him. Who could have known the ditzy blonde controlled nearly all the information on the streets? Maybe he shouldn't have told her that he was unavailable the first time he saw her. He just couldn't shake the image of her younger self clinging to his arm and told her straight out that he was with Gaara.

He should have known something was wrong when her only reaction was to arch a blond brow and say with a flat voice, "Oh really?"

He was just happy that all the gay jokes about him being trained to bottom by Orochimaru were finally tapering off with the revelation of Gaara's gender.

Suigetsu was less than happy that his main source of entertainment was gone, "He's a chick? Damn it! Now everyone's going to think I'm a liar."

Sasuke frowned at him in question.

"Oh, I told them about how Orochimaru had a twenty foot tongue and liked to swallow swords."

He frowned harder, "He did have a twenty foot tongue and had at least three swords in him at any given time."

The ex-Mist ninja smirked, "Yeah, keep telling people that and they won't think I'm a liar at all."

Sasuke really didn't want to know so he didn't ask.

And Juugo, he had been detained at the hospital by a still recovering Tsunade. She'd been horrified to learn her former teammate had taken advantage of the poor man and was determined to reverse the damage if not completely cure him. She wasn't trying to be Hokage again if she could help it.

Kakashi was less than pleased, stating that he'd only agreed to take the mantle of Hokage temporarily until she recovered. He never agreed to take the position permanently.

She didn't care and happily took over the hospital and Juugo's case.

Kakashi had retaliated by making impossible demands or he'd leave office. Well, not impossible so much as bizarre though it was no surprise to Sasuke when his former sensei tried to instate an Icha Icha day. He didn't know all the details though apparently it involved cosplaying and reenactments. The hardest part to believe about the story was that the council had almost passed the decree before the female members put their foot down. The man had always been annoyingly slick. The holiday probably wasn't even the man's real goal.

Sasuke felt vindicated when the Hokage's next request was revealed.

Kakashi went public and stated in his lazy way that if he couldn't have his Icha Icha day then he wanted Iruka Umino as his Shizune-assistant. He meant assistant.

Suigetsu had perked up at the name, "Umino? Isn't that a Mist name?"

Sasuke frowned at him, "He's Leaf."

The ex-Mist ninja was extremely skeptical, "With a name like Iruka Umino?"

He had shrugged with no real answer. He probably should have been more insistent that Iruka-sensei was a Leaf through and through or at the very least order Suigetsu to leave the teacher alone when he started stalking the man.

Truthfully, though, Sasuke had been a bit curious.

"I'm not a Mist ninja, an ex-Mist ninja, a spy, or a deep cover agent who's forgotten what village he belongs to!" Iruka-sensei snapped, "Stop following me and stop trying Mist code phrases on me!"

"How do you know they're Mist code phrases?" Suigetsu countered triumphantly, "You know because you're Mist!"

Sasuke didn't know if his teammate was merely joking or completely serious but either way Suigestsu had better leave the teacher alone or Iruka-sensei was going to rip him a new one. Especially since the anbu trailing Suigetsu were hearing all his accusations and were actually giving the man a second look.

"I am not Mist!" Iruka screamed at the anbu before lunging at Suigetsu, "You little-"

The anbu restrained the livid man before Sasuke could do more than slid between them.

"Let me go!" Iruka thrashed around like a madman before giving Suigetsu the evil eye that Sasuke remembered from the academy. It still gave him shivers. "Don't think Sasuke will be able to save you once I get free."

"You wouldn't do anything to a fellow M-" Suigetsu was cut off by a sharp elbow from Sasuke.

"Our apologies, Iruka-sensei," he ducked his head respectfully, "He won't bother you again."

"But-" Suigetsu tried to protest only to be chopped in the throat.

Iruka visibly fumed before he took a calming breath, "All right, Sasuke, I'll let it go if you keep him away from me."

Sasuke eyed the choking ninja, "No promises."

Iruka barked out a laugh before he pulled away from the anbu restraining him or tried to anyway.

"Iruka Umino, you are to be questioned as a suspected spy by order of the Hokage-"

"WHAT?" Iruka exploded.

Sasuke didn't know how the teacher managed it but one moment he was being restrained and the next the anbu were tied together, covered in paint, and shoved into the teens as the teacher took to the rooftops.

The anbu freed themselves instantly and the chase was on.

"See, he knows he's been discovered!" Suigetsu crowed excitedly, "Now I feel bad for breaking his cover."

"A sound theory if you didn't notice he ran straight for the Hokage tower," Sasuke lifted a brow, "And, no, he's not going to assassinate the Hokage." A smirk, "Though, by the time he's done, Kakashi might wish he had."

"Isn't he just a chuunin?"

"Tell him that," Sasuke grunted and went back to walking the dogs.

A rumor quickly spread afterwards that Kakashi wasn't going to release Iruka-sensei from Torture and Interrogation until he agreed to be his assistant.

Iruka-sensei had replied he'd rather defect then give into his asinine attempts of manipulation.

This had several council members look at the teacher sideways.

Sasuke hated to admit it but he had actually started to become the tiniest bit concerned at the news.

"He should have just assassinated the Hokage," Suigetsu sighed, "Or at least died trying like a true Mist ninja."

No one knew the exact details of what happened after that, not that Sasuke had been trying to find out or anything, but all anyone knew, to Ino's frustration, was that Iruka-sensei had had enough and said . . .something to Ibiki . . .then said something . . .to Kakashi, the council, and then went back to work like nothing had happened.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke had approached the man alone, knowing that just the sight of Suigetsu would set the him off again.

"Sasuke," Iruka greeted amiably, dark eyes searching the area around them.

"I talked to him," he offered in way of apology.

The teacher's eyes narrowed dangerously before returning to his usual visage, "I appreciate it. So what brings you to the academy?"

He didn't answer as he looked blankly over the scenery.

"Ah," Iruka nodded to himself, "I'm fine, Sasuke, no harm done."

Dark eyes slanted over with disbelief.

Iruka grinned, "I just reminded them that if I really was a spy then every elemental village would know all the jounins' most embarrassing moments and be laughed out of the ninja world."

His eyes took on a curious gleam.

"Oh no you don't," Iruka laughed, "I get away with it because they don't know if I have backups stored somewhere or not. You, they'll just throw into a cell so tightly wrapped you'll need to concentrate to breath much less talk." He clapped a friendly hand to his back, "Now, off with you. I have a class to teach."

He nodded and was about to leave when the teacher's voice sounded again.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" Iruka's smile didn't change in the slightest but somehow he was unnerved all the same, "With all the stuff that happened with Naruto . . . I know things about you, too, little Sasuke-fufu."

Sasuke's spine stiffened in shock and he almost fell off the window ledge. No! There was no way . . . !

The chuunin was suddenly all warmth and understanding once more, "I knew your mother, Sasuke, she gave me pictures so you boys behave now."

He closed his window with a jaunty wave before turning to start his routine.

Sasuke couldn't get away fast enough as he realized why they'd let him go.

Iruka-sensei was a dangerous man and a Leaf through and through. If he wasn't then one had to wonder what the hell he was waiting for since he had must have enough dirt to blackmail most if not all the elite clans, most of the ninja fighting force, and even the Hokage.

Past and present.

Sasuke gave an inward sigh as he pierced another piece of garbage. Life was fairly boring even with Suigetsu asking ridiculous questions at least the dobe was due back-

He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. If he didn't know any better . . .

"Checking out girls, Sasuke?" Suigetsu glanced in the same direction as he tried to see which one caught the Uchiha's attention.

He shoved his trash bag and pick at his teammate, "We're done here. Write the report and turn it in."

"What am I? Your slave?" Suigetsu grumbled, "I don't even know why I bother to stay- Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the angry calls and made a beeline toward the hooded female that was slowly making her way downtown. He'd know that figure anywhere. He'd memorized it with his sharingan. He almost reached out to touch her shoulder when he remembered who he was dealing with and fell into step with her.

"Gaara."

Aqua eyes shown out from underneath the concealing head and face wrap. The distinctive black rings around her eyes seemed more like decorative knol like this then the markings that had once marked her as a jinchuuriki.

"Uchiha," she acknowledged and shifted the pack on her shoulders that replaced her infamous gourd. She didn't question how he knew who she was as she in turn studied him.

"Where's your entourage?" He frowned as he didn't see her ever present siblings.

"Your eyes have changed."

He tried very hard not to fidget, "Hn."

"I'm glad you no longer seek death, Uchiha," Sand drifted in the sudden breeze as her entire body seemed to crumble away as if she had never truly been there.

Sasuke watched the sand drift away, "I'm trying."

********

End Chapter

****AN: More to come . . . as soon as I type it.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Clouds?

****

********

Chapter Twenty Two

"I see," Kakashi frowned as he reclined into his chair, "I knew something was up when you didn't answer my correspondence personally."

"Baki believes they can sway the council back into my favor," Gaara had removed her head wrap and plain brown overcoat to reveal her usual clothing. The pack long since morphed back into her gourd. "I have my doubts. They have wanted me gone for a long time."

Kakashi hummed to himself as his head tilted in thought, "You wish to wait out the decision here?"

"Yes, with your permission," her eyes were steady, "I will confuse Iruka with my pheromones for you."

Kakashi blinked before chuckling, "I appreciate the thought but not necessary. It's not as effective now that everyone knows the truth."

"Yes, I thought so," her voice was tired, "Maybe I could assist at the academy?"

He leaned forward, "You don't have to earn your keep, Lady Kazekage, it would be a honor to host you."

"I'm not the Kazekage," she corrected softly, "Not anymore."

"Not at the moment," Kakashi corrected, "They'll come to their senses."

She didn't say anything as her entire person expressed doubt.

"Regardless," he waved away her concerns, "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Thank you," she inclined her head and picked up her gourd.

"Oh, by the way," Kakashi smiled, "I love your new outfit."

She blinked at him and then at her clothing which had mostly remained the same. The only major difference was her vest which no longer covered her chest and instead spanned from her waist to just under her breasts with thick straps to help support her gourd.

"This doesn't squash my breasts," she deadpanned and left the office oblivious to the stunned state of the Hokage.

Gaara walked through the village, ignoring the stares and the whispers that followed her. They didn't bother her. She had always been stared at for on reason or another. She was just happy that the stares were more curious then betrayed or hateful. She was also thankful her reputation was intact and that there were no challenges from males who thought themselves superior.

"Gaara."

She glanced in the direction of the voice, "Shikamaru Nara, I have a scroll for you." She held out a hand and the sand gathered there to melt into the aforementioned object.

He took it and tucked it into his vest to glance at later.

She started walking and watched him fall into step with her from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm usually Temari's escort," he shrugged, "Now, I'm yours."

"I'm not an ambassador," she turned her eyes forward.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Shikamaru slanted a glance at her, "Hungry?"

She stopped walking and turned to fully look at him.

"No."

"Yeah, me either," he tilted his head back considering, "Don't suppose you'd be interested in cloud gazing?"

She glanced up to observe said clouds before nodding.

"Really?" He was surprised, usually people moaned and groaned when he suggested it.

"I usually stare at the moon from the rooftops when I can't sleep," she met his eyes, "It soothes me and I've done it for as long as I can remember. The moon has always been my one companion as the rest of the village slept. It will be different to do it during the day."

Shikamaru nodded, "This way then."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto burst in the Hokage office, "How's-"

"One moment, Naruto," Kakashi shrugged off the ropes constricting his movements with a grunt, "Now, then-"

Another set of ropes sprang around his form and he leapt threw them gracefully avoiding capture.

"What did you do to piss off Iruka-sensei?" He demanded with a glare.

"What makes you think he's the injured party?" Kakashi asked with a pout.

Naruto just looked at him.

Kakashi leaned a hip against the desk as he crossed his arms, "Anyway, Lady Tsunade is fine and Sasuke is still behaving."

"That's good but what about-"

"Oh, and Gaara is currently residing in the village as well," he nodded to himself, "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Gaara's here?" Naruto reiterated softly, "What about her village?"

"Yes, about that," Kakashi tilted his head down, "I think it's best if you asked her directly."

"Where is she staying?" Naruto nodded determinedly.

"She has a suite in the ambassador's building though she's refusing to stay there," Kakashi shrugged, "So I'm not entirely sure."

"WHAT?"

"I heard she was-" The door slammed shut, "-staying with the Naras."

Kakashi shrugged and went to pull away from the desk only to realize he couldn't. He frowned and braced a hand on the wood surface for extra force only to stop as the seams of his pants threatened to tear.

"Sneaky chuunin," he glared as his hand also refused to move from it's position on the desk, "Summon Iruka now!"

"You're a novelty."

She glanced at her sister's boyfriend curiously, "Novelty?"

Shikamaru nodded, "It's the same as a girl moving into a new area. She's new, exotic, or just plain different. All anyone knows is she's single and doesn't know the jerks from the nice guys."

"But I've always been among them," she studied her toes.

"Yes, but they didn't know," he slanted a glance at her, "Now they do and most know how emotionally crippled you are-"

"And they seek to take advantage," she frowned, "Don't they realize I'd kill them once I discovered the truth?"

He shrugged, "I'm not saying they're all just aiming for bragging rights but it happens. Kill a few and most will back off."

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged, "I won't be dating anymore."

"What about Naruto?"

"He's too dangerous."

Shikamaru's brows lifted and had to sit up to face her as her comment bounced around in his head. They were at his favorite cloud gazing spot and away from the prying eyes of the public which suited both of them just fine, "What?"

"With Neji, it was different," she shrugged, "I was in control."

"You weren't emotionally invested," he corrected, "You were planning on keeping him at arm's length."

"The closer you are to someone, the more they can hurt you," Gaara glared at a cloud, "I've learned that lesson well."

Shikamaru frowned, "You'll never be happy that way."

"I've been content that way," she closed her eyes, "I'm not selfish enough to wish for more."

"Temari would have never settled for that. She would have kicked my ass if I'd even tried to do that to her. You could have more-"

"I'm not my sister," she snapped, eyes open and glaring, "I don't wish-"

"Liar."

Her mouth snapped close and her eyes drifted to the ground.

Shikamaru sighed, "Gaara, you and I both know there's at least one person who understands you and could make you happy."

"And he's too dangerous," her eyes bore into his, "He's too close already. He's close enough to me that if he-" She jerked her face away, "I would not survive shattering a second time."

"He-"

"Gaara!" Naruto landed in front of them with a loud thump.

"Naruto," she intoned softly, her eyes just the tiniest bit wide as her heart pounded in her chest.

"How'd you find us?" Shikamaru inclined his head.

"I know your chakra patterns," he grinned at the confused looks, gratified to finally be the one who got to explain something, "It has to do with my sage mode."

"Ah, that's right," Shikamaru nodded, "So you're here to talk to Gaara?"

She tensed.

"Yeah," Naruto's eyes were intent, "What happened?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Shikamaru ignored her glare and nodded at his friend, "Catch you later."

"Later," He barely managed a wave, "Gaara, tell me what those bastards did to you. If they did something stupid like take away your title . . . I'll march over there and kick their asses!"

"Technically, I'm on vacation," a slight smile pulled at her lips as she imagined Naruto storming Sand in a wave of orange clones before sobering, "They're deciding whether they want a female Kazekage or if they're going to replace me."

"No," he growled, "That's your title! You earned it! Hell, you died for it!"

"I will accept-"

"No!" Naruto blew up and then in a softer voice, "Gaara, you have to fight. You can't give up now."

"I'm tired," her eyes drifted to the side, "I don't have your stamina."

"Gaara, during my training with Killer Bee - I asked him why he agreed to train me when it was obvious that his brother didn't want him to," he waited until he had her eyes, "He said that he agreed because you are jinchuuriki. One who fought mentally against a demon and won. That was something to be admired."

"He's friends with his demon."

"Maybe, now, but, this training, doesn't give them much of a choice," he grinned.

"So he agreed out of professional courtesy?"

"No, he didn't," his smile dimmed, "He agreed because you reminded him of Yugito Nii, the holder of the two tails. They were close until the Akatsuki got to her."

She nodded solemnly.

"Gaara, I've been thinking," Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand, "I love your red hair!" *

She blinked, "I also like your hair color."

He flushed, "What I mean is - During my training - I met my mom."

"How?" She demanded, he'd seen his mother?

"My dad sealed some of her chakra in my seal," he waved his hands at her, "Anyway, that's not important. I talked to her and she said the only one who liked her red hair was my dad."

"That's fortunate then," she was slightly disappointed. She would have given anything to be able to see and talk to her mother. "Otherwise you might not have been born."

"No- Well, yeah, but - What I'm trying to say is-"

"Naruto," Sakura landed on the rooftop, "Kakashi-sensei wants you to find Iruka-sensei. He glued him to the desk and no one can find him- Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"I'll be there in a bit-"

"Go. I'm not going anywhere," Gaara glanced over to the side, "We'll have plenty of time to talk."

"But-"

"Naruto," she met his eyes pointedly, "That's an order from your Hokage."

"All right," he agreed reluctantly, "But we are going to talk."

He left the two girls on the roof.

Gaara got to her feet and was prepared to leave the other girl completely ignored.

"I'm sorry."

The former leader paused and slowly turned to look at pink-haired girl, "There's nothing to apologize for, we were merely talking. Nothing more."

"No, not about that," Sakura fidgeted before she squared her shoulders determinedly, "About what happened before . . .I behaved very badly and I didn't understand-"

"You think you understand me now?" She was morbidly curious, "Since we share the same gender?"

"No, I know better than that," she smiled sheepishly, "Tell me, how did you ever manage to pretend to be a boy? For so long?"

"It was simple when everyone treated me as one," she started down the stairs and wasn't surprised when Sakura followed her. Resigned, yes, but not surprised.

"But didn't you ever want to wear a dress? Makeup? Grow out your hair?" Sakura asked curiously, "I mean I know some girls don't prefer it but everyone tries it at least once."

"A dress is too exposing for my tastes and the only paint Shukaku wanted on me was the blood of my enemies," Gaara glanced at the startled girl, "As for my hair, it's always been this way."

"I . . .see," Sakura's smiled was a bit forced.

"Why are you talking to me?" Had the question come from anyone else it might have been rude and not the curious inquisition it was meant to be.

"You're important to Naruto and . . .Sasuke," she firmed her mouth, "And you were right. I can't be selfish and stand in the way of their happiness."

"Sasuke's eyes have changed. He might be more open to your advances now," she shrugged, "and Naruto is my friend."

"Sure, he is," Sakura gave a small laugh as she ignored the part about Sasuke, "Hey, you know, we should totally hang out with the rest of the girls, too. I mean-"

"I don't-"

"Come on, everyone's dying to gossip with you," she leaned in close, "You probably have dirt on all the guys."

Gaara tilted her head, "You mean sand."

"What?"

"My techniques use sand. Not dirt." She corrected, "And, no, I don't use it to track them, though, I did pour sand down Neji's clothes once since he refused to take them off."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "You did what?"

Gaara turned to look at her, "I gathered data in order to make a sand replica."

She nodded slowly, "Does Tenten know?"

She shook her head.

"Does . . .Neji?"

"Yes, though he made me swear never to do it again," she sighed at the missed opportunity.

"Did you ever do it to Sasuke?"

"No, his body holds no interest," Gaara walked off forcing the medic to run to catch up.

"Gaara, some friendly advice? Never tell Tenten you felt up Neji with your sand."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

********

End Chapter

* In the manga Naruto says he also likes his mom's red hair and she replied that she had something special to say to the people who liked her hair and if he would like to hear it. He said yes and she said I love you.

AN: Not done yet . . .


	24. Chapter Twenty Three Pecious?

****

********

Twenty Three

Naruto made his way through the village determined to find Gaara. He had a lot of time to think during his training with Bee and, admittedly, the training itself demanded he think about all the things he buried deep within himself. It was either make peace with his inner self or be defeated by the fox.

He'd honestly thought that all he wanted from Gaara was friendship and that he would be happy no matter who she ended up with as long as she was happy.

It was hard to hold onto that little self delusion when his inner self snarled in his face, "You'll never be good enough for them or her. You know as well as I do that you'd have to be Hokage for her to even consider you except there's no way they'll let a monster like you become Hokage is there?"

He had taken a long hard look at his feelings and knew he had to face the fact that she was much more than a friend. She had always been really even when he thought she was a boy.

People liked to joke about he became so obsessed with bringing back Sasuke . . .but he knew that if the same thing had happened with Gaara . . . He would have gone insane. No three year training spree, no, she'll be safe for now, and, no, if you leave without permission we'll be forced to imprison you.

They would have had to kill him.

They understood each other in way that went beyond mere understanding.

He knew now that the whole Neji thing was his fault. If he hadn't been so insistent that she date him then she never would have, never even would have considered it, because she really just wasn't interested in the whole relationship thing.

But Naruto couldn't have that when he secretly wanted to be the one to date her so, admittedly, he wrote letter after letter outlining all the benefits such a pairing would bring both of them

He'd even gone as far as to give her Icha Icha for goodness sakes!

He did all this because, deep down, he knew that if he couldn't have her then at least he could make sure the guy she ended up with was a good one so he could live vicariously through him.

He'd been both happy and dismayed when he'd come back from his mission to find out they'd been dating while he was gone.

Then they broke up and he'd inadvertently made her sad.

Well, no more, he was going to be up front and honest with her. Besides, since when did he think he wasn't good enough? He thought he was good enough to be Hokage and a Hokage was more then enough for any girl.

Even a Kazekage girl.

He found her in the middle of all the girls still and silent as they all talked, giggled, and gossiped around her.

"So Hinata's dating Shino," Ino shuddered.

"Ino!" Hinata protested weakly.

"What? She needs to know who's taken and who's single," Ino smirked at her fellow blond, "Like Naruto, for instance, he's as single as a guy can get!"

"Very funny, Ino," he tossed her a glare, "Gaara, can we talk?"

She nodded and got to her feet.

"Do girls really just talk about who's dating who?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as soon as they were out of earshot.

"No, we discussed politics, the unfairness of the Sand council, sexism relating to men in power as well as in general, the latest injuries, missions, kills, and as you walked up, males who have stated claims."

"Really? I was only gone for about forty minutes." He said more to himself than to her. Iruka-sensei had really been hard to track down as he knew all the best hiding spots but, luckily, had submitted to his summons when caught

"You're right, we should have been able to include favored weapons, why, and all the uses including both practical, creative, and theoretical. The discussion was very unstructured."

"If you say so," he murmured before firming his voice, "We need to talk."

She went oddly still, "I thought we were talking."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "We are but, um, can we go to my apartment."

She gave a sharp nod and they walked straight there in an awkward silence, not even looking at each other until behind closed doors.

Her eyes were guarded as she watched him carefully as if he might attack at any moment.

"Gaara, it's nothing bad," he rushed to reassure and then pulled back nervously, "I mean, unless you don't like me."

"We're friends," she frowned, not understanding the implications of his statement, "I thought that implied mutual-"

"Yeah, we're friends. We've always been just friends," he shifted nervously before plunging in, "What I mean is . . .You are my most precious person."

Her face softened and the tension left her as a small smile curved her lips, "You are my most precious person as well."

"Really?" He took two steps to close the distance between them.

"You always have been," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I would not be who I am today if it hadn't been for you."

He took the final step and took advantage of her open body language to wrap an arm around her waist and use the other to pull her into a kiss.

She stood their frozen with on arm posed awkwardly over his shoulder, eyes wide, before she shuddered and her arm curled around who she could twine her fingers into his hair.

Her mouth softened under his and she became boneless in his arms as she licked at his lips for entrance that he gave eagerly as he held her tighter against him. Kissing as if they might die if they stopped.

This was right.

This was where they belonged.

Together.

He would do anything to make sure no other would hold her like this ever again. He was Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the nine tails, future hokage of the Leaf, and he was in love with Gaara of the Sand.

They parted for breath.

"I love you."

She stiffened as her pupils dilated in fear. What was she doing? What had she been thinking?

He leaned in to kiss her again and was met with the heal of her hand to his chest. He stumbled back with a gasp as he tried to regain the air in his lungs.

He glanced up to see she had lowered her head as her sand oozed ominously from her gourd.

"I've come full circle except the assassin they chose to send comes with no weapons. No allies. Only you, Naruto Uzumaki, would be bold enough to try to kill me with your bare hands," her eyes lifted and it was like they were thirteen again as her eyes filled with the desperate need to exist, "They chose well. No one else could have gotten me to lower my guard so completely, he wasn't wrong, I'm a monster who can be loved by myself-"

"Gaara-" Naruto called her name helplessly and her wild eyes focused on him.

"I thought you were different, like me, but you only have come to drive the lesson home," her feet slid apart so they were level with her shoulders, "You've come to finish what Yashamaru started-"

"Who?" He was forced to sidestep as the sand surged toward him only to pull back decidedly as if it were a wave in the ocean.

"-but I've only gotten stronger-"

"Gaara, what-"

The surge stronger this time but pulled back again.

"You've even chosen the same approach and a like fool I fell for it again," sand was filling his apartment at an alarming rate, "I should be used to being betrayed-"

"Betrayed? I would never betray you!"

The sand paused before churning angrily around her frame.

"Why shouldn't you? They all did. Not even death could make them accept me-"

"That's not true!"

It spun faster.

"I opened myself to weakness. Just like then-"

"Gaara-" He started to actively dodge the sand as it's swipes became more purposeful, "Snap out of it!"

Her hands came up to cover her ears as she tried to block the voices of the past and present, "Why can't you love me?"

"Gaara, I do love you!" He leapt through the sand and desperately tried to reach her, "GAARA!"

"Don't make me kill you," she caught him and flung him back with no more then a jerk of her head as she clutched at her arms, "I don't want to kill you. Not again. I can't shatter again. I can't-"

"Gaara! Who hurt you? I'll kill him-" Naruto charged forward and the sand engulfed him.

"He's already dead," she lifted a trembling hand and shook with the knowledge that all she had to do was close it. She dropped it and whimpered as she rocked on her heels, "I can't."

The sand exploded and Naruto stepped forward blazing with all the power he had gained from defeating the fox. He shone like a sun in the darkness and he turned that power on her.

She stared blankly as the sand arched towards him in deadly spikes.

A flash of light and she was suddenly in his arms almost unable to breath due to his tight grip.

She laughed breathlessly, "Fitting. I've crushed so many with my sand-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" His arms loosened marginally, "The last thing I want to do is kill you. I love-"

"You can't love me, there's no logical sense to love a monster, not when you have to become Hokage-"

"What are talking about?"

"Those who hope to lead cannot be corrupted by foreign ninja," she rattled off automatically, not even thinking of the words coming out of her mouth, "Article twelve, paragraph fifteen, line-

"Then I'll become Hokage and change that stupid rule!" Naruto grabbed her chin, not caring that sand was encrusting them both, "I'll love who I want to love and I love you, Gaara, and nothing's going to change my mind."

Still shining with power he kissed her only to have her form melt from his arms and the taste of sand in his mouth. He scanned the room quickly to reveal what he had already known.

She was gone.

"GAARA!"

********

End chapter

AN: More . . .


	25. Chapter Twenty Four It Hurts?

Twenty Four

Kakashi jerked around, not caring that he ripped his pants a bit as he faced the former Kazekage, "You shouldn't jutsu in here like that, in fact, you shouldn't have been able to at all. How-"

"Apologies, I'll be leaving," she bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

And she was gone.

Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikamaru exchanged looks. They'd been discussing the various ways Kakashi could have gotten stuck and how to unstuck him since Iruka denied ever sticking the man to the desk in the first place. Shikamaru was there to puzzle out how to get the Hokage unstuck and, while he recognized the method, Iruka had given him a look so he pretended to be stumped by the problem.

The door burst open and Naruto scanned the room, "Gaara? Shit!"

"Bring him back," Kakashi ordered when the youth left just as quickly.

"I'll go after him!" Iruka sped out after the blond.

"Wait for me!"

"Hey! Not both of you!" Kakashi yelled, "I'm still glued to the desk!"

She ran.

She ran as if Leaf had set it's their entire village after her and then ran just a little faster. She didn't know why she was running. Logically, she knew Leaf wasn't after her, she'd committed no crimes, had informed the Hokage of both her arrival and departure. So why . . .

__

"I love you, Gaara," Yashamaru smiled sweetly at her, "You are my beloved niece."

She landed on a tree branch clutching her chest and fought the tears as her body shook.

_"You are my most precious person," Naruto confessed nervously._

"No, they're not the same," she rocked on her heels and tried to convince herself of the truth. She knew it was true but she couldn't-

_"Please die." Yashamaru pleaded with his last breath._

"Uncle Yashamaru," she dug her nails into her arms, "is not-"

_Her sand exploded around them uselessly as Naruto stood in his full power and stared at her with determined blue eyes._

"Naruto-"

_The explosive tags exploded in one last desperate attempt to kill her only to fail as her sand surrounded her protectively._

"I'm a monster who can only love itself."

_"I love you, Gaara, and nothing is going to change my mind!" His bright power rendered her sand useless._

She almost went down and quickly charged off in a different direction. She could feel them. She needed them. They'd always been there and when they weren't she always felt a bit lost and, now, they were here when she needed them most. They could make the voices stop even it was just because their own were so loud.

"Gaara?" Temari and Kankuro yelped as they were scooped up by sand and pulled in the opposite direction then they had been traveling in, "What-"

"Run," she ordered and continued to do exactly that.

"Naruto! You can't just run out of the village!" Iruka jumped in front of the emotional teen, "The Hokage ordered you-"

"You didn't see her face," he disagreed, "She's running away and I have to catch-"

"It's troublesome, Naruto, and women even more so," Shikamaru sidled up to them, "Come on, the quicker we check in the quicker we can catch her."

"We?"

"Yes, we, it's a drag but Temari will kill me if I don't make sure things go smoothly."

"Matters of the heart rarely go smoothly," Iruka remarked worriedly but relieved they had successfully turned the blond.

"And that's why you're coming, too."

"What?"

Naruto ignored them. He didn't care who came or not. What was important was he reached Gaara. Nothing else mattered.

"What happened?" Temari demanded as soon as they were able to get her to stop.

"Gaara," Kankuro held back a sigh, "We can't help you if you don't tell us."

Eyes slanted over her shoulder, "We should keep moving."

"Not until we know what's going on," Temari reached out to touch her when her sister pulled away, "Did something happen to Naruto?"

Her eyes widened the tiniest bit, "Why are you here?"

"Don't think you can change the subject," Kankuro grumbled, "Do I have to kill him or what?"

She inhaled sharply, "No, I couldn't kill him. I should have killed him but I didn't. He's gotten stronger. Strong enough to kill me. He's going to kill me because I wasn't strong enough to kill him-"

"Why would Naruto try to kill you?" Temari's grip tightened on her fan.

"Start at the beginning," Kankuro made calming gestures though he was frowning.

"He said . . ." Gaara stopped and steadied her voice, "He said he loves me."

Silence greeted the statement as the older siblings tried to think of something to that and failed as the youngest of them looked like the world had ended.

"So we have to leave," Gaara took a step forward, "We have to go before-"

"Gaara," Temari interrupted gently, "Why would he try to kill you if he said he loves-"

"Because it's a lie! A lie to tell before he kills me! He'll betray me because everyone betrays me. Father, Yashamaru, the village, and now- Everyone betrays me. I thought it was the demon but I know the truth now. It's because I am something worse than jinchuuriki. I was female jinchuuriki., only now, I'm just female and now everyone knows and everyone's turned their back-"

"We betrayed you!" Temari dropped her fan, "We might not have always been there for you like we should have but we never betrayed you!"

"Not yet," she said it coldly, eyes like shards of glass that pierced them unforgivingly.

Kankuro grabbed her by the vest straps and pulled her nearly off her feet, "That's enough! Uncle Yashamaru is dead-"

She flinched and tried to pull away.

He used his grip to shake her once.

Hard.

"He's dead, Gaara, so's dad. They weren't family. We just happened to share chromosomes. They're gone and not everyone is like them," his dark eyes bore into hers unrelentingly, "The village betrayed you? Then why did they just reinstate you as Kazekage?"

"What? They did?" She blinked.

"Yes, that's why we came," Temari smiled, "To get you."

Her eyes drifted to her sister to her brother and back again before dropping to his hands still gripping her straps, "We should go home."

"What about Naruto?" Temari frowned.

"I tried to kill him," she felt numb as she lifted her eyes, "It's over."

"What do you mean I can't go?"

The shout was heard through most of the village.

Kakashi gave his student an arch look, "Nobody's going anywhere until I'm no longer stuck to this desk."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Lord Hokage, you could free yourself anytime you wanted."

"Yes, but it would hurt," he studied his hand, "And I like skin to stay on my person."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto's bangs shadowed his eyes, "You have to let me go after her. She's convinced I want to kill her-"

"What?" Shikamaru was startled.

"Why would she think that?" Kakashi demanded.

"Because she had an Iruka-sensei," Naruto didn't notice how his former teacher looked at him, "Only he betrayed her."

"Please," Kankuro scoffed, "The first time you did that he considered you best friends. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you were married now."

Gaara paled.

"No one's saying you have to marry him," Temari glared at their brother, "What do you want?"

"I want to go home."

"Damn it, Gaara, why do you insist on sabotaging yourself?" Kankuro yelled, "We told you to tell everyone when you were twelve-"

"Kankuro," Temari protested but was ignored.

"It might have made it harder but you could have done it and then no could have said anything about you being a chick! And when the Akatsuki attacked . . . Why didn't you call me?" His voice was rough, "Why did you insist on fighting by yourself? Tem might not have been there but I was as well as all the shinobi of the Sand."

"They wanted me, the jinchuuriki-"

"So you had to fight alone as a jinchuuriki? That's bullshit, Gaara, Naruto's a jinchuuriki, too, and he doesn't fight alone."

"Yes, he does," she contradicted softly, "He was the only one who could. He did what I could not."

"Gaara," Temari glanced away from them, "You didn't see him when the Akatsuki had you. He doesn't hide his feelings. Everything he feels is on his face. He's outspoken and honest so if he said he loves you . . ."

"He probably meant it," Kankuro finished, emotions firmly under control again, "Look, Gaara, Naruto has to be the most unninja like ninja we'll ever know but he's a good guy who's always been there for you whether you wanted him to be or not. If he says he cares then he cares and it's up to you to figure out what you want-"

"His dream-"

"Has nothing to do with your feelings," Temari locked eyes with her, "Don't think about the distance, your positions, or ambitions. Anything else can be worked out and isn't important. Do you love him?"

A tear spilled over her lashes and down her cheek, "Yes, but it hurts and Yashamaru told me it wasn't supposed to hurt."

"Honestly!" Iruka deliberately spilled ink across the desk and Kakashi's hand was free.

"Ink?" Kakashi wasn't amused.

"If you had been working then you'd never have gotten stuck," Iruka shrugged, "So can we go now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Sand's representatives are supposed to be bringing the new treaty and, considering who's bringing it, Gaara will have to return, though she would have to anyway," Kakashi went to pull away from the desk but remained firmly stuck to it's side, "Wh-"

"That's just heat activated glue," Iruka shrugged, "If you'd been working . . ."

"New treaty?" Naruto approached the desk, "Does that mean . . ."

"She's been reinstated," Kakashi smiled, "All those loyal to her threatened to follow her out of Sand and were, quite frankly, outraged that she'd been forced to leave without the escort her station deserves.

"A hidden village cannot survive if all the young ninja leave as one, the gap between the veterans and academy students is too great to support it especially with Rock ninja encroaching on their boarders."

"Rock?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Scouts most likely," Iruka crossed his arms.

Kakashi nodded, "It would be odd if at least one of the villages didn't try to take advantage while Sand was . . . Indisposed."

"They could pretend everything was business as usual while Gaara was still in residence," Shikamaru thought aloud, "But once she left . . ."

"The situation became obvious and the threat more serious," Kakashi smiled, "Since I sent a letter explaining how Leaf's treaty with Sand was only valid with Gaara as the Kazekage since her name is on the document. If they wanted our assistance with this new problem then a new treaty would have to be negotiated."

"That's suicide with Gaara here," Shikamaru shook his head, "Especially if she was feeling vindictive enough to let us know exactly how much we could demand."

"So she's coming back?" Naruto was oddly still.

"Yes, she has to renew the treaty," Kakashi frowned, "Naruto-"

The door swung open, "Lord Hokage, the Kazekage has arrived with entourage."

Naruto glanced at his sensei turned leader. He knew as sure as rain that she'd leave as soon as the treaty was signed and then he'd never get the chance to talk to her.

"Tell them I've retired for the day but I'll be happy to see them first thing tomorrow."

"You don't get up until noon," Iruka snorted.

"Like I said, first thing," Kakashi smiled and waved away the messenger.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto went to dash out the door when Shikamaru caught his arm.

"Hold up, Naruto, I'll go with you," he sighed and let go to scratch the back of his head, "It's troublesome but Temari's probably over there, too."

He gave a lazy wave and was almost shoved out the door by an impatient blond.

"Where are you going, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi arched a brow at the teacher who was halfway out the door.

"Ah," Iruka hesitated in the doorway, "You said you were done for the day-"

"You glued me to the desk," Kakashi studied his newly freed hand, "Attacking the Hokage-"

Iruka sighed, "Fine, I'll drop the mission room and come help out here but, if I do, I expect you to work."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

__

End Chapter


	26. Chapter Twenty Five Monsters?

****

********

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Gaara, calm down-" Temari cut herself off in frustration, "You said you were going to talk to him."

"She's right," Kankuro watched his youngest sister pace, "You said-"

"I will," Gaara sent them a cool glance, "I will send him a bird once I have been given adequate time to form a response-"

Two dull thuds had all three siblings staring at the door to their suite.

"I don't want to see him," she announced and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Temari shook her head and opened the door, "I'm sorry, N- Shikamaru?"

"Gaara's not here then?" The lazy genius cocked a hip, "Looks like Naruto knows what he's doing after all," he sent her a bored look, "Want to hang out?"

"I don't know if now's the best time," she shifted her weight subtly.

"We don't have to go anywhere," he shrugged and slipped past her.

Kankuro eyed the other male with a sigh, "I need to get a girlfriend."

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru shrugged, "but it's worth it. Sometimes."

"I knew you'd come to the roof."

Gaara startled and almost unleashed her sand on the very person she'd been hoping to avoid.

"You always seem to migrate to the highest places," Naruto stepped out of the shadows to met her eyes solemnly, "You ran from me."

She flinched at the gentle scolding and studiously avoided his eyes.

"We don't have to be more than friends," he glanced away from her as a sheepish grin crossed his face, "I should have known you'd never go for me-"

"That's not it," she glared at her toes, "It's that I already depend on you so much," her eyes lifted, "I could get lost in you."

Tears pricked his eyes, "You dated Neji."

"I could kill Neji. You are too strong and I - I can't," she inhaled sharply, "You deserve someone whole. Someone who isn't soaked in blood-"

She jumped when his hands landed on her shoulders but didn't resist when he pulled her gently toward him.

"You know me more than anyone," he spoke barely above a whisper, "And I know you."

She shuddered and held her blank face, "I know and you want me anyway."

"You're not wearing your armor," his fingers flexed against her shoulders, "I thought you were scared of me."

"I thought you weren't going to hurt me," she retorted as she lifted her chin.

His lips curved and he ran his hands down her arms, "I'm scared, too."

Her eyes showed her confusion.

"You want me, don't you, Gaara? That's why you're not pulling away," he pulled her closer and carefully pressed her to his chest. He held her gently and slid his eyes closed when he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"It hurts," her eyes were held tightly closed, "It wasn't supposed to hurt."

He tightened his grip and it was like coming home. All the insecurities and bravado washed away by the warmth of his arms. Like a switch had been flipped and the barriers that kept her abnormal and different from regular people fell away with the knowledge that she fit perfectly with this one person.

"That's how you know it's real," he spoke softly, "I love you, Gaara, and that's not going to change anytime soon so you can accept it or we can pretend this never happened."

Her grip tightened and she pressed her tears into his chest, "I don't want you to hate me."

He pulled back, "Gaara-"

"Your dream-"

"Wouldn't be complete without you," he pulled away, "It won't be easy. I know that. But, you know something, Gaara, I'm one of the only people who can be in two places at once."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned cheekily, "I've been thinking about it. I'm a sage now and I can take in natural energy-"

"Natural energy?"

"Yeah, and, what's more, my clones can do it, too!" He pulled her close and smiled warmly, "It means you don't have to be alone anymore. I could go home with you to Sand and stay here to work on becoming Hokage."

"Why would you do this?" Her expression crumbled, "You would risk everything? For me? I- I almost killed you-"

"But you didn't."

"-and you were scared of me-"

"Just until I realized you were the same."

"-I almost killed Haruno-"

"That used to happen all the time."

"-and I still want to kill the Uchiha!"

Naruto sighed and tucked her against his chest, "You'll have to get in line for that one."

"I'm serious. You deserve better-"

"No, I don't because anyone who could possibly be better than you doesn't exist," Naruto glared, "Don't think you're getting the cream of the crop, here, I'm the dead last. I graduated with the worst grades, worst chakra control, with no friends, and a pranking streak a mile wide."

"I'm a monster who's killed for as long as I can remember, even threatened to kill Temari and Kankuro, and who thought a demon was my mother."

"What a pair we'll make," he smiled, "The Kazekage and the genin."

"You can't want me."

"I can."

"You-"

"I'm also stubborn," he warned, "Now, that I know you love me I'll never stop until you give in." He grinned.

"Love-?"

"You wouldn't fight me if you didn't," his hands traced her features softly.

"Fine, but I'll kill anyone who touches you," her eyes narrowed sharply, "And I'll know, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Okay," He kissed her nose.

Sand wrapped around them both and they vanished from the rooftop.

Shikamaru relaxed further into the couch as the much debated couple appeared before them hand in hand, "Troublesome."

Temari straightened hopefully as Kankuro slouched back into the room.

"Naruto is my partner now," she announced without preamble.

Naruto turned a bright red.

"About time," Kankuro smirked and nodded at the blond, "Welcome to Sand."

Shikamaru arched a brow and was about to protest when Gaara spoke again.

"He cannot leave Leaf and still become Hokage," she paused and her gaze drifted down, "No one outside this room will know the truth."

Both brows were up now as Shikamaru straightened in his seat, "You can't possibly hope to keep this secret. At least a quarter of both villages know how close you are and the rest is aware of your friendship at the very least."

"They will speculate," she agreed as her hand tightened on his, "They will be unable to confirm. We will have little enough occasion to meet in person once I reclaim my title."

"You don't want people to know we're dating?" Naruto's voice was small with hurt.

"Just until you are Hokage," she eyed him with concern, "And you can change the rule."

There was an uneasy silence.

"Still trying to protect his dream," Temari shook her head.

"At least someone's sensitive to other's ambitions," Shikamaru commented lightly.

"What ambition?" She snapped.

Kankuro tuned them out, "Are you guys sure this is the way you want to play this?"

"No," Naruto spoke startling the room, "That's now how I want to play this at all but I can understand why I guess. I just need to know- Gaara . . .are you embarrassed to let people know we're dating?"

"No, it is you who should be shamed," she met his eyes earnestly, "You've seen me at my worst. If you can overlook the monster then I can overlook your obsession with ramen."

"You like ramen!"

Her lips tilted at the corners and turned to find everyone had found a way to leave without them noticing.

Naruto caught her chin and tilted her face up to his, "Besides, if you're a monster then so am I and we monsters have got to stick together."

He kissed her.

The end

********

AN: No internet, cut hours, depressed, and lonely. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Epilogue written and up as soon as I can get it typed and borrow siblings internet. Michelle


	27. Epilogue

****

********

Epilogue

In the end, it took two more years for Naruto to finally achieve his lifelong dream. No one was surprised that his first action as Hokage was to throw a party to celebrate. Sand was invited to attend since a new treaty would have to be signed immediately to keep the peace between the two villages.

No one raised any eyebrows when the Sand entourage arrived early and left a full week after said party though there were a few smirks.

It was impossible to keep a secret in a ninja village but, strangely enough, it was possible to keep a well known one. A secret that was as obvious as the sky was blue but just as unspoken because it was something everyone knew.

The sky was blue.

The grass was green.

Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Gaara of the Sand.

Gaara of the Sand returned his feelings.

It was painfully obvious to even a blind ninja.

If asked directly about the nature of their relationship then they all replied with vague comments about friendship and changed the subject.

It was least they could do for the blond after the whole Pein incident.

Besides, it was funny to see the looks on the Council members faces when they learned the truth, too late to really do anything about it.

It was easily the most sought after photograph and was sold at a reasonable price if one swore absolute secrecy about where they got it under pain of Ibiki.

The elders were not amused.

Iruka denied having any sort of involvement with the taking of the photo and it's distribution as well as the attacks on the previous Hokage involving feathers, glitter, and glue.

Kakashi had retaliated, despite having no proof, by demoting the chuunin back to genin.

Naruto's second act as Hokage was to pardon his first sensei and give his second a rough draft of the new Icha Icha book.

Kakashi was appeased.

Iruka was mortified but sighed, "If Gaara doesn't mind then I guess that's all that matters."

Naruto blushed a bright red, "I'm not writing it!"

He was a horrible liar but a great Hokage even when he was a shadow clone at any given time.

"Naruto," Gaara smiled helplessly, "You're going to get into trouble one day."

He ignored her as he nuzzled her breast sleepily.

She ran her hands affectionately through his blond locks. He had kept his word to her and was always with her in one form or another. The times he was actually there, though, were to be savored as they were the only time she got to see him without the distraction of their duties.

They had decided he would only visit her in person two consecutive days in a week instead of every other day like he'd wanted originally. She had argued the importance of his presence in his village especially in the beginning. He had agreed reluctantly and set up preparations for his immediate summon should the unthinkable happen.

Naruto truly was the most unpredictable ninja of their generation. He had conquered the distance between the villages with a simple summoning scroll that was commonly used in the chuunin exams.

He always kept multiples in both Sand and Leaf on the off chance something happened and he didn't have a chance to write one before departure.

So far they'd kept up the switches with almost none the wiser. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Shikamaru kept the secret as they, too, carried scrolls on them at all times. It was better to be overly paranoid then caught with your pants down though that happened sometimes, too.

Literally.

"Hinata and Shino invited us to their wedding," Naruto sat up finally and gazed at her blearily, "Wanna come?"

She continued to play with his hair, "Do you get lonely?"

He frowned, "What are you talking about? Are ******you** lonely?"

Her hands stilled, "How can I be when I have your shadow clones to keep me company? I would leave you sand clones but it isn't the same thing-"

She trailed off as he grinned at her and firmed her mouth, "I'm serious."

"I know," his expression turned fond, "Truth?"

She nodded.

"Truth is I miss you all day," his arms tightened around her, "And then my clone poofs for the day and I suddenly have spent the whole day with you. Touched you, loved you, and annoyed you while you were trying to do your paperwork."

His grin was back.

"Your clones must get bored," she frowned, troubled at the thought.

"Nah, they usually use the time to meditate in order to draw in energy," he tilted his head at her, "Why?"

"I feel selfish," she met his eyes, "I can't be there for you the way you are for me."

He sighed and rested his head on her breast, "It's like dating a ghost. I get all these memories that make me expect you to come walking through the door but you aren't really there." He lifted his head and met her eyes, "Sometimes I spend a couple of hours in bed just going through the information and . . .It just makes the times when we're actually together all the more precious to me. When I don't have to remember I touched your face about lunchtime to get your attention but to experience it now and know it's happening now."

"It's not fair to you," her eyes drifted away.

"It's more than I ever hoped for," he contradicted, "And this way I'm not lonely either."

Her eyes drifted back in question.

"'Cuz I get to look forward to hanging out with you all day," he kissed her nose, "And, suddenly, my day wasn't full of just boring meetings, Sasuke bugging me for Shiho's address, he's decided he wants smart kids now, dodging Sakura about double dating with Lee, and signing paper after paper so Iruka-sensei doesn't glue me to the desk! 'Cuz in the midst of all that I have you in Sand. My own private oasis so don't worry."

A pleased if embarrassed smile crossed her face and she cusped his face, "Okay."

She kissed him sweetly.

"Oh, so before I forget," he pulled away to sit up, "Did you wanna go?"

She gave a quiet sigh before nodding as she also sat up.

"Hey, you know what," he beamed at her suddenly, "We should get married."

She blinked at him, "You want me to stop being Kazekage?"

"What? No."

Her eyes narrowed in thought, "You want to merge our villages?"

"No!" He shook his head, "Nothing like that! I just want to get married."

"And we'll both remain Kages?"

"Of course!"

She tilted her head, "It's never been done."

"See! We'll make Kage history!"

"What about children?"

"You're right! We should have at least ten!"

She stared, "Would they be Leaf or Sand?"

"The boys will be Leaf and the girls, Sand."

"And if the boys have an affinity for sand?"

"Then the girls will be Leaf and the boys, Sand."

"What if they all-"

"You can't keep all the kids to yourself," he grumped.

She smiled, "Fine, you can carry half of them."

"Gaara . . ." He whined and collapsed into her lap, "That's not fair! Besides, it's not like you can impregnate me anyway!"

"You developed a jutsu that turns you female. Surely, I can develop one that makes me male," she reasoned.

Naruto hummed to himself, "How about we wait and see what happens?"

"You wait and I'll plan," she left the bed and started to pull out clothes for the day.

He rolled out of bed reluctantly and started organizing his Sand anbu uniform that allowed him to shadow her every move without question. Only her siblings and Baki knew who was really behind the mask.

"Where are you going?" He whined, these two days were supposed to be their mutual time off baring an emergency.

She paused, "You wanted to get married, didn't you?"

"What? Right now?" He blinked.

"If not now, when?" She pulled out a blank scroll and quickly wrote out a proposal to cement their treaty through marriage for her council to approve. They would likely assume it was for Temari and-

Wait.

She took out a fresh sheet and started again. She finished it with a satisfied nod and slanted it so Naruto would have a better angle to read it over her shoulder.

"Oh, you tricky, tricky girl," he grinned, "You're totally implying that it's Temari who's going to marry a Leaf shinobi while still leaving it open for her in case she ever gets Shikamaru to say yes." He leaned in close, "Then you mention, almost casually that you'll be marrying your anbu guard in order to stabilize your commitment to both Leaf and Sand."

"You like it," she smirked, "I even included the clause about the children taking on the village of their bearers."

"What?" He snatched up the paper and reread it carefully, "Gaara, you can't put that in the official document!"

She plucked the paper from his hands before he could muss it, "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life pregnant. Besides, we don't even know if it's possible for jinchuuriki to reproduce."

"Oh, they can," he leered at her with his Sand anbu mask perched on his head, "Didn't I tell you? My mom was the original holder of the nine tails. I can get you pregnant."

"Not if I get you pregnant first," she smirked as his eyes lit up in challenge, "Bring the camera."

"What?" He almost fell, surely she wasn't suggesting-!

"I want a picture of my council members faces when they realize my personal anbu guard is actually the Hokage."

Naruto complied happily, there was a reason he loved this woman so much!

End

AN: Alright, that's it! I hope this was worth waiting for and that everyone enjoyed the ride though I have to say I have mixed feelings about this story. I enjoyed writing it and playing with the gender roles but I've never gotten such a mixed response from my readers before. I want to thank everyone who did like the story and left such nice comments. To those who didn't like the story for one reason or another, I'm sorry if this was disappointing to you but, well, I did everything I set out to do and, hopefully, next time it will be to your liking. Shrugs. Thanks again. Michelle.


	28. Bonus May I Present To You?

********************

May I Present to You . . .

Finally.

The Kazekage was to be married and to a Sand Anbu no less!

Sure, they would lose Temari to Leaf but anything to ensure their Kazekage was going to be there to stay. They all disapproved of her closeness to the newly appointed Leaf Hokage, hopefully, her union with a Sand shinobi would cure her of it.

The Sand councils quickly signed the documents and watched with satisfaction as the Kazekage signed the document followed by the anbu.

Plus, her new husband would be much easier to manipulate and, thus, her by association.

"You're union is set," the eldest smiled indulgently, "A ceremony can be performed to-"

"Not necessary," Gaara cut him off bored and turned to the anbu, "Kiss me."

The anbu slipped his mask off just enough to do as ordered.

The poor soul.

"Come," she ordered as she started to leave the room.

"Wait."

Gaara paused expectantly.

"Aren't you going to introduce your husband to us?"

"Fine, honorable elders, I present to you my husband, Naruto Uzumaki."

The Anbu swept off his mask to reveal a foxy grin, "Nice to meet you."

Gaara snapped a picture, waited patiently for five seconds, and then swept out of the room.

"Gaara!" Naruto protested as he followed her, "I think that one guy hit his head when he fell."

"He'll live," she lifted the camera thoughtfully, "I didn't expect them to faint."

Naruto burst into laughter, "We have to do this to my council, too!"

She nodded, "We can arrange it."

End

AN: By popular demand I have written four shorts for the most requested scenes! Enjoy. Michelle


	29. Bonus What's Good For the Goose

********************

What's Good for the Goose

"Naruto, I've done it."

Naruto blinked as Gaara kissed him and had to admit he was a little confused. It wasn't that he minded being kissed upon arrival, not at all, but after a week of popped clones and absolutely no communication he had, admittedly, been a bit worried. Now he had an amorous wife plastered all over him trying to get his shirt off. He could get used to it!

"Transform, Naruto," she pulled back and that's when he realized they were in her room and her face was male.

He jerked away from her - him? - and took in his wife's appearance with a slow dawning horror. Her slim, curvy figure had been exchanged for slightly broader shoulders and narrow hips. Her chest now hard and firm instead of rounded and soft. She had been on him so fast when he poofed in that he had only caught the flash of her eyes before she had melted his brain.

Gaara shed his over jacket and glanced at him pointedly, "You're not transforming."

"And I'm not going to!"

He paused and gave him a look that demanded an explanation now!

"Gaara," Naruto swallowed, "You can't just expect me to-"

"I do it for you," Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I've never known you to go back on your word."

"What? No, I'm not! It's just . . ."

"You never expected me to succeed," Gaara was now topless and glaring which was usually enough to have the blond on his knees begging forgiveness but now just made his stomach flip nervously.

"I'm not into guys," he pleaded for understanding.

"That's fine. You'll be female when I take you."

Naruto swallowed as his heart skipped a beat, "Gaara-"

"Transform or I'll never have sex with you again," his eyes were cold, "Tell me, did you take that as a threat or did I just fulfill a deep unspoken wish?"

Naruto poofed into a girl, belatedly wishing he had created a version with clothes!

"Gaara, don't be like that," she covered herself self-consciously with her hands.

"Forget it," Gaara poofed back into her natural form and moved to put her shirt back on, "Go home. I can occupy myself for two days."

"Gaara-"

"Go home."

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried as she draped herself across the Kazekage's back, "You just caught me off guard and I acted like a total girl! Worse, a girl who's never been alone with a boy!"

"I didn't act that way," she stated slowly, still upset but willing to be talked around.

"Gaara," Naruto turned her so they were breast to breast, "It's . . .different for guys. I mean, you wouldn't have a problem kissing me like this? When you're a girl, too?"

She leaned forward and kissed her husband as she wrapped her arms around a naked waist.

"You're Naruto," she breathed against her lips, "I love you no matter what form you take."

Naruto grimaced and sighed, "Okay, transform and we'll . . .go slow."

"You don't want to," Gaara read her face, "I want-"

"No, I- It's just- I'm nervous," Naruto smiled brightly, though her laugh was a bit shaky, "I am curious."

Gaara studied her partner and then poof into a male, "I'll show you the same care you've shown me."

_My god!_ Naruto desperately tried to remember all their encounters and jumped when hands cupped her face.

"You're thinking too much," Gaara's voice was amused, "You just have to remember you're the girl."

"But-!" Naruto's protests were muffled with a kiss.

_I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl._

His hands dropped from her face and slowly slid down her arms as they kissed carefully, rediscovering what was once so familiar now slightly different but still somehow the same.

_I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a . . .girl._

_I've never been aroused as a girl before . . ._ Naruto thought dazedly as heat sparked between them and wrapped her arms around the now broad shoulders of her love, shuddering as her naked chest came into contact with his equally naked one.

Gaara hugged her tightly and allowed Naruto to push him back onto the bed.

Naruto straddled him automatically and paused as her groin aligned with Gaara's hardness.

He smirked and rocked his hips up, "Different on the other side, isn't it?"

She didn't answer as she rocked above him.

"Do you have to make them so big?" He reached for her boobs skeptically, "They're so unrealistic."

Naruto shot him a glare, "Big boobs are awesome."

Gaara snorted and flipped them over, "We'll see."

"SLOWLY!"

"I know."

End


	30. Bonus Surprise!

************

Surprise

"Naruto . . .are you waddling?" Sakura eyed the blond with confusion. Had he hurt something and didn't tell her?

"Waddling?" A nervous laugh escaped him, "I don't know what the hell that even is! I mean- No! Don't touch me!"

Sakura blinked as the blond all but teleported away and lowered her green tinted hands, "Naruto . . .?"

"I'm sorry, it's- I just- It's complicated," Naruto backed away with his hands raised in surrender, "I-"

Sasuke watched dispassionately as the blond bounced off him. If the dobe was too stupid to realize someone entered the room then he deserved to fall flat on his face.

Both former teammates blinked as the blond flailed, twisting awkwardly before finally finding his center.

"Damn it, bastard," Naruto shot him a glare, "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Did you gain weight?" Sakura asked unbelievingly.

"What? No, I-" Naruto tried to get behind his desk when Sasuke snagged the back of his kage robes. The loose material stretched thin to reveal his larger than normal stomach.

"Naruto! Is that?" Sakura gasped.

"Okay, you caught me," Naruto laughed loudly, "I've let myself go and- Sasuke, let go of me!"

Sasuke pulled the blond closer and placed a hand on the protruding flesh.

Shocked black eyes locked onto startled blue, "You're pregnant?"

Red crawled up his face as he finally managed to bat away the unwanted hands, "No, I-"

"What did you do?"

Both males turned slowly to face their frowning teammates, "Sakura?"

"What did you do?" She snarled and took a step forward.

Naruto yelped and ducked behind Sasuke, "You can't hit me when I'm pregnant, Sakura, it's a new law."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, "What the hell did you do?"

"It's none of your business," Naruto sniffed and then cringed at the looks, "I lost a bet."

"You IDIOT!" Sakura raged, "How could you do this? Do you know how much paperwork we'll have to trudge through? We could go to war over this!"

"What are you talking about? Gaara's . . ." Sasuke trailed off, "This is Gaara's kid, right?"

"Of course it is!" Naruto roared, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

Sasuke arched a brow, "Gaara's not going to attack a village that has her unborn child."

"And when the baby's born?" She demanded.

"The baby will be Leaf," Naruto announced firmly, "It's in our marriage contract. The child will belong to the village of it's bearer."

There was a stunned silence.

"Gaara is pretty pissed but it was her condition so she can't do much about it now," he smiled and rubbed his stomach, "I was mad when she slipped it in to begin with cuz I don't think either of us actually thought it was possible for me to get pregnant."

"How is it possible?" Sasuke was disturbed, "Is this a freaky jinchuuriki thing?"

"What? No!" Naruto squawked, "It's a sexy jutsu thing!"

He covered his mouth as jaws dropped.

"You mean . . ." Sasuke couldn't finish the thought.

"You both . . ." Sakura had the same problem.

"I told you! I lost a bet!" Naruto settled behind him desk, "Now, this discussion is now forbidden-"

"Does Lady Tsunade know?" Sakura burst out suddenly.

"Gaara wrote her a letter," Naruto's face burned, "Where do you think the new law came from?"

"Wait," Sasuke blinked, "Is this why it's mandatory for anyone over the age of twenty to learn the sexy jutsu?"

"I guess you've never noticed a shortage of kunoichi," Naruto rolled his eyes, "They also have to meet the chakra requirements but it's just to give everyone more options-"

"So, technically, you won't even need girls anymore!" Sakura fumed.

"Ah, no-"

"Do you know how hard it is to find a decent guy?" She roared, "And, now you've set it up so it's even harder! How are we going to find a guy when they can date each other?"

"Maybe you'd have more success as a guy?" Sasuke offered lightly.

"Maybe you can repopulate your clan personally!" She snapped back.

"Sakura," Naruto's authorative tone cut through their squabble, "You're overreacting. It's mostly to give couples who thought they had missed their chance another option. Like Granny Tsunade. She's always wanted children but by the time she felt settled enough to have them she was fifty!"

"But Lady Tsunade is-"

"But not as a guy," Sasuke realized.

"That's right! Men can produce sperm well into their seventies!" She caught on, "It's not a solution to every problem but it's a chance."

Naruto smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Yeah."

Sasuke arched a brow, "Still, it's pretty fucking weird."

"I know."

End


	31. Bonus Um

****

Um . . .

"Naruto . . . You're waddling!" Sakura hissed the accusation, "You're pregnant!"

"Not again," Sasuke groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Get out of here, Suigetsu," Sasuke ordered wearily, "And keep your mouth shut. I don't want this all over the village just because Karin is a motor mouth."

"But you know how she gets when I keep things from her!" Suigetsu protested as he thought about his wife's reaction.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Sasuke coldly shoved his teammate out of the office, "What the hell, Naruto?"

"Language!" Naruto accepted a red haired baby with bright blue eyes from a female anbu, "There are little ears present!"

"Naruto," Sakura was visibly holding onto her temper, "Why on earth would you . . ."

"You lost a bet the first time," Sasuke stated slowly, "So why would you do it again?"

Naruto shot a nervous glance at the female anbu who held out her arms for the baby. He handed over his first born reluctantly before sighing, "It's not so bad. I mean . . .it's a whole different experience." He grinned, "Besides, she's pregnant this time, too. This takes role playing to a whole different level."

"Naruto!" Sakura lifted her fist only to startle as the female anbu flashed between them with the baby in one hand and a sword in another.

Sasuke dropped the hand he was going to restrain Sakura with and eyed the anbu's mask with sudden interest.

"Foxy!" Naruto ordered her to stand down, "Seriously-"

"Is she knew?" Sasuke watched her retreat.

The anbu meet his gaze.

"Naruto," Sakura inched closer and lowered her voice, "Do you really think it's okay for anbu to watch-"

"It's fine," Naruto cut her off pleasantly.

"But she was going to fight me with the baby!"

"I've already made up my mind," he shrugged indifferently, "Besides, don't you guys have better things to do then bother me?"

The threat was delivered lightly and ignored.

"Seriously, though," Sasuke shifted his weight, "Why did-"

"Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke and Sakura startled at the sudden roar.

The door opened.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" Iruka popped in and was immediately by his side.

"I was thinking about testing the long term effects of the sexy jutsu on normal people."

"Ah," Iruka intoned and glanced at the others, "You're right. Your constitution has always been affected by your unique status, evidenced by your two day recovery after giving birth. Such results will not be typical among the general populace."

"Right," Naruto smiled at his ex-teammates confused looks, "And it looks like we have volunteers. Sakura and Sasuke apparently have lots of time and need something to do."

"What?" Sakura squawked.

"So a month," Iruka pulled out a blank paper and started outlining the mission, "It will be interesting to see if Sasuke will actually go through a menstrual cycle-"

"A what?" Sasuke paled.

"I approve," Naruto stamped the sheet with his seal.

Sasuke and Sakura were horrified and then realized with relief that it would never be approved without a second-

"So do I," Iruka stamped the document with the missions room stamp.

"You can't do that!" Sasuke blurted outraged, "You're just a-"

"Wow, I didn't know you were so adventurous," Iruka just smiled, "I don't know if I would have been comfortable enough to volunteer to keep a diary cataloguing all the effects this jutsu has on my body. You're actually perfect for this mission since your sharingan gives you the ability to dissect the jutsu down to it's raw bones."

"But-"

"And you want to stay in that form for three consecutive months?" Iruka's pen was flying across the paper, "You're right. One month isn't enough."

Sasuke opened his month, "Iruka-sensei-"

"Volunteering to get pregnant?" Naruto voiced gleefully.

Iruka hummed thoughtfully, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. A lot of our men are leery of having relations under that jutsu and Sasuke could give a detailed account of the differences, benefits, and disadvantages of the female form in a coherent report that everyone could understand. It would be most effective as a side by side comparison which means he would have to record all the sensations during foreplay, intercourse, as both male and female, and, then, finally childbirth."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura for help.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto, you-"

"Sakura," Iruka exclaimed in delighted surprise as his pen kept moving! "I know you volunteered to test the jutsu for a month but to also participate in the three month trial and keep the diary! You always did take the best notes in class so I'm sure you'll record every nuance of the effects this has on your body."

"B-But Iruka-sensei-!"

"Wow, I didn't now you two had that kind of relationship," Iruka blushed lightly, "But if you insist on being Sasuke's partner for the intimate trials and be the one to impregnate him, well, then I can't stop you."

Sasuke choked on his spit but managed to keep his peace as Sakura stood there stunned.

Iruka eyed his former students for any other outburst, "Well, if that's all."

He held out the scroll.

Sasuke opened his mouth for a final plea and then shut it quickly when Iruka narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the scroll and the dumbfounded Sakura before they could get anything more added to their . . .mission.

"Don't forget! You have to have intercourse in both forms and record every touch, sensation, and, well, just everything in order to have the best comparison-" Iruka's helpful shout was cut off as the door slammed shut.

Naruto burst into laughter while Iruka smirked triumphantly, "Gods, Iruka-sensei, how do you do that?"

"It's a gift," he shrugged and ruffled the blond's hair, "Besides, they shouldn't be aggravating you in this condition. Call me if anyone else gives you a hard time."

"Okay," Naruto beamed.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka bowed and then bowed to the anbu, "Lady Kazekage."

The door shut softly.

Gaara removed the anbu mask and dropped her henge to reveal her very pregnant belly, "How. . .?"

"He's Iruka-sensei," Naruto said it as if that explained everything.

"I like him," she stared wonderingly at the door.

"He's the best," Naruto agreed.

Gaara frowned, "Naruto, I thought you did all the necessary research on your jutsu."

"Yeah, we did," he answered absently as he signed the papers on his desk and then looked up, "We had to when Granny cornered Iruka-sensei and asked if he would bear her child."

"She did?"

"Yeah, he's the most logical choice," Naruto scratched his nose, "He has a stable job that keeps him in the village, he's great with kids, and he's not insane or obsessed with power."

"He's not pregnant."

"No, it takes more than a sannin to force him to do something. You don't mess with people who control your work load."

"Lady Tsunade goes on missions?"

"She works in the hospital."

Gaara stared at him blankly.

"Well, let's just say she suddenly found herself besieged by would be apprentices dying to become medics."

"She's not obligated to take apprentices," she frowned.

"No, but she is hard pressed to say no to candidates with actual potential," Naruto grinned, "It's her dream that there be one medic per team."

"Ah, so to turn them down would be counterproductive."

"Exactly, especially since she's been trying to recruit more candidates for years with little success."

"There's no glory in saving lives," Gaara smiled as the baby laughed.

"Yeah, not to mention all that studying," Naruto smiled as well, "so Granny has plenty of candidates and little time to pursue Iruka-sensei."

"How fortuitous for him."

"Uh . . .yeah," Naruto's smile was fond, "Fortuitous."

End

AN: All right, that's the end. Hope you enoyed them! Michelle


End file.
